House of Couples
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Random drabbles; you can hop to one or the other, if you want! Chapter 110 - Syd Peters. Send in prompts! I'll work on 'em as soon as possible! Review or PM me! R&R! Couples I write for: Jara, Peddie, Amfie, Walfie, Fabina, Jabian, and Moy! I also do Joy/OC (Andy Stone) and Poppy/OC (Ryan Anderson)! I'll do friendship for anyone!
1. Meeting The Parents

**A/N: Okay, I got this idea from reading a drabble from **_**Crazy in Love **_**by Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb. So ya…here ya go **_**Meeting The Parents! **_

**-Rachel**

"I don't know about this, Mara." Jerome murmured to his girlfriend. They were sitting in the back of a cab on the way to a restaurant for dinner with her parents. She told him that her father wanted to meet him as much as her mother. Both for different reasons.

"Jerome it's going to be fine." she assured him.

"But, I don't meet a girl's parents, I never do. And you don't need to meet mine! You've already mine!" he told her, his right leg shaking uncontrollably. "I'm only meeting your parents because I really don't want to mess this up."

She put a comforting hand on his knee and looked him in the eye. "It'll be alright." she whispered.

He stared at her unsurely as the cab drove up in front of the fancy restaurant, _Ivy's_ **(that's not a real restaurant, I think. I just made it up)**. The two got out and Jerome paid the driver. She began walking to the door while he stood back. She turned around and looked at him questionably.

"Jerome?"

"I don't know how to do this." he muttered.

She sighed and walked up to him. "Jerome?" he looked down at her. "At any point you feel uncomfortable take my hand and give it a squeeze." she took his in hers. "I'm here for you." she put her hand on the nape of his neck and brought his head down to hers. She gave him a quick, passionate kiss.

"I love you." she whispered. "I want this to work."

He looked at her for a moment, shocked and ecstatic. She loved him! "I love you too." he admitted. He leaned down and gave her another kiss.

She smiled and pulled him into the restaurant.

They were directed to a table in the corner where a woman that looked very much like Mara just taller and had lighter skin and a tall dark-skinned man sat next to her.

"Mara!" the woman squealed and ran up to her taking her in her arms. "How have you been?"

"Good." she replied. "Mum, dad, this is Jerome." she motioned to him.

He smiled and waved. Mara's mother gave him a quick hug, she didn't act like a ex-pro hockey player. She let go of him and gave her husband a look. He rose and walked over to Jerome. He wasn't very tall, he was about two inches over Jerome.

"Mr. Jeffray." he greeted sticking his hand out.

The basketball player shook Jerome's thin hand firmly, and it seemed to Jerome that it was like he was trying to crush it. He let go of it and glared at him. Jerome quickly grabbed Mara's hand for reassurance.

The parents sat down and Jerome bent down so his lips her next to Mara's ear.

"They didn't give you anything, did they?" he asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I mean, they kept their athletic skills and their height. What'd you get?" he smirked.

"Shut up!" she smiled.

They sat down across from the adults, Jerome across from Mr. Jeffray and Mara across from her mother.

Half way into their dinner and the awkward silence Mr. Jeffray sat up straight and looked sternly at the blonde.

"So, what are your plans for the future?" he asked him.

"Uh, I'm not really sure at the moment." Jerome replied nervously.

"You don't know?" he questioned shocked. "What college will you be going to? What do you want to do?"

"Jerome is more of a live in the moment kind of guy. He doesn't usually think ahead and plan." Mara explained.

Mr. Jeffray grumbled under his breath about something like ending up on the streets. That made Jerome more nervous than ever.

After a few questions about school and their friends Mrs. Jeffray looked at Jerome.

"So, you don't have any plans for the future?" she asked.

"Um, no." he admitted. "I don't really know what I'd like to do yet."

"Well you'll need money to support a family." she pointed out.

"Well my dad has a job, I don't really need one-" he started.

"No I'm mean yours and Mara's, you two will need money after the wedding." she interrupted as Jerome took a bite of his steak.

Jerome froze and started to choke on his bite as did Mr. Jeffray.

"Mum!" Mara glared. She patted Jerome on the back.

After he recovered he sat panting heavily. "Um," he started standing up. "I need some air."

He left the table and walked out of the restaurant quickly.

"Jerome wait!" Mara called. She got up quickly and chased after him leaving an innocent looking mother and a angry father. She found him sitting on a bench in the small garden on the side of the restaurant. His eyes were sort of glazed over and he was staring straight ahead. "Jerome?"

He turned to her and smiled slightly. "Hi."

"I'm sorry about my mum, she can be a bit…motherish sometimes." she apologized.

He chuckled. "It's okay. I…I just get kind of freaked out when I meet parents you know?"

"I get that, I was a little nervous when I met Mick's parents. That was intense." she laughed.

"I hope you don't hate me for-" he began before getting cut off by the girl now sitting next to him.

"No." she stopped him. "I totally get that. I know you don't think about that kind of thing."

"Do _you _think about that kind of thing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm a girl. Every girl does that. Every time a girl gets a boyfriend she goes to her room, writes in her diary and dreams about their wedding **(I DO NOT do that by the way!)**." she told him. "But, they usually end up breaking up…"

"Well that won't happen." he promised her taking her hands in his.

"I'm very glad." she smiled. She sat and stared at him, admiring him. His icy blue eyes, filled with love and a hint of nervousness, his dirty-blonde hair brushed to the side, he had a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie around his neck. She loved the way he dress. It was always so professional and sophisticated. She stood up after a minute and pulled him with her. She gave him another quick kiss on the cheek and hugged him. He embraced her back and smiled when she smiled at him.

"Now, let's get in there and _make _my parents like you!" she ordered. "Well, mostly my dad."

"Okay…" he murmured as she pulled him into the restaurant.

The two sat down and smiled at the adults and dug into their food once more.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Jerome." Mrs. Jeffray apologized.

"It's alright." he assured her. "I occasionally think about those things, but I think we're a little too young to know for sure."

"I agree." she smiled.

Mara's father was quiet the rest of the meal as Mara, Jerome and Mrs. Jeffray socialized. Her mother had taken an immediate liking to Jerome and Mara was glad.

The four were in front of the restaurant after dinner waiting for Jerome and Mara's cab. While Mara said goodbye to her mother her father motioned for Jerome to follow him.

He walked a way from the women and the curb and stopped by a tall oak tree. Jerome followed cautiously but willingly. He wanted to get Mr. Jeffray to like him.

"So, Jerome," he started sticking his hands in his pockets. "Mara seems to really like you."

"I really like her." Jerome replied.

"She talks very fondly of you, even when she was dating that Mick fellow." he told him.

Jerome cringed at the name of the meathead. He always hated Mick, mostly because Mara was crushing on him all the time.

"Really?" Jerome asked smugly, shaking off the thought of the meathead.

"Yes." he nodded in reply. "What are your feelings toward my daughter." his voice changed from casual to stern in an instant.

"I…I love her." Jerome replied.

"What are your intentions with her?"

"Truthfully, sir, I don't know. I don't think that far ahead." Jerome answered.

"Well," he stared him in the eyes, a hint of a smile on his face. "Start, you have my blessing."

"Wh…What?" the dirty-blonde stuttered.

"I approve of your relationship with my daughter." he smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder, leading him to the waiting cab.

"Is everything alright?" Mara asked the two.

"Yeah." Jerome smiled and took her hand. He turned to her parents and smiled. "Thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Jeffray."

"No, really, is everything alright?" she repeated looking between him and the adults.

Jerome leaned down and whispered his conversation with her father into her ear.

"Really?" she smiled. She ran up to her dad and gave him a hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." he hugged her back.

Mara grabbed Jerome's hand again and waved to her parents, walking to the taxi. Suddenly there was a flash and a squeal. The two closed and block their eyes. They opened them to see Amber standing before them holding a camera while jumping up and down.

"Jara!" she squealed. "This is so going in your scrapbook!"

"No, no, no! Amber come on." Jerome tried, holding his hand out for the camera.

"No way!" she retorted. "This has Fabina, Peddie and Moy pictures on it too."

"Moy?" Mara asked.

"Mick and Joy, duh." she replied. "Alfie start the car." she called to the left and ran towards Alfie's blue sports car.

"We're not going to get those pictures." Jerome stated.

"Am I the only one surprised about Mick and Joy?" Mara asked him.

"No." he replied. "Bye!" he called over his shoulder and climbed in.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Mara stated as they strolled up the walkway to Anubis House.

"I know." he mumbled.

"Are you okay? What my parents were talking about didn't freak you out too much did it?"

"No, I kind of like the idea." he smirked. His right arm slithered around her small waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Mhm." he confirmed.

Mara giggled. He leaned down and she met him halfway. She smiled into the kiss, as did he. She pulled away and leaned her head against his shirt.

"I love you." she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too." he smiled.

**A/N: There ya go. I'm going to do a bunch of drabbles but, I need ideas! If you want to send in a prompt, go ahead. The details for the drabbles are on my profile, like the first thing you read. Please R&R!**

**-Rachel**


	2. Beach Day

**A/N: This prompt was given to me by xXAquaMangoXx. So here ya go! **

**No POV**

The eight teenagers sat in Trudy's eight passenger caravan. They had borrowed it so they could go to the beach.

Amber squealed. "I can't wait! I love the beach, except for the seagulls. I mean they fly over your head just waiting for the right moment before-SPLAT! And then theirs the salt-"

"We get it Amber!" Patricia yelled. They've been listening to her babble like that for twenty minutes. "The beach is annoying, we know."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at the auburn haired girl.

Eddie and Patricia were seated in the driver's and passenger's seat while Nina, Fabian and Amber sat in the middle with Jerome, Mara and Alfie sat in the back. Joy had stayed behind complaining that she had no one to go with.

"Are we there yet?" Alfie whined like a five year old.

"Yep." Eddie announced pulling into the parking lot by the beach.

The eight hopped out and trudged down until they were about seven feet from the water.

Fabian and Nina put their towels further away from the group and sat down to talk. Amber and Alfie went to the edge of the water to build a sand castle and Jerome and Mara went for a swim, leaving Patricia and Eddie in their spot.

* * *

Nina blushed. Fabian had just stammered a compliment to her. She loved how he tried so hard to tell her something and sometimes it barely came out.

"Thanks." she murmured.

The two quieted down and looked at the water. Jerome and Mara were splashing each other and laughing.

"Amber's right, they do make a cute couple." Fabian smiled.

"Yes they do." Nina sighed and turned to him again. "Do we…make a cute couple?"

He stared at a moment and smiled. "Of course we do." he whispered.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked. "Oh, great now I sound insecure."

"It's okay." he assured her. "Everyone feels insecure now and then. But, the thing is: you and I are meant to be."

Nina blushed again and Fabian blushed also. "You really think so?"

"Defiantly." he nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips met in a short kiss and they pulled back smiling.

* * *

"Alfie!" Amber squealed. He had tickled her stomach lightly and then went back to building their sand castle like nothing happened.

"Yes, Ambs?" he asked laughter in his brown eyes.

Amber huffed. "Never mind."

She turned back to the sand. She made a short tower and pushed a pink seashell into the side. Alfie dug around the castle with his small blue shovel, creating a mote.

"There!" Alfie cheered when they finished.

"It's lovely, Alfie!" Amber sighed.

She kissed him on the cheek gently and leaned her head on his shoulder while he grinned.

* * *

"Jerome!" Mara screamed as her boyfriend splashed her with the salty sea water.

"What?" he grinned, an evil and playful glint in his blue orbs.

She smiled. He made her feel so happy. She ran away as he began to splash her again. He ran, as fast as he could in water, after her. When he got within arms length of her he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She squealed as they got dizzier by the second.

He put her down and smirked. "Surrender?"

"Of course." she smiled.

He returned it and leaned down and captured her lips in a warm, passionate kiss.

* * *

Patricia watched as her friends kissed their boyfriends. She rolled her eyes at their sappiness.

"Come on," Eddie pushed. "Just admit it."

She rolled her eyes again. He's been trying to break her for ten minutes.

"Come on," he smirked. "I'm hot and you know it."

Patricia sighed and shook her head. He had seen her staring at a surfer a moment ago and began complaining. Now, he won't give up until she admitted he was hot.

"Come on, come on, come on," he chanted while poking he arm with his finger.

Anger surged through her veins as he continued to torment her.

After minutes of endless poking she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine!" she cried throwing her hands up. "I admit it you're hot! You're smoking! You're sexy! Are you happy now?"

He smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back before she could respond and leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Very."

Patricia huffed. "Cockroach." she muttered bitterly.

**A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it! It took me awhile to write cuz my mom hurt her wrist and I had to make dinner and all that crud. So, anyway, hope it was good!**

**-Rachel**


	3. Chubby Bunnies Love Honey

**Now, this wasn't prompted by anyone. No one will send in prompts so I'll just do my own drabbles. But, if you want to send one in don't be shy! I'll PM you when I upload it, kay?**

**This takes place when Jerome and Mara are doing that 'Chubby Bunnies Love Honey' thing. Except, Rufus doesn't kidnap Jerome.**

* * *

Jerome sat in Mara's room with marshmallows stuffed in his mouth, laughing at Mara.

"Chubby bunnies love honey." Mara laughed with three marshmallows in her mouth, though it came out 'chubbry bubbies wuv honwey.

Jerome snorted and added a marshmallow to the four already in his mouth.

Mara made a disgusted face as he stuffed it in.

"Chubby bunnwies love honwey." he laughed.

"See it's hard!" Mara giggled after finally swallowing her marshmallows.

She perked up when she heard her laptop beep.

"It's Mick." she announced when she looked at the screen.

"Do you want me too…" the blonde started.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"No…it's fine…" he sighed, standing up and picking up the bowl of colored marshmallows. "And I'm taking these." he said referring to the marshmallows.

"Jerome!" she stopped him as he opened the door and he turned to her. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I know my place." he nodded mumbled and closed the door.

She sighed and stared sadly at the place he was standing for a moment before excepting the call.

"G'day!" Mick smiled on the screen.

"Mick…hi…" she murmured.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"No, actually, it's not." she sighed.

"What is it?"

"I…I don't think this long distance relationship thing is really working out…" she said softly.

"What?"

"I think we should break up." she finished.

He stared at her for a moment. "There's someone else isn't there?"

"No, it's not-"

"It's Jerome. Isn't it?" he said knowingly.

"I-" she started.

He scoffed and exited the call.

She sighed and picked up her phone.

"Sorry, Jerome. Can…we…talk?" she said out loud and sent the text.

* * *

Jerome smiled as he read the text and turned from the kitchen, where he'd been originally headed and bounded up the steps to Mara's room.

"Watch it Slimeball!" Patricia yelled at him when he almost ran her over on the stairs. He ignored her and knocked on Mara's door lightly. It swung open almost immediately and she smiled up at him. She motioned for him to enter and sit down on her bed.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked turning to her.

_Man up, Jeffray._ She scolded herself. "I'm sorry for the Mick thing."

"It's alright." he nodded.

"Um…I broke up with Mick." she said softly.

He nearly choked on air, he was so surprised. His eyes widened and darted around the room, trying to process this wonderful information. "Who knew you had it in you, Jeffray?" he joked.

She glared at him playfully but smiled. "We weren't working out." she sighed. "We're too different. He likes sports and I like math. He only cares about sports, I care about people, school," she looked up at him shyly. "you."

He stared down at her as she continued. She swallowed and stared back. "You make me laugh and smile when I feel down. It's funny actually, I didn't think you liked to play games like that." she chuckled referring to the chubby bunny game. "You're different than I expected." he continued to stare at her. She seemed nervous and kept ringing her hands and twiddling her thumbs. He reached out and took her hands in his and rubbed small circles on the backs of them, calming her. She sighed contently at the feeling of his skin on hers and closed her eyes. She didn't open them when she felt Jerome's forefinger under her chin or when she felt his warm, soft lips pressed against hers.

She kissed him back and smiled into the kiss, rapping her arms around his neck pulling him into her. He put his hands on the sides of her face and pulled away. She was breathing heavily though the kiss was short and calm. She smiled up at him and he returned it, embracing her.

"I _really _like you." she mumbled into his chest.

"As a friend." he said into her shoulder, jokingly.

"Jerome!" she laughed hitting his chest lightly.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her again, which she responded to eagerly.

* * *

**There ya go, y'all! Not my best…anyway,**

**SEND IN PROMPTS! **

**I'll get to work on 'em right away!**

**Also, REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	4. Past Boyfriends

**Alright, next drabble! A Peddie!**

**This was prompted by greenkittycat! Hope you like it!**

**No POV**

* * *

"So, you didn't know her and you heard Jerry call her 'Trixie'…" Eddie started. "And you called her that when you met her for the first time?"

"Yeah!" Alfie sighed. He had been telling Eddie about the time he had first met Patricia. "Marcus Daniels told me. You remember him?" he asked pointing to the auburn haired girl.

"Yeah…" Patricia replied making a face.

"Who?" Eddie asked

"Alfie!" Amber called him. She was in the hallway with Nina, Fabian and Joy. "Patricia you don't have to come."

"Okay?" she said slowly.

"Who's Marcus Daniels?" Eddie asked again.

"My…uh…first boyfriend…" she murmured.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" he asked.

"Five." she shrugged and got off the couch, entering the kitchen

He snorted. "And I'm the first guy you kissed?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she glared at him. He held his hands up in defense.

"Who?" he questioned following her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't." he denied shrugging. "Who and when?"

She groaned throwing her head back in frustration but answered. "Fifth grade, Marcus Daniels. Cute kid. Stupid. But, cute." she shrugged. "Seventh grade, Anthony Turner, everyone called him Ani because he looked like Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars. Eighth grade, Mason Lee, nerd. Ninth grade Alex Walker, captain of the football team. Good looking guy."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, covering up his rising anger. It wasn't like him to get like this about a girl. But, then again, Patricia wasn't an ordinary girl.

"Eleventh grade, you." she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. "And as much as I hate to admit it, my favorite out of all of them."

"How could I not be?" he gloated.

Patricia rolled her eyes and smiled. She kissed him quickly and pulled back with a challenging look in her green eyes. "Now, tell me about yourpast girlfriends." she demanded.

He let her go and took a step back. "I…have to go." he said back up slowly and bolting out of the room.

"Later!" he called over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait! That's not fair!" she yelled and ran after him.

* * *

**Hope you liked that! I really liked the ending…anyway, let me know if you liked it! **

**Review! Send in prompts! All that jazz…**

**-Rachel**


	5. Wash War

**Yet another drabble! This was prompted by justkeeptyping! Thank you for prompting and reviewing!**

* * *

"Hey, mate, aren't you coming?" Alfie asked his best friend as everyone dispersed after supper.

"No, can't. I'm helping with the wash." Jerome sighed.

"Sitting there while I do all the work is not helping, Jerome." Mara complained.

Jerome groaned and threw his head back. "Alright." he got up and stomped over to the sink.

"Don't be so enthusiastic." she mumbled sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and picked up the first plate. After Mara had gathered all the dishes she began to dry the plates Jerome had already cleaned.

Jerome grabbed a bowl off the counter, before he could set in the sink gently it slipped out of his hand and fell into it. The water and bubbles splashed Mara before he could do anything.

She gasped as the cold water hit her face. She looked up at him, glaring.

"I swear, I did not mean for that to happen." he raised his hands in defense trying to fight a laugh.

"Oh, really?" she hissed. She reached her hand in to the water and splashed him with it, soaking his blue shirt. "There, now we're even." she gave a small nod and turned back to drying the next cup.

"Alright…" he murmured inaudibly. He splashed her back.

She gasped again. "Jerome!"

"I told you, I didn't mean to splash you the first time. That time I did." he shrugged.

"Okay." she nodded and picked up another cup. She dipped it into the dirty water and dumped it over his head before he could stop her.

He stood there mouth agape and eyes wide. He couldn't believe Mara of all people had just done that.

"Well played, Jeffray, well played." he praised her. "But I can do better." he whispered huskily, which sent shivers down her spine. He picked up the bowl again and filled it with water. He lifted over her head and she closed her eyes. He poured it over her raven black hair and just like that she was drenched.

She held back a giggle and splashed him again.

_She's lucky I'm not wearing my nice shoes._ Jerome thought. He had contemplated multiple times that morning whether or not to wear his dress shoes. He was glad he didn't.

He laughed and grabbed the sponge, twisting it causing the soapy water to drip onto her head.

She grabbed the towel she had been drying with and hit him with it. Jerome snatched the towel and pulled on it. She grunted as she tugged back.

"What is going on here?" a voice boomed.

The two froze and turned to Victor standing in the doorway, fuming.

"We were just washing the dishes." Mara replied.

"Clean up this mess." he sneered and dug his hand into his pocket pulling out two dirty tooth brushes, handing both to the two teens. "I want those toilets spotless."

They made a face as they looked at the bent, brown bristles.

After he left they cracked up, leaning against the island for support.

"You got me in trouble!" Jerome accused.

"Wha-I did not!" she scolded.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

She scoffed. "You are such a child." she told him rolling her eyes.

"That's one of the many things you love about me." he smirked knowingly.

"True." she sighed, kissing him on the cheek quickly and turning back to the dishes. "Let's finish."

Jerome groaned.

"Come on." she pulled him over to the sink and began drying again.

* * *

**Hope you liked that! Please review and send in more prompts everyone! And let me know if you liked it! I'll upload another soon!**

**-Rachel**


	6. Fair Day

**Here we go! Another drabble! **

**This was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! This is basically, like, sort of a spin off of Beach Day. Hence the name, Fair Day…**

**Hope you like this one!**

* * *

"Alright what are we going to do?" Patricia sighed annoyed. They were at the entrance of the traveling fair that Amber had dragged them to. It was another one of Amber's attempts to have an awesome quadruple date. Patricia and Eddie didn't want to go and Mara and Jerome had said they wanted to go on at least one date that was just them. Joy had stayed behind again even though Amber had said she could get her a date.

"How about the ferris wheel?" Alfie suggested.

The group agreed after groans from Patricia and Eddie who complained it was a cliché.

"How is 'it cliché'?" Mara asked as they neared the large spinning wheel.

"Every couple that comes to a fair goes on the fares wheel." Patricia explained.

"I don't want to be one of those couples." Eddie added.

"We're still going to go." Amber told them.

The couples paid the ride director and got in the cars. Alfie and Amber went first and giggled up a storm when they got on.

Nina and Fabian got on and Nina grabbed Fabian's arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just I'm a little afraid of heights." she replied sheepishly.

"It's okay, I've got you." he said sweetly putting his arm around her which caused her to blush.

Jerome and Mara got on and Mara sighed, leaning on Jerome. As much as Jerome hated cliché things, like Patricia and Eddie, he wanted to make Mara happy. So he wrapped his arm around her and she melted into his embrace.

Patricia and Eddie got on last and sat back, trying hard not to touch each other since it was so cheesy.

Patricia listened to the couples above her. Alfie and Amber who would giggle and then stop every few seconds. Patricia guessed that they were kissing. From what Patricia could see Nina was hanging onto Fabian like a leech and Jerome was being the charming person he was by being cliché for Mara.

"Well the three cliché couples above us are having fun." Patricia noted falling back into her seat.

"I noticed that." Eddie replied.

"Well," she sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What if we don't talk and be cliché for like two seconds?" he said seductively sliding over to her. She rolled her eyes but complied. She put her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him into her.

They didn't stop kissing until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked over and saw their friends staring at them with their eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, we're the cliché ones." Jerome rolled his eyes.

Patricia blushed a bit and hit Eddie's arm hard.

"Ow!"

"It was your idea." she hissed and jumped out of the car following her friends.

"You kissed me first!" he called after her and the other couples stopped to stare at her, but she just kept walking as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Oh, Alfie, can you win me something?" Amber asked sweetly as they passed a game.

"Sure Ambs!" he smiled and strode over to the stand confidently.

He paid the man and picked up one of the balls, chucking it at the three bottles and missed.

"Aw." he murmured and was about to throw another when the bottles next to his collapsed. He looked over and saw Jerome handing Mara a large purple teddy bear. "How'd you do that?"

"What did I do that one summer that I couldn't go home?" Jerome asked.

"Threw balls at bottles you stacked on the wall." Alfie replied and looked at him seriously. "I should've stayed with you like I wanted too."

Jerome laughed and patted him on the shoulder, stepping aside so he could throw another ball. He threw the second one and it grazed the top bottle causing it to wobble a little but didn't fall. He took a deep breath and pulled back his arm.

"Alfie!" Jerome called. Alfie stopped and looked at him curiously.

Jerome held up his finger for a second as a gust of wind came blowing the girl's hair around.

"Throw a little to the right and not as hard, mate." Jerome instructed as the breeze died down. "Now."

Alfie nodded and tossed it. It hit the middle of the bottles and they fell to the ground.

Amber squealed and jumped up and down happily as her boyfriend handed her a pink giraffe.

"Thank you, Alfie!" she smiled, hugging it under her arm and kissed his cheek.

* * *

After many cliché moments between Amfie, Fabina and a few from Jara the four couples leave the fair and make their way to Trudy's car.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Amber asked them.

"I'll admit it was pretty fun." Patricia mumbled.

"Yay! Then we can do it again soon!" the blonde squealed.

"No!" the punks yelled.

"Don't worry we will." she whispered to Mara.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you liked it! REVIEW and SEND IN PROMPTS! **

**-Rachel**


	7. Past Girlfriends

**This is the spin off of Past Boyfriends! Prompted by Jackamojo! Here ya go, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Come here, Krueger!" Patricia yelled chasing her boyfriend across campus.

"I'd really rather not." he called back.

"Please!" she begged.

He stopped short and put his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. "Alright." he sighed when she caught up to him. "I'll tell you."

"Thank you." she rolled her eyes and sat down.

He sat next to her and looked around.

She watched him as he stalled. "Well?"

"Okay, now don't get mad," she gave him a look. "I've dated a couple girls…you know like-"

"How many?" she glared.

"I don't know, like, five…"

"How many?" she repeated.

"Less than fifty." he assured her.

"What?" she exclaimed. "How many?"

"Well, there was Lexi, Sienna, Kelsey-oh ho Kelsey," he laughed but stopped when saw her menacing glare. He counted on his fingers while mouthing each girl's name. "So, forty-nine-"

"What?" she screeched. She got up and stomped towards the house.

"Patricia! Wait, listen to me!" he raced after her.

"No, I can't believe I'm the fiftieth girlfriend you've had!" she screamed back.

"No, wait, Patricia!" he grabbed her elbow and pulled her into him. She glared at him and tried to pull away. "You're not my fiftieth girlfriend."

"What am I then?" she retorted. "The first of the next fifty?"

"No, you're my…you're my first girlfriend." he sighed looking down.

"What?" she looked up at him confused.

"Granted, I have dated a lot of girls. But, you're my first _real _girlfriend." he confessed.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I mean. I've been out with lots of girls a couple times but, I never _dated_ them." he continued.

"Oh." she said softly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay, I deserved it." he chuckled.

"Now you can't make fun of me for not kissing anyone until you." she mused.

"Oh, no. That'll always be over your head." he smirked.

She pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck as his slipped around her waist.

"I'm glad that you're my first girlfriend though." he whispered.

She smiled slightly and leaned up giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad that you were my first kiss." she confessed.

He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**Yep, that was **_**really **_**short, sorry. I have to get up early so I can go to church. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Hope the ending was snappy enough! If it's not, sorry, I'm really tired. **

**The whole 'first girlfriend' thing was suggested by Jackamojo.**

**Review and send in prompts!**

**-Rachel**


	8. Zombie Hero

**I totally forgot about this drabble! So sorry greenkittycat! I've been busy! I just went on a walk with my little sister on my shoulders again, she's getting heavier. Anyway,**

**greenkittycat prompted: Could you do something with Peddie and then, maybe, could Jerome be in it to?**

**Why yes I can! Here ya go, hope you like!**

**And BTW, this is not a Zombie Apocalypse fic! It just sounds like it...**

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

"What?" Trixie exclaimed. She threw her controller on to my bed and pouted. "How could you beat me? You-you cheated! Didn't you?"

"What? No, of course not." I defended myself, lifting my arms in surrender.

"Sure…" she rolled her eyes, dragging the word out.

I glared at her and grabbed another game. "Here maybe you can win this." I say sarcastically. I know she can't, she doesn't play a often as I do.

"Zombie Hero?" she questioned. "Are all of your games zombie related?"

"No, we've got-yeah." I nod.

"Now on this one we're on the same team." I explain as the game loads. "If you lose, I lose. So don't lose."

She glared at me and turns back to the screen.

"Ha! Take that zombie!" Trixie yelled at the cut up body parts of a zombie on the TV.

"Hey, Jerry, you seen Patric-" I heard Edison say entering the room.

"Hold on Junior." I reply, hitting a button on the controller. My chainsaw slices a zombie in half and I cheer.

"Yeah! We won!" Patricia cheered.

We high fived and laughed. We turned to Eddie when we heard him clear his throat angrily.

"Oh, hey, Kruger." Trixie waved.

"What's going on here?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Killing zombies." she replied.

"Why didn't you invite me? I love Zombie Hero!"

"I couldn't find you." she shrugged, sitting up from her position on her stomach.

"I was in the living room." he cocked an eyebrow.

"You were?" her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Well," I stood. "As much as I would love to watch your couples spat develop, I can't. I meeting Mara at the library."

I walk over to the door and stop, turning back to the auburn haired punk. "You can play the game if you'd like." I say nicely before adding slowly, "Just don't touch my stuff."

"Thanks, Slimeball." she said squinting her eyes.

"Later, Trixie." I nod. "Sweety." I pat him on the shoulder and walk down the hall, listening to their fight unravel with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"What was that about?" the cockroach asked pointing down the hall to Jerome.

"What do you?" I asked confused.

"Why were you hanging out with him?" he questioned.

"We were playing a game…" I say slowly.

He glared at me.

"What?" then it hit me. He was jealous. "Alright," I sigh, standing up. "I'll never Jerome for three reasons. One, I don't even like him! Two, can you even see me with him?" I shudder. "And three, I'd never do that to Mara."

"Alright," he nodded. "Wait, Mara?"

"Yeah, she's dating Jerome."

"I know that," he rolled his eyes. "What about me?"

"Well, I guess you have a little to do with it." I sigh.

"I knew it." he smirked.

"Come on." I roll my eyes and pull him over to the TV. "I'm going to cream you."

"Right." he nodded and put it on Expert.

"Wait, I can't play expert yet." I protest.

"I know." he smirked evilly and started the game.

I sneered at him and turned to the screen, dying in an instant.

* * *

**There ya go! Now, I don't play video games so, I don't know how they work…but I hope you liked this! It took me about seven minutes to write…it is a drabble! Please send in more prompts everyone, oh and review!**

**-Rachel**


	9. Alex Walker

**Here we go! This was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx. Man, this girl's got lots of prompts! I love it! Now, I've gotta warn ya, I don't know much about fighting so…yeah, let's see how this goes…**

* * *

**No POV**

Everyone at the table burst into fits of laughter when Alfie stuck breadsticks in nose and smiled. He then took them out and bit into them. Everyone made a face of disgust.

"What?" he asked, mouth full.

Everyone shook their heads smiling. They all looked up when they heard the front door slam shut.

"Hello?" someone called.

"In here!" Nina called back.

A tall, broad shouldered, black haired guy walked in. He had green eyes and a slight five o'clock shadow. He smiled at the group as they watched him confused.

"Alex Walker?" Joy asked incredulously and Patricia's head shot up along with Eddie's shooting towards her.

"Hey, Joy." Alex smirked. "Trish."

"Hey, Alex." she smiled slightly and waved. She tore her eyes away from him, though rather reluctantly. He looked better than he did in 9th grade! His jet black hair hung loosely across his face, just above his jade green eyes which were sparkling with mischief, as they always were. He wore a blue, form-fitting t-shirt, which made all the girls at the table swoon, causing their boyfriends to get mad and distract them.

"How goes it, man?" Alfie asked.

"Hey, Alfie." he smiled at the dark skinned boy. "Pretty good."

"What are you doing here?" Mara asked.

"I came to visit Sleeping Beauty here." he replied. Patricia blushed at the name he called her.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Eddie questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"He used to call me that because Sleeping Beauty is my favorite princess movie." she said sheepishly looking at her lap.

Eddie felt anger rise inside of him once again.

"Can I talk to you?" Alex asked Patricia. "Privately."

"Uh, sure." she nodded, getting up.

"Uh, Yacker?" Eddie called,

"I know." she rolled her eyes, following Alex into the hall.

"So, how you been?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Kay, good." she said casually.

"So, I just wanted to ask if-"

"I have a boyfriend." she cut him off.

"Oh, well, I was just going to ask if you could forgive me, but that's good to know." he smirked.

"Oh." she thought a second. "Yeah, sure, I forgive you. I'm over you, I'm with Eddie so…yeah."

"Awesome." he smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back and brought him into the dining room to introduce him to her friends.

* * *

"Patricia." Eddie grabbed her elbow and pulling her into the kitchen, away from the laughing house.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"I don't like that guy." he stated.

She sighed and looked into his eyes. She cupped the nape of his neck and kissed him. "I don't like him. Alright?"

"Alright." he smirked and brought her into him, making sure she knew that she belonged to him.

* * *

Eddie scowled when he saw Patricia laughing with Alex. He promised her that he wouldn't hang on her all the time so he kept his distance but still watched them. Eddie was ready to step in if Alex made a move on his girlfriend. Alex was a big guy though, he even _looked _stronger than him. But Eddie would jump in no matter what.

Patricia laughed at Alex's joke about hedgehogs. She was laughing so hard she lost her balance and fell forward. Alex caught her and held her up. She stopped laughing and immediately got an uneasy feeling. He looked intently into her eyes and leaned forward, capturing her lips into a head spinning kiss. Her eyes went wide and she pulled back.

"Alex, I-" she was cut off by a booming voice.

"What the heck, man?"

Patricia and Alex turned to a fuming Eddie.

"What?" Alex asked innocently.

"You just kissed my girlfriend." Eddie stepped closer to him, glaring.

"Just forget it, Cockroach-" Patricia started.

"No." Eddie refused. The boys were now nose to nose. Though Alex was broader Eddie was taller. He had a couple inches over him.

"Hey, man, you need to calm down." Alex smirked. "You do know that she kissed me first right?"

"I'm not stupid." Eddie sneered before Patricia could protest.

"I beg to differ." Alex pointed out. "Patricia's mine, she always has been."

"That's it." Eddie muttered before throwing a punch at Alex's jaw.

He stumbled back at the force and looked up at him shocked.

"Hey!" Patricia called, trying to distract the two.

By now a crowd had drawn including the Anubis members.

Alex was now on top of Eddie who looked tired but not ready to give in. He kept throwing punches, trying to throw him off.

"Alex get off him!" Patricia screamed. She yelled at her housemates to help her. Alfie and Jerome got Alex off Eddie who shot up and prepared to launch back at him.

"Eddie." Patricia stepped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders, sliding up to his neck. She moved in and hugged him. He visibly calmed and hug her back, glaring at Alex. "Stop." she whispered.

She walked him back to the house while the others took Alex to the nurse.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Patricia shook her head and took the ice pack from Eddie. He had a black eye, a busted lip and a few bruises.

"I'm sorry." he sighed and cringed when she set her hand on his back. She retracted her hand. "Just a bruise." he explained.

She sighed and sat next to him on the kitchen counter. "You're sweet." she smiled at him. "Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from a person with that name…"

He glared at her and she chuckled.

"You didn't have to fight him though." she stated.

"I know I just-he made me really mad by kissing you." he replied.

"I get that." she nodded and added, "But, you didn't have to beat him up. I don't like him."

"I know." he smirked.

"Alright then." she got up and stood in front of him. "Next time one of my exes come along, what will you do?"

"Beat the fudge out of 'em." he shrugged.

She hit the side of his head and glared at him.

"Ow!" he cried holding the side of his head.

"You won't go completely insane if they smile at me." she corrected.

"Right. Got it." he nodded.

"Good.. Now come on, you have to apologize to Alex." she instructed him.

"Wait." he stopped her and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

* * *

**Alright, hope that satisfies ya! I know, cruddy ending but I had to finish because my sisters' friends are doing some skit…whatever, I just have to move. And yes I know his name is Alex Walker, as in her last boyfriend. I did that on perpose. I almost made this a full one-shot! I had to stop myself from writing anymore! Review and send in more prompts people!**

**-Rachel**


	10. Double Date Gone Wrong

**This is another prompt by non other than xXAquaMangoXx! Now this prompt may be a little difficult to write. If it gets to long I might have a spin off to finish it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**No POV**

"Have I ever let you down?" Amber asked Patricia as she, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie walked into _Ivy's_. She had set up a double date for them.

"Yes." Patricia replied without a thought.

Amber rolled her eyes and sat down at the table scooting over for Alfie to sit next to her.

After they ordered their food the guys took turns telling stories about their girlfriends.

"That was embarrassing." Amber pouted.

"If you think that's embarrassing, I was Yacker's first-" Eddie started but cut off by Patricia's hand.

"A word, Kruger." she smiled sweetly and dragged him to the door.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't believe you! You're telling them my most embarrassing moments! The ones only you know about!"

"I'm just making conversation." he shrugged.

"Well I don't like it when you're telling stories like that." she glared. "You were about to tell them my secret! Not even Joy knows that."

"Well, sorry." he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

She looked at him shocked. "You know what? That's it. I'm done. We're done." she stormed out of the restaurant, fuming.

"Wait, Patricia!" he called after her but she just ignored him, speed walking to the house.

* * *

Eddie paced in front of Patricia's dorm room. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He knocked loudly on the door and waited for her to answer. Patricia didn't answer but Joy did.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door. Eddie stuck his foot between the door and the doorjamb.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"I want to talk to Patricia." he explained, cringing when she pushed the door harder.

"She's not here." she sighed.

"Where is she?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you. She doesn't even want to see you."

"Joy, come on, you have to help me." I beg.

"Why should I help you?" she glared.

"Because I love your best friend." he confessed.

She stopped pushing and opened the door fully, Amber right behind her.

"You-you love Patricia?" Joy said incredulously.

"Yay!" Amber squealed.

Joy and Eddie shushed her looking around to make sure she hadn't called any unwanted attention.

"Get in here." Joy pulled him into her room, closing the door behind her. "Haven't you told her already?"

"No, but I want to." he explained. "I need your help."

The blonde and brunette looked at each other.

* * *

"And that's it!" Amber finished triumphantly. "That's how you get her back."

"Seems simple enough." Joy approved.

"Alright, let's go." Eddie said, clapped his hands together. He stepped into the laundry room and Joy slid behind the door.

Amber skipped upstairs, calling Patricia's name.

"What, Amber?" she groaned.

"Can you help me?" the ditzy blonde asked sweetly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Please? Please? Please?" she chanted stepping closer to her.

"Alright!" Patricia threw her arms up in frustration and followed Amber to the laundry room.

"What am I looking for?" Patricia asked rummaging through the pile of unfolded clothes on the dryer.

"True love!" Amber cheered as the door slammed shut. Patricia jerked around in a flash. She banged on the door and tried to open it, but to no avail. She called for Amber but she just giggled on the other side.

"Now I can talk to you." Eddie stated.

Patricia jumped a mile high and glared at him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Then don't and let me talk." he compromised.

She huffed but complied.

"Alright," he took a deep breath. "Please forgive me. I didn't know that they didn't know about that."

She opened her mouth to cut him off but he held up his hand, signaling her to keep it shut.

"I'll keep my mouth shut about those things. I just want us to be together again. You don't know how much you're killing me."

She looked down.

"Please forgive me." he whispered taking her hands in his.

"I don't think I can." she sighed.

"Patricia," he started, leaning towards her. "I love you."

"What?" before she could finish his mouth was on hers. She grabbed the nape of his neck on instinct.

"I…love…you…too…" she said between kisses.

"Yay!" Amber cheered opening the door.

"Am I forgiven?" he smirked, leaving his hands on her waist.

"…Yes." she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**I know, it sucked, but I kinda had writer's block writing this…sorry if you didn't like it! Please review and send in more prompts everyone!**

**-Rachel**


	11. Prank War

**Alright, I know, I haven't updated in like forever! I haven't gotten any prompts and ran outa ideas! Ugh, stupid writers block...anyway,**

**'Guest' prompted: Could you do a drabble where the whole Anubis Gang has a Prank War- Girls  
against Guys?**

**Yes I can! But, I'm sorry but this totally sucks! It's like the worst thing I've ever written. I'm doing drabbles and if I wanted to make this more interesting I'd have to make it a full one-shot, maybe more than that! Also, I'm insanely tired! So, please forgive me if you don't like it. :(**

* * *

_BOOM!_

Amber screamed as the box exploded. Black soot and ash covered her flawless face and long blonde hair. She had found a large, bright blue and pink box in the foyer. She had become curious and opened it.

Jerome and Alfie jump out into the hall, laughing hysterically.

"Alfie, Jerome!" she glared.

The other house members gathered the foyer at the noise. The girls immediately take pity on her but the guys fall to the floor holding their sides as they laughed.

When they recovered they looked up at the girls and found them glaring. They stomp up the steps grumbling about how their boyfriends are such jerks.

They storm into Amber and Nina's room and Amber sits down, trying to remove the black soot.

"That is it!" Patricia cried, throwing her hands up in frustration. "This has gone on far too long! It's time for the girls to strike back. No more damsels in distress!"

"I agree." Nina chimed in and Amber and Joy nodded.

"But, don't you think it's a good idea, it's mean," Mara protested. "Do we really want to sink to their level?"

The others blinked at her before chorusing a rude yes.

She sighed. "I'm in."

"Awesome! And I think I know just the prank to do to start the Ultimate Prank War." Patricia says mysteriously.

* * *

Alfie walked into class right behind Jerome, the prank he and his best mate had pulled yesterday still fresh in his brain. Only a few other students were in the room besides the Anubis boys. Suddenly the girls run in, their clothes disheveled, hair messy and tangled, dragging their bags on the ground. They trudged in and fell to the floor, gasping for breath. The boys immediately run to their girlfriends asking what had happened.

"Alfie!" Amber said hoarsely. "They're-they're-"

"They're what, Ambs? Who?" he asked her.

"The-the-aliens." Joy rasped.

"Aliens!" the boys scream, Alfie being the loudest.

"They're after…you…" Amber whispers into her boyfriend's ear before fainting.

He doesn't even look at her. He shoots up like a rocket and runs out the door screaming.

Mick, being the biggest idiot of the group, believed it too and ran out screaming also, flailing his arms around. Jerome looked skeptic and Fabian and Eddie were slowly beginning to believe this.

The three quickly bolt out of the classroom, leaving the girls on the floor.

"Our heroes." Patricia muttered, standing up. She ran a hand through her hair and fixed her clothes as the others did the same.

"It was still funny." Joy grinned.

They laugh, high-fiving one another as they sit in their seats. The boys didn't come back to school.

* * *

The girls walked into the common room, laughing and stop short when they're greeted by the Anubis boys glaring.

"Hello, boys." Nina nodded to them.

"What was that?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"What was what?" Mara asked innocently.

"That alien thing." Jerome folded his arms over his chest, staring the girls down.

"Oh, 'that'." Amber nodded in fake realization.

"Yeah, that…" Fabian sighed, glaring lightly at each girl but immediately stopped when his eyes landed on Nina.

"We decided to get you back for all the pranks you've pulled on us in the past." Patricia explained.

"Like a prank war?" Eddie says interest rising.

"Well-" Mara started.

"Exactly." Patricia smirked.

"Patricia." Mara hissed to her roommate.

"Alright, the Ultimate Prank War has begun." Eddie shook his girlfriend's hand as did the others though Mara was reluctant to.

* * *

Jerome rubbed his eyes and groaned. It has been a few days since they started the stupid prank war and as much as he loved pranking people, he couldn't keep going like this. Last night the boys had snuck up to the girl's rooms and hung buckets of honey over their doors. They would open the door and then-SPLAT!

The girls had gotten some good pranks in as well. They had pelted the boys with paint balls one morning. They had swapped Fabian's and Jerome's shampoo for blue cheese dressing. And a few others.

While the boys did well also, coloring Nina's hair green, spray painting all the girl's books black. They had a good score.

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge. His eyes shot open when he felt something gooey and sticky on his bare feet. He looked down and saw a pan of honey right where he puts his feet every morning when he wakes up. He noticed a sticky not on the floor and plucked it from the wood. It read,

_Haha! You thought you could beat us? Wrong! You're just lucky we didn't dump it over your meat filled heads. -Patricia_

_P.S - I'm so sorry, Jerome, I couldn't stop them. Love you! -Mara._

Jerome groaned as he read Patricia's part then smiled at Mara's note. Then a thought hit him when he heard Alfie moan and sit up.

"Wait, mate, stop-" but he was to late. Alfie set his feet in the honey and groaned, lifting his feet out of the pan. He looked at his feet for a second before shrugging and setting his feet down again.

"We're not the only ones who got honey between our toes, right?" Alfie sighed.

"_Ah! What the-" _someone yelled.

"I don't think so." Jerome replied and began wiping off his feet.

A couple minutes later Mick, Fabian and Eddie barge in, fuming.

"You too?" Eddie asked knowingly.

The two nodded and they all growled.

* * *

"You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"What is your problem?"

"Why are you blaming me?"

"Cause you're to blame!"

"What's _your _problem?"

Everyone kept screaming at each other. No one knows how the argument got started. Finally Victor walks in and shouts for them to be quiet and sit down.

"What is going on here?" he snarls.

Nina explains the war to him.

"Well, have fun with that!" he smiles brightly, raising his hands in a 'raise the roof' sort of way.

They looked at him, startled, confused, flabbergasted. He immediately let the smile drip off his face and went back to his growling, cranky self. "I win, stop." he says lowly and trudges out of the room.

The teens burst out laughing.

"Okay, he wins." Alfie sighs.

His friends nodded in agreement and forgot the war in a flash.

* * *

**Yeah...don't know where that Victor thing came from...it was really random...**

**So sorry! It was horrible! I'm gonna work on those other prompts and upload 'em as soon as possible! Please keep sendin' in prompts people! Thanks! Oh, P.S. - I have a new pole up!**

**-Rachel **


	12. I Got You, Babe

**Alright! This was prompted by greenkittycat, who is one of my favorite readers! Has a lot of good ideas! Here's _I Got You, Babe!_**

* * *

Eddie and Patricia were walking back to the house after school, a comfortable silence surrounding them. Eddie bobs his head to the music in his head while Patricia texted Joy.

_Patricia…_

Someone whispered. She looked up at Eddie and looked at him questionably.

"What?"

He turned to her. "What what?"

"What do you need?"

"What? I don't need anything. Just my iPod-"

"No, you whispered my name." she cut him off.

"What? No I didn't."

"Then who…" she drifted off.

"Are you okay?" he asks cautiously.

She doesn't answer just goes back to her texting. He huffs and rolls his eyes.

A few minutes later the same thing rings through her head, only louder. She freezes and glares at her boyfriend.

"Knock it off." she says lowly.

"Knock what off?" he throws his arms up frustrated.

"Whispering my name." she said in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm not-" he stopped and put an arm around her shoulders, putting the back of his hand against her forehead. "Are you sick?" he murmured.

"Of course I'm not sick." she pushed his hand away and shrugged his arm off, stepping away from him and walking again.

He watched after her for a second before sighing and trailing after her.

"Okay what is going on?" she asks shakily, the voices starting to get to her after the fourth time.

She looks to the woods and stares into the darkness intently, trying to spot something, though she didn't know what she was looking for. Maybe Jerome and Alfie? No, they went out with Mara and Amber…maybe-

She froze again when the voice said her name again but it was louder this time. It sounded like-

Her eyes grow wide and she screams, sprinting to the house.

"Patricia!" Eddie called after her, worry sweeping over him.

He runs inside to find no one but Patricia, huddled up in the corner of the dining room.

"Hey, Yacker? You okay? You kinda freaked back there." he jerked a thumb towards the door and sits next to her carefully.

"I-I-I heard h-his voice…he sa-said m-m-my name…" she trembled.

He stares at her for a second. She's never acted like this, not even when she had that nightmare that one time. He didn't ask any questions, knowing who 'he' was. He put his arm around her shoulders once again, this time she didn't push him away. She leaned into him willingly as he pulled her into him. She shakes in his arms as he sits there in silence, giving her time to regroup.

He kissed her hair gently as her shaking slowed and her slight whimpering ceased. He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead, murmuring against her skin,

"_I got you, babe…"_

* * *

**Yeah, not one of my bests...I mean I've already done one of the 'Eddie comforting Patricia' thing, but I did my best! I hope you liked it! When I read your prompt I actually thought of I Got You Babe by Sonny & Cher...**

**I...don't...know...why...though...**

**Anyway...I have a message for Kar, who is a guest so I can't PM her! Message: I'm so sorry, but I can't do your prompt. I personally do not like them together at all and wouldn't know how to write it. I'm sorry. I could probably do any other couples though! But, I guess I should list my couples, right? Okay, here ya go:**

**Jerome/Mara**

**Patricia/Eddie**

**Amber/Alfie**

**Fabian/Nina**

**Mick/Joy**

**You know, the couples that have gotten together, except for Moy...that should totally happen in the 3rd season! But, I'm sorry for not doing your prompt! Love y'****all! Y'all give me confidence to write! Keep sendin' in those prompts and reviewing!**

**-Rachel**


	13. Obliterating Aliens

**This was prompted by...ellenxxjacobxx, who is a guest. She requested a Fabina fic so, here it is! It's inspired by the first season and they're playing that game when Fabian's Uncle Ade shows up.**

* * *

"Aw." Nina groaned, throwing her head back when she lost the game-again.

"You just died," Fabian whispered up at her, smiling. "again."

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped playfully.

He rolled his eyes and takes the gameboy from her. "I'll show you how it's done."

"Since when are you a video game expert?" she smirked.

"Since I was ten." he said smugly.

"So, you've been a expert for what? Four years?" she raised her eyebrows teasingly.

"Six." he muttered as his mind got lost in the game.

A couple minutes later he cheered and placed the gameboy back in her hands, pointing to the screen. "New high score." he smirk.

"Alright…" she murmurs and starts a new game.

* * *

After a few loses she groans and looks at her boyfriend. "What is so interesting about this game?"

He stares at her blankly before opening his mouth to reply.

"Never mind, don't answer that." she stopped him.

She started again and after many new games Fabian got up to get a snack for the her and him. Suddenly he heard a scream and ran into the common room to find her jumping up and down, pumping her fists.

"I won!" she smiled, doing a very funny happy dance.

He grinned and said, "Congratulations."

"And," she paused for dramatic affect and he rose his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. "Beat your high score!"

"I'll win it back." he crosses his arms over his chest, feeling very confident.

His confidence quickly drains from his body when she grinned and shook her head, shoving the gameboy in his face. "No, I _obliterated_ you! Ha!" she laughed.

His wide eyes skimmed over the high score list.

_1. TheChosenOne - 13,397_

_2. GuitarGeek - 7,992_

_3. GuitarGeek - 5,972_

_4. GuitarGeek - 4,192_

_5. GuitarGeek - 2, 486_

"No, you didn't." he declared stubbornly. "I'm going to win that back."

He took it from her and started playing again, forgetting his snack.

She smiles and kisses his cheek. He doesn't even look up, though his cheeks do begin to turn a light shade of pink.

She roles her eyes. "Boys." she mutters and walks out of the room, hearing a loud groan when she heads up the stairs.

* * *

**There ya go! Don't know if that's what you had in mind...oh well, hope you liked it! SEND IN MORE PROMPTS EVERYONE AND REVIEW! LOVE Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	14. Family Feud

**Wow, three updates in one night! I am good! Anway, this was prompted by DiamondxPink. It's another Peddie! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Patricia!" someone called from behind her and Eddie.

She and Eddie had decided to go to a fair today and were in line for _The Scream. _A 'totally epic rollercoaster that'll turn your brain to goo!', Eddie had announced to her excitedly, practically squealing like a kid in a candy store when they have a ten dollar bill. She turned to find Piper standing there with her parents.

She forgot the ride and hopped out of line, running over to them. She game her mother and father a gentle squeeze before turning to Piper, hugging her tightly.

"Get over here, Krueger!" she yelled over to the blonde punk.

"But-the-" he stuttered pointing to the front of the line, which was only a few feet from him. He sighed and left the line.

"Mum, dad, you remember Eddie Sweet." she motioned to him.

They nodded and shook his hand. Patricia's mother had the same auburn hair has her daughters with brown eyes while their father had graying brown hair and jade green eyes to match his daughters'

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Patricia asked after Eddie and Piper exchanged slightly awkward hellos.

Piper looked at the ground as her mother replied, "Piper had a break from school and we had a break from work, and she had just gotten straight As on her report card so we thought we might treat her to something special."

Piper bit her lip, knowing this was going to peeve Patricia off-big time.

Patricia turned to Eddie and looked at him sweetly, anger in her eyes. "Eddie, would you mind getting me a soda? Thank you!" she pushed him towards a concession stand and shooed him away when he tried to ask her what was wrong. He bought her favorite soda after a long wait in line and walked back to the spot he had last seen his auburn haired girlfriend. He looked around and spotted her red hair flash behind a game tent. He made his way over there and stopped in his tracks when he heard Patricia groaned. Seconds later she storms past him with Piper scolding her parents.

He ran after her and grabbed her arm, turning her to him causing her to crash into his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she muttered bitterly and yanked out of his grip.

He threw the soda into the trash and dragged her behind a concession stand. He took her hands in his, looking into her eyes and asked her again.

She sighed and explained that she and her parents had never taken her out when she was off of school and gotten straight As. She was very upset and had started a fight with them.

"I'm sorry you got into a fight," he whispered. "but you don't need to take it out on me."

She rolled her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. He was surprised at first, since she never hugged him but he realized she's really upset. He wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her back. He kissed behind her ear gently and whispered, 'I love you.' into her ear.

She responds with a kiss and a faint reply and lets him go. He smirked as she pulled him back into the groups of people. She scanned the crowd but saw no sign of her parents.

"I'll call them later and apologize." she told him and said she wanted to leave. He nodded in understanding, forgetting _The Scream_.

* * *

As Patricia and Eddie pulled up into the driveway of Anubis House she spots her parents' car in front of theirs. She hops out of the car when he shut it off and hurried inside. She found her parents sitting in the common room with Piper and Joy.

"Patricia," her father sighed, turning to her.

"We talked and," her mother continued. "We're sorry. We should take you out more often, even if you don't get a good mark."

"Yes, we love you." her father told her. "I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know that." she smiled and hugged them tightly.

"Why don't we take you both out right now?" Mrs. Williamson suggested when she and her daughter pulled away.

"I'd like that." she grinned.

Piper matched her twin's grin and they left the room. Patricia ran back over to Eddie and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." she smiles.

He grins after her fleeting figure, plopping onto the couch turning on the TV, _Family Feud _popping onto the screen. He laughed at the coincidence and began searching for something better to watch, having enough drama between one family for the day.

* * *

**Alright, that's not _exactly_ what you asked for but, I hope you enjoyed it! Please send in prompts and review, peeps! Oh, also I have a new poll up! Check that out!**

**I just became obsessed with this song, Superman by Moi Navarro! If you haven't already heard it, look it up! I love it so much! The music video has Nathan Kress and Madisen Hill in it. Though I don't like Madisen I like the song (not the video), she has nothing to do with it. Let me know what you think of the song!**

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	15. Bromance and Girly Moments

**Hey, y'all! Sorry! It's taken forever for me to update anything! I really need to update stuff before school starts! I'll try to do better! This was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! I totally love that girl! She's like, one of my regular readers for this story I guess you could say...hope you like it!**

* * *

"Why don't you two go get us some napkins?" Patricia suggests to the two blondes sitting in front of her and Mara.

"Okay." Eddie replies.

Jerome looks at Mara, who smiles sweetly, and shrugs. he stands and throws a quick wink her way before following Eddie.

When he got to the punk he finds him leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing?" Jerome asks, grabbing some napkins.

"They're just getting rid of us so they can talk about us." Eddie replies smirking.

Jerome opens his mouth to question him but Eddie cuts him off by pointing to their table in the middle of the small cafe.

He looks over her shoulder to find Patricia and Mara smiling and giggling. which was a strange thing for the goth pixie - she never giggles.

"Okay, then," Jerome sighs, leaning on the counter also, a a hand through his hair. "What do we do until they're finished?"

"Depends on how long they keep this going." he looks over at the table again. Mara had her phone out, which she and Patricia were leaning over, smiling like an idiot.

"What are they doing?" Jerome asks.

"Mara's showing Yacker pictures on her phone." Eddie groaned. "How often does Mara take pictures of and/or with you?"

"...Anytime she has her phone..."

"They'll be like that for 8 minutes...minimum."

Jerome rolls his eyes and a silence settled around them.

After a few minutes Eddie snickers.

"What, Junior?"

"Who woulda thought you and I would settle down?" Eddie laughed.

"What?" Jerome grunts, dragging a hand over his face.

"Oh, come on, you and I are both pranksters, trouble-makers, players, yet, we have girlfriends." Eddie explained. "Do you even plan on breaking up with Mara?"

"Of course not." Jerome scoffs.

"See? Same here." Eddie confesses.

"Let's stop talking before thus turns into a misguided bromance conversation." Jerome suggests.

"Fantastic idea, Jerry." Eddie approved, slapping his shoulder.

* * *

"That's a cute picture." Mara smiled at the phone.

"Oh, this one is of him at the beach that one day," Patricia grinned, sliding to the next picture. "He didn't see me take it."

"Woah!" Mara's eyes went wide.

Patricia laughed at Mara's blush as the image of Jerome shirtless seeped into the raven-haired girl's mind.

"Anyway..." Mara muttered, shaking her head violently.

* * *

"Patricia's showing Mara pictures of me shirtless." Eddie smirked smugly as he watched Mara's eyes grow four times bigger than their original size.

"What?" Jerome exclaimed, pushing off the counter to peek around the corner.

"And know she's thinking about you shirtless." Erie assured him as a deep blush formed on the other boy's girlfriend's face.

"Oh, good." Jerome grinned.

* * *

As the girls finished they put their phones away and the nous appear with the napkins.

"Here ya go." Eddie handed the napkins to his girlfriend as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks!" She smiled and took a sip of her barely warm late.

Jerome and Mara didn't day anything as she stared at her coffee shyly and he smirked at her faint blush knowingly.

Eddie and Jerome loomed at each other and stated simultaneously, "We should do this again sometime."

Mara and Patricia just shrug. They didn't need to question them.

* * *

**It's not exactly what you asked for but I hope you liked it! I'm not happy with the title of the drabble. I was going to call it 'Talks' but I didn't have literal 'talks'. And I didn't have enough room to add some! Sorry! Please review and send in prompts, y'all! I'm a little backed up and my brother is having me write a one-shot for him so...I've got some requests that need to be filled. But, I will do yours as soon as I get done with the others! Later!**

**-Rachel**


	16. Truth or Dare

**Alright! This was prompted by KitKat luv! Now, I must warn you, it's not exactly like y'all wanted! I changed it up a bit. Also, it's not my best ever, I don't even know where it came from! I was helping my dad and mom explain being a distributor for ADVOCARE_,_ so I waqs a bit disctracted... **

**Hey, I've been wondering! Has anyone ever heard of ADVOCARE? Let me know if you have! It's awesome (for those who have heard of it and tried it: It's awesome right?)! R&R! Thanks!**

* * *

"Mick!" Joy gasped as her boyfriend sprayed her with he water gun.

"Joy!" He mimicked her.

She rolls her eyes and squeals, as he charges after her, and runs off.

"Get her, Mick!" Patricia ordered him.

He soon caught her and they fall to the ground laughing.

* * *

The teens' water fight soon ended with Mara and Amber surrendering along with Fabian and Alfie.

They trudged into the house and run to their rooms before Victor punished them. They meet in the common room and start talking amongst each other.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Jerome suggests smirking.

Everyone groaned but complied, though they were hesitant. They sat in circle on the floor and Jerome told Alfie to start.

"Uh...Fabian, truth or dare?" He pointed.

"Truth." He says quickly.

"Alright..." Alfie tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Uh..." He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "When I was twelve I had a crush on thus girl, Carol, and I tried to show off for her, but, I'm not the most athletic person and I ended up breaking my wrist...and her leg..."

Everyone burst out laughing (except for Nina, of course)and Fabian blushed a deep scarlet.

"Alright, Fabian's turn." Jerome chuckled, wiping his eyes free of the tears pricking at the edge if his eyes due to Fabian's humiliation.

"Jerome, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He shrugged in return.

"I dare you to tell the truth." Fabian smirked.

"About..." Jerome prompted.

"What's your biggest secret?"

Immediately Jerome's face hardened and his eyes turned to ice as he glared at Fabian. He tensed up and the corners of his lips turned down in a deep frown.

"Mate, pass!" Alfie whispered to his friend urgently.

"Jerome, you don't have to do this." Mara tells him softly, taking his hand in hers.

"I'd rather not say." Jerome's voice was low and dangerous.

"Uh..." Fabian looks at him curiously. Jerome's face was emotionless. "Amber? Truth or dare?"

"...What? Oh, truth." She shook her head, forgetting the last few minutes.

"When did you start liking Alfie?"

"About a week after he asked me out." She shrugged.

* * *

This went on for a few questions with Amber daring Jerome to tell Mara he loved her, which caused Mara to grin like an idiot, though, he had already said it many times before.

"Eddie, truth or-" Mick started, throwing an arm around Joy's shoulders.

"Dare." The blonde cut him off.

"I dare you to scare Trudy," he pointed at Patricia. "With Williamson."

Trudy walked into the kitchen at that moment and began pulling pots and pans out.

"Come on," Eddie whispered, sneaking up kitchen door, Patricia quietly following him.

"Gah!" They scream in her face when she turned around.

She jumps and drops the container of flour she was holding. The white powder flies into the air.

"Oh!" She gasps, holding a hand to her chest before muttering the same thing when she saw the flour that covered most of the floor and half her body.

"Please clean this up, lovelies." She sighs and leaves the room to change. The two turn and glare at Mick, who was in hysterics, and knelt down to the floor, trying to contain their own laughter.

* * *

**I told you it wasn't my best... **

**This wasn't completely a romance thing, more friendship and humor. Some Moy and Jara in there...REVIEW! Hope y'all liked it! Also, in the last chapter I did for _House of Names _I forgot to put in the bible verse! So, here's today's verse. I'll try to get better at it!**

**'13 In him you also, when you heard the word of truth, the gospel of your salvation, and believed in him, were sealed with the promised Holy Spirit, 14 who in the guarantee of our inheritance until we acquire possession of it, to the praise of his glory.' Ephesians 1:13-14**

**There y'all have it! Um...I'll try to get the next drabble up tonight! Later! Thanks for reviewin' and please, send in prompts!**

**-Rachel**


	17. Young Love

**Alrighty! I am back! I'm gonna try to update at least two of my stories tonight! I've taken forever I know! Sorry, y'all! I went shopping with my dad tonight so I wasn't working on my stories. I'm chatting with my dad on FB and he's sitting across from me at the table...**

**I'm also listening to 'Spiders Are Ferocious' by Brad Stine. Ever heard of him? He's awesome! Anyway, here's the drabble. This is my first ever Amfie and it was prompted by Patrina-Namber-Jara!**

**Now, I don't know if I told y'all this before but she had read, reviewed and favorited all of my stuff! She also has a Patrina (Patricia/Nina pairing)one-shot but I didn't read it cuz...I don't do M rated fics or gay/lesbian stuff. Not a fan-AT ALL!**

**So. Here y'all go!**

* * *

Jerome snaps out of his thoughts when his best mate shakes his shoulder roughly. He had tuned him out when he began talking about Amber.

"What, what, mate?" he looks up at him.

"Look! There she is." Alfie pointed off into the distance, and at first glance it looked like he was pointing at a group of people, but Jerome knew better - he was pointing at the 'gorgeous blonde angel' - as Alfie put it.

"I know who Amber is, Alfie," Jerome sighs standing up, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "She's Mara's best friend and she lives in our house. Just go talk to her." he shrugs.

Alfie's eyes grow wide in shock and Jerome rolls his eyes.

"I'm meeting Mara for lunch." he slaps his friend on the shoulder. "Don't be scared, she just a person."

"But she's not 'just a person'!" he tried to tell him but his roommate was already out the door. "She's Amber." he says softly to himself.

He blew out a breath and shook his whole body as a way to stop the shaking. He ran up to her as she walked away from her cheerleader friends.

"Hey, Amber!" he grins, waving at he wildly.

"Hi, Alfie!" she smiles.

"How are you?" he asks.

"Great! You?" she replies happily.

"Awesome!" he said with matching enthusiasm.

They continued down the path to the house talking about shopping and aliens, and they never got bored.

"Oh, look, a kite." Amber pouts dramatically, pointing to a tree that held a bright orange and yellow kite, stuck in the leaves.

"I'll get it!" Alfie boasted.

The blonde grinned widely and clapped her hands excitedly.

Alfie dropped his bag and shed his coat. He ran up to the tree, found a foot hold, and gripped a branch. A couple branches later one broke and he yelped in surprise as he fell.

"Alfie!" Amber screeched.

"I'm alright!" he reassured her. He was hanging from a branch by his feet. They caught on one of them. "But, can you get someone to help me? The blood is rushing to my head - very quickly.

She giggled and stepped forward, coming face to face with him. "You're cute." she smiled. She kissed his cheek and ran off to find help, leaving Alfie with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm working on the chapters for other stories and the next drabbles as you read! So, prompt, review and check out my other stories! Oh, and my poll! I'm takin' that down on Sunday! I just wanna know what y'all want me to do! Do y'all need to know what they're about? I could add that...just participate pllllleeeeaaaasssseeee!**

**Oh! The verse! Here it is:**

**'And they were astonished at his doctrine: for his word was with power.' Luke 4:32**

**Do y'all like that? Do you like the whole 'verse in each chapter' thing? Cuz, no one does that. Well, even if you don't like it that's fine. I don't care. I'm still gonna do it.**

**Oh, andI have a message for Rocker - the guest: WHO THE HECK CARES? I don't care what y'all think! So what if y'all think they suck? I think the canon couples are totally AWESOME! Deal with it. Y'all can be hater all y'all want but if you're gonna do that - especially to me - expect an angry ramble! **

**Anway...GOD BLESS Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	18. Sick

**Hey, y'all! This was prompted by tawnyangel! I'm workin' on the other drabbles! Don't worry your pretty little heads! **

* * *

!

"Just drink it!" I whined, shoving the glass of orange juice in my girlfriend's face.

"No!" she moaned, covering her face with a pillow, dragging the word out.

Patricia was sick for the first time in years. I had found this a way to spend time with her and get out of school, so it was a win-win. She wasn't listening to me when I told her to do something. My mom's a nurse so I knows what I'm doing. She just won't drink the stinkin' OJ!

"Come on, Yacker." I rolls his eyes, taking the pillow, fluffing it, sticking it under her head again and bringing her up into a sitting position. "Drink it and I'll give you a kiss." I prompt.

"You'd get sick too, doofus." she retorts in a scratchy voice.

"Trust me, it'd be worth it." I smirk.

She presses her lips together, crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head.

"Come on…" I whisper into her hair.

I kiss behind her ear and I feel her try to hold back a shudder. My smirk grows and I put the glass on the nightstand. I slip in next to her on the bed and wrap my arms around her waist. Her shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing some skin which gave me the perfect opportunity to annoy the heck out of her and…scare the living daylights out of her.

I let my fingers brush her skin and this time she shivers. I move so my nose was right at the base of her neck and I breathed in deeply. Even when she's sick she smells good!

I kiss her neck, up her jaw line and stop at her mouth. She smirks at me triumphantly. I shrug and capture her lips with mine. She sits still for a second, surprised I had actually kissed her when she was sick, before she kissed me back.

After kissing for, God knows how long, I pulled back and handed her the orange juice.

She looks at it for a second then at me.

"Now, drink it. Please?" I smile. "We could go farther if you drink it."

Her eyes grow wide and she chugs the drink down in less than five seconds. "No." she said firmly. "I'm sick."

"More?" I smirk, taking the empty glass from her..

She nods her head vigorously. I left the room and coughed as I felt my throat getting itchy.

So what if I get sick? It was so worth it.

* * *

**Sorry if y'all didn't like it! I kinda had this weird feelin' that if Eddie was takin' care of Patricia he'd do somethin' like that...don't know why...**

**I thought it was cute. I could totally see Patricia bein' all whiny when she's sick! **

**Please review! And check out that poll! **

**I'm...falling...asleep...so...tired...**

**Oh! And thank you Patrina-Namber-Jara! I'm glad you liked Young Love! **

**Verse! This is for those who are dealin' with doubt: **

**_I tell you the truth, if you have faith as small as a mustard seed, you can say to this mountain, 'Move from here to there' and it will move. Nothing will be impossible for you._  
Matthew 17:20 **

**There y'all go! Later!**

**-Rachel**


	19. Help

**Howdy, y'all! How goes it? This was also prompted by tawnyangel! Thanks! It's a bit of friendship, humour and then a little romance - Patrome friendship and Peddie romance! This is probably my shortest drabble! In this series...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Please!" Patricia begged for the fiftieth time.

"No," Jerome sighs, flipping to the next page of his book.

"What are you even reading?" Patricia changed the subject. "A comic book?"

"Wha-no." he glared. "The Raven, if you _must _know."

"Who's that by?" she asked as Eddie entered the room.

"Edgar Allen Poe." Jerome moans, running a hand over his face.

Patricia could feel Eddie's eyes burning holes into her and Jerome. But she didn't care. Let him be jealous and paranoid.

"Never pictured you to read something like that." she muses.

He shrugs and goes back to his book.

"Please!" she whined again.

"Why do I need to do it?"

"Because we really need help!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." she nods.

"Fine, I'll help you with your stupid chess game." he rolls his eyes.

"Senet." she corrected.

"Whatever." he dismissed it with a wave of his hand and strolled our of the room, whistling.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked, suddenly appearing behind her.

She rolled her eyes at his jealousy and turned to him, she put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Nina, Joy and I needed notes for chemistry." she replies, her hand dropping from his shoulder. "Mara recommended him."

He watches her leave the room and shrugs. Patricia and Jerome? No way. Everyone knows he likes Mara.

_And that Yacker's head-over-heels in love with me, _he thought smirking and went back to making his snack.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, Edgar slithered his way into my story - again. See, I can totally see Jerome reading something like Edgar Allen Poe, Shakespeare, Wordsworth - all those guys! You know, stuff that's poetry, you can quote, stuff like that. Hey! That's a great idea! I need to write that down...**

**Anyway, hope y'all liked that! I thought it was cute! I actually just got an idea to do a couple friendship one-shots/drabbles for some people. Not sure who yet. **

_**'But small is the gate and narrow the road that leads to life, and only a few find it.' **_**Matthew 7:14**

**Thanks for the reviews y'all! Expecially justkeeptyping! Girl, I love you! I love all ya guys! REVIEW!**

**-****Rachel**


	20. Parents Meet The Parents

**Hey, y'all! Two chapters! WHOO! Alright, this was prompted by HOAluver7089! Here y'all go!**

* * *

"Mum, dad, this is Eric Sweet and Christina Miller, Eddie's parents." Patricia introduced them.

Patricia's parents, Andrew and Victoria, stood before Eddie and his folks. Andrew had short graying brown hair and green eyes. Victoria had a young face, auburn hair - like her daughter - and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Victoria smiled shaking their hands after introductions.

"You too." Christina grinned.

What's funny is that Eddie wasn't anything like either of his parents beside his mother's blonde hair and his father's blue eyes. And Patricia wasn't much like her parents either. But that's what made them perfect for each other.

"Let's sit, shall we?" Eric suggested.

They all nod and sit down at the table for six. Eddie, his mother and father sat on one side while Patricia and her parents sat across from them.

* * *

The whole night revolved around the parents exchanging parental advice, embarrassing stories and baby pictures.

While the couples were caught up in a video of Eddie potty-training Eddie and Patricia found that their chance to escape.

"You know, you're pretty cute with only a diaper and cowboy boots on." Patricia smirked.

"Maybe I can do something like that for ya later." Eddie smirked back.

Patricia blushed a deep scarlet, not expecting that blow to backfire.

"What are you two doing?" they look over to see Patricia's mother peeking around the corner, some of her red hair falling in her face.

"Nothing, just talking." Patricia shrugs and follows her back to the table with an eye roll.

"What were you two talking about?" Andrew glares at Eddie.

"Patricia was just saying how I-" he started.

"Do not talk about, Krueger!" Patricia glowered at him.

"Krueger? As in Freddie Krueger?" Christina snickered.

"Yeah, that's her nickname for me," Eddie explained.

"One of many," Patricia smirked. "While Slimeball only has one."

"I can come up with more if you want me to, Blabs." Eddie proposed.

"Could you really, Cockroach?" Patricia stared at him with wide eyes and fake astonishment.

"Yes I could, Herminie." Eddie leans back in his chair with a smug smirk implanted on his face.

She glared at him before smirking and adding, "Doofus."

"Patsy."

"Moron."

"Trixie."

"Idiot."

"Tricia."

"Is it just me or are all these nicknames getting more and more lamer as we go along?" Patricia stopped.

"It's not just you." Eddie shook his head.

The two turned back to their parents who were just staring at them, eyes and mouth wide open before shaking their heads.

"So what were you all talking about?" Patricia smiled sweetly at them as if nothing had happened.

"Um…" Eric thought for a moment. "First days of 1st grade."

"I don't remember those." Eddie shook his head again.

"Neither do I." Patricia agreed.

"Well now you will." the adults grinned at them and they groaned, sliding down in their chairs.

* * *

**Haha! I thought that one was funny! Hope y'all liked it! REVIEW please!**

**This is for anyone who's feeling unloved:**

**_See how very much our Father loves us, for he calls us his children, and that is what we are!_  
1 John 3:1**

**Later y'all! **

**God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	21. Crazy Filled Plane

**Hey, y'all! Now, this one was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! See, I don't even need to double check what her pen name is! She totally awesome! Which means: I take the time to memorize her name! Kay, just to warn y'all, there is some major bizarreness goin' on in this chapter! I don't know where this came from _at all_! Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"I want a unicorn!" Amber pouts and slouches in her seat.

"Ooh! So do I!" Joy grins.

"I have a unicorn." Eddie says smugly.

"No you don't." Patricia snorted, turning away from the window.

"Yeah, I do!" he retorts.

"Where is it then?" Jerome asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, I call her and she appears," he replied, his shoulders. "I don't know where she goes when she's not with me."

"I have one too!" Nina grinned.

"So do I!" Mara giggled.

"Mine's purple and she's called Cupcake." Nina sighs.

"And mine's rainbow, called Rainbow!" Mara piped in.

The ten teens were sitting in Amber's private jet and they've been in the plane for six hours now. The small space was starting to get to them.

"I can make a rainbow appear." Alfie grinned and whipped out his magic wand. He waved it towards the window and a large bright rainbow shot across the sky.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Woah!"

"Awesome sauce!"

They all turned to Eddie and he shrugged.

"I have a cupcake." Mick said holding a chocolate cupcake on the palm of his hand up for all to see.

The other looked at one another and I a split second they shot out of their seats and lunged at him. He whimpered as they all came down on top of him.

"Give it to me!" Patricia screeched.

"No! Gimme it!" Eddie growled.

The next five minutes was screaming and growling hair, hair pulling and punching. Eventually cupcake had miraculously split into five equal pieces. Each couple shared, though there was a small argument coming from Patricia and Eddie.

The teens soon fell asleep, each having strange dreams that, for some bizarre reason, had to do with cheese and giant green monkeys.

* * *

When they all woke up they were greeted by Eddie, Nina and Mara brushing three large unicorns.

Eddie's was pure white with orange eyes and a golden horn.

Nina's was bright purple with yellow eyes that had specks of orange and red in them. It's horn was silver and it's mane and tail had sparkles.

Mara's was rainbow. It's tail was light blue and yellow, it's mane red, green and dark green, and it's whole body was orange while it's eyes were purple and it's horn was a sparkly silver.

"Wow!" Amber squealed.

"There's more of these you know!" Nina smiled and pointed out the window.

Sire enough the island they were landing on had a large sign that read,

_Unicorn Island_

And that's when they all woke up.

* * *

**See? I told you it was weird...**

**Anyway! Here's the verse!**

**'5 Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; 6 in all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your paths straight.' Proverbs 3:5-6**

**Thanks for readin' y'all! ReViEw!**

**GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**

**P.S I got a new poll up!**


	22. The Laundry Room

**Alright, this is short and simple - a little weird - but, yeah...**

**This was prompted by none other than...xXAquaMangoXx! How's it going girl? Hope y'all liked this!**

* * *

'_I'm boooored!' _Alfie's status update read.

'_We all are, Alfie.' _Patricia comments.

'_Ditto.' _Eddie also commented.

'_At least we're not somewhere disgusting.' _Mara stated brightly. _'We're in the laundry room.'_

And why are they in the laundry room, sitting on the washer and dryer, leaning against the walls and laying on the floor, you ask? It's completely simple - they're locked in. And being stuck in a small, cramped room with no means of escape with ten teenagers is not good. They don't even know how they got stuck. One second Alfie has a surprise for them, next the door's shut and locked.

'_Alfie, mate, you're bored because you locked us in here.' _Jerome blamed.

'_I didn't do it!' _Alfie protested.

'_So what, a window was open?' _Fabian commented.

'_Yeah!' _Alfie nodded at his phone.

What's funny is that the teens could see and hear each other yet they talked to each other on Facebook instead.

'_So the wind shut the door…and locked it?' _Mick rolled his eyes.

'_I did not do it!' _Alfie updated his status.

'_Aw, boo, I believe you :)' _Amber commented.

_'I believe you too, Alfie.'_ Joy agreed.

'_Thanks, Ambs, thanks Joy.' _Alfie grinned and liked her comment.

The ten sat in that room for two hours before the door flung open, revealing a frantic and guilty looking Trudy.

They all shot up and ran to her, giving her hugs and kisses of thanks.

"I'm so sorry, lovelies," she gushed shamefully. "I didn't know you were in there!"

"It's okay, Trudy, thank you for letting us out!" Joy grinned.

"I had gotten you're text, Mara." she explained.

"Thank you, Mara!" Jerome praised.

She blushed a deep shade of red at the praise and when Jerome's lips met hers in a head spinning kiss.

"Sorry for blaming you, mate." Mick slapped Alfie's shoulder.

They all chorused apologies and then they all went off to do their own things.

"Oh, my surprise!" Alfie remembered.

He ran into the laundry again and fumbled around in the boxes stacked against the all. He grinned as he held up his new magic set.

Trudy walked up to the door, shut it softly and locked it before leaving the room.

Alfie turned around and ran to the door. He didn't expect it to be closed so he ended up running right into it. He fell back and onto the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? HATE it? Let me know! REVIEW!**

**Alright, before I do the verse I have somethings I wanna ask and talk to y'all 'bout, kay? **

**Firstly: Check out my poll!**

**Secondly: Do y'all have any prayer requests? See, I'm always prayin' for people and I was wonderin' if y'all had somethin' ya need prayin' for. You can PM me or review, I will share your requests unless you specifically asks me not to. So...yeah!**

**Thirdly: Some of y'all are askin' me to do more Fabina and Amfie. I am workin' on a couple but if y'all want more y'all are gonna have to prompt more. I don't have many ideas for those couples because they're not my favorites. Jara and Peddie are. So go ahead and send me those ideas y'all have swimmin' 'round in those pretty little heads of yours. I could do Moy too if y'all want. **

**Fourthly: Is there such a thing as a fourthly? I don't know...anyway, SEND IN THOSE PROMPTS! **

**Fifthly: Is that how you spell fifthly? VERSE: **

**This is for those who need comfort: ****  
_Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. _Psalm 23:4**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel **


	23. Shopping

**This one's a little long but I like it! Hope y'all like it too! This was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What about this one, boo?" Amber asked, posing in the billionth blouse since they got there - twenty minutes ago.

"It looks great, Ambs!" Alfie grinned. "You always look great."

His girlfriend awed, kissed him on the cheek and skipped back into the dressing room.

He groaned and fell back in his seat.

'_This is going to be a long day.'_ he thought.

* * *

Fabian and Nina just walking hand in hand through the crowded halls of the large three story mall. They weren't going to shop like the others.

As they passed a bookstore something caught Nina's eye.

It was a large, thick golden book with a gold, green and red bird, spreading it's wings across the cover.

"Fabian, look." she pointed, stopping causing him to halt also.

He looked over to the window and read aloud,

"'Egyptology: Secrets of Ancient Egypt.'"

They looked at each other grinning and ran into find the book, ignoring the stares they got.

* * *

Jerome stopped in his tracks and pulled Mara over to him. He was looking down at a brand new chess board. The small ivory pieces were perfectly polished and every one was still intact.

"Feel like playing?" he asked her, nodding towards the game.

"Only if you feel like losing." she taunted and sat down.

"In your dreams, Jeffray." he smirked and moved his bishop forward, which she captured immediately.

"Darn." he muttered.

She laughed and winked at him.

* * *

"Go long, Mick." Joy grinned, grabbing a football off the rack.

He stared at her for a second before shrugging and moving to the end of the aisle. They ignored the snorts of laughter coming from the three jock-y looking guys to the right of them.

Joy aligned her fingers and pulled her arm back. The next thing Mick knew was the ball flying perfectly over his head. He looks behind him at the football and then at Joy, who's smirking smugly at the boys, who are staring at her wide eyes and mouths gaping.

"Alright, you can throw a ball." Mick acknowledged, jumping out of his state of shock. "But can you catch?"

She gets ready and he throws it.

She runs back and catches it with her arms, hugging it to her chest.

The four boys stared at her, mouths open and eyes wide, not answering to her calls. She rolls her eyes, tosses the ball back onto the shelf and leaves the store.

* * *

"Wait a second." Patricia turned around and walked back into the music store.

She strolls up to the counter where a short, skinny girl with long blonde hair and pink highlights sat behind it flipping through a fashion magazine. She looks up to reveal pale blue eyes and _way _to much make-up. She stares at Patricia with an emotionless face but when Eddie walks up behind Patricia her face lights up and flirtatious smile plays on her thin, red lips.

"What is it?" Eddie asks, paying the desperate cashier no attention.

"Can I help you with something…?" the girl, who's name tag read Caleste, drifted off.

"Eddie, and this is Patricia." Eddie replied.

"Nice to meet you Eddie," she giggles. "Patsy."

"Yeah. What's th-" Patricia started before getting cut off by _Caleste_, who's batting her eye lashes at none other than Eddie.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Eddie looked at his girlfriend trying to hide his shock at the girls rudeness. "What'd you see, Yacker?"

Caleste snickered and smirked at Patricia smugly, probably thinking it was an insult.

"Check it out, Slimeball." she pointed at the wall behind Caleste.

Eddie's face lit up at the new Sick Puppies CD. The last one on the rack.

"Can you get that Sick Puppies CD down?" Eddie asked.

She nodded and handed it to him.

"Awesome!" he grinned. "We'll take this."

"Alright!" she giggled and he gave her the money. "I love Sick Puppies too."

"Really? What's your favorite song?"

"Uh…" she stalled looking at the CD cover quickly. "Polar Opposite."

Eddie snorted and Patricia pressed her lips together to keep from bursting into hysterics.

"That's not a song. Just the name of the album." Patricia says smugly, ripping the bag from a fuming and embarrassed cashier's hands.

She grabbed Eddie's hand, entwines their fingers and walks out of the store with a quick wink _Celeste's_ way.

* * *

**Peddie was the longest one in there, hope y'all liked it! I like the Peddie and the Moy ones the best I think. They're all goo but I like those two. **

**Ready for the verse y'all? Here it comes! This is a family verse...**

**_The wicked die and disappear, but the family of the godly stands firm._ Proverbs 12:7**

**I have a question for y'all: Do y'all read those verses? Or do you just skip right over 'em? Let me know!**

**Later y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	24. Jealousy and Paranoia

**Alright, this was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"So, what's the deal with those two?" Eddie asked Jerome as they watch their girlfriends laugh with two guys from History class.

"Evan Peterson and Jeremiah Bishop," Jerome starts, craning his neck to see over the bushes. "They're tied for second place for the title of 'Best Looking Guy in School'."

"Who's first place?"

"Us." Jerome smirks.

"Well, that is very true…" Eddie agrees.

They stop talking and watch the girls.

The two boys were both 5'6", about four inches shorter than the two blondes watching them. Jeremiah had short blonde hair that flopped loosely over his forehead right above his dark blue eyes. Evan had shaggy black hair, much like Jeremiah's, and pale green eyes.

The four had been assigned to be partners for a project for History.

Jerome and Eddie had been set up with Mackenzie and Andrea Falls. Twins. Both had bleached blonde hair, pale skin, pale grey eyes and dressed in much to revealing clothes. Over all: they were sluts.

Jerome and Eddie had told them they were getting their books but they were just following Mara and Patricia.

Patricia, Mara and their partners got up from the table, picked up their books and strolled off towards the woods.

"Come on," Eddie motioned for Jerome to follow him.

* * *

Mara laughed and sat down at the picnic table. She, Patricia, Evan and Jeremiah had decided to go to the park across from the school to work on the project.

As the boys set up Mara leaned over to Patricia. "You do know they're behind us right?" she whispers.

"Yes, yes I do." Patricia nodded and opened her notebook.

* * *

The two sat laughing as their boyfriends' glares got harder and colder.

"Would you excuse us?" Patricia smiled and dragged Mara to where Jerome and Eddie were without an answer.

The boys stood up straight from their crouched position in the brush when Patricia and Mara appeared next to them, arms folded across their chests.

"What do you think you're doing?" Patricia glowered.

"Nothing." Jerome shrugged.

"Jerome, you don't have to be paranoid." Mara says to him softly.

"Yeah, you don't have to be paranoid." a voice echoed.

The two couples turned to Evan and Jeremiah.

"Dude, we wouldn't move in on your girlfriends." Evan assures them.

"Everyone knows they're your girlfriends, you two are kind of intimidating." Jeremiah says nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Good." Jerome nodded.

"See?" Mara smiled up at them. "You don't have to be jealous."

"Yeah, how do you think we feel?" Patricia asked placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Eddie's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"You two being set up with the Falls Twins?" Mara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. How about this? I'll ask Miss Valentine to let us four," Mara motioned to her, Patricia, and their boyfriends. "be on a team together and Evan and Jeremiah be with the Falls Twins."

"Awesome!" the other two cried, fist bumping each other.

"Will that work for you two?" Patricia asked Jerome and Eddie.

"Yes…" they sigh.

"Good." the girls smile. They kissed their boyfriends on the cheek and skipped back to school.

* * *

**Yeah, sucky ending but I liked the rest of it, hope y'all did too!**

**_Do not judge, and you will not be judged. Do not condemn, and you will not be condemned. Forgive, and you will be forgiven._ Luke 6:37**

**REVIEW Y'ALL!**

**GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


	25. Strict

**Alright, ya'll! This was prompted by 'GUEST'! Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"…And that's how I lost and Mara won." Amber finished her point of view of the school rep election.

"That's very interesting, Amber." Mrs. Lewis commented.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Alfie had tried to win me over?" the blonde asks.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that, Miss Millington." Mr. Lewis explained and stood up.

"But you just got here twenty minutes ago." Alfie protested.

"Twenty minutes too long." his father mumbled in return.

Amber frowned and her head hung and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She knew this was going to happen. His parents never liked her.

"Goodnight, Alfred." his father nodded and waited while is wife kiss her son on the cheek.

"Mum, dad!" Alfie yelled as they neared the door. He was always being pushed around by his father. _Not this time_, he thought.

"Alfie it's fine," Amber whispered. "Mick's parents didn't like me. It's just how it works.

"No, Ambs." Alfie looked over his shoulder into her teary grey eyes.

His parents looked at him wide eyed, still surprised he had shouted in a fancy restaurant. "I don't care what you think, dad." Alfie stated. He could feel the other customers' eyes on them but kept talking as if they were alone. "Amber is a fantastic girl. She's pretty, she's funny and she's smart! She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not going to let you mess this up. You can say she's not perfect, but in my eyes she is."

When he finished he was breathing heavily and his eyes held fear though his face was hard with determination.

"Aw, thank you, boo." Amber cooed, kissing his cheek and rests her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm.

Some of the people in the room awed and some clapped and whistled, congratulating him on standing up for his girl.

"Oh, Alfred." his mother came over and hugged him and Amber. "I'm so sorry, both of you." she turns to Amber and smiles. "I think you're a wonderful girl."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lewis." Amber grinned.

The three turned and stared at Alfie's father, eyebrows raised expectedly. He seemed uncomfortable with the situation and the stares. He took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"I apologize, Amber." he says. "I was rude and I shouldn't have said what I said."

She watched him for a second when he stuck his hand out for a shake. She ignored it and flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back awkwardly and she pulled back quickly.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." she smiled sheepishly.

Mr. Lewis cleared his throat, straightened his grey blazer and lifted his elbow to his wife. "Shall we go, darling?"

"Goodnight, _Alfie_." she emphasized his name and hugger her son and his girlfriend. "Goodnight, Amber." she took her husband's arm and they strolled out of the building.

Once they were out of sight Alfie blew out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Thank you, Alfie." Amber said softly, hugging him.

He sighs and embraces her back.

She pulls back and kisses him. She breaks the kiss and smiles at him.

His eyes grow wide and a grin creeps onto his face. He doesn't say anything and seconds later he falls out of her arms and onto the floor unconscious.

She stares at him for a moment before shrugging and sitting down to eat.

* * *

**Please review y'all! **

**Ya know, I was on Facebook a few minutes ago and was searching for HOA couple pages. There's one for Fabina, Amfie and Peddie but not JARA! Can y'all believe that? I'm irked! But, not any more! I created a Jara page! It's called _Jerome + Mara = Jara_! Please 'LIKE' it if y'all want! If y'all request me to be y'all's friend I will accept as long as y'all tell me that you're one of my readers! Thanks for readin'!**

_**Shout for joy to the Lord , all the earth. Worship the Lord with gladness; come before him with joyful songs. Know that the Lord is God.  
It is he who made us, and we are his; we are his people, the sheep of his pasture. Enter his gates with thanksgiving and his courts with praise; give thanks to him and praise his name. For the Lord is good and his love endures forever; his faithfulness continues through all generations.**_**Psalm 100:1-5**

**-Rachel**


	26. May I Have This Dance?

**Alright, this one is very short but I think it's cute. And it's not exactly how you prompted it but it's still good!**** This drabble was prompted by ildac1503! Here y'all go!**

* * *

Nina and Fabian snuck past Amber and her babbling and hurried outside. It was chilly and a light breeze would whip through the trees and their hair every few minutes. The sky was filled with a thousand stars and a full moon cast a bright glow over the campus.

"Well that's a relief," Nina shivered, hugging herself. "peace and quiet."

She was referring to the blaring music in the house. Amber was having a party for her and Alfie's 2 month anniversary.

"Are you cold?" Fabian asks, then blushes at the stupid question that had escaped his lips. He took off his black blazer to reveal a dark blue sweater and draped it over his Chosen One's shoulders.

"Thank you," she blushes.

They stood there looking around for a few minutes before Fabian sighs and took a step closer to her.

"What?" she smiles up at him.

"Nina Martin, may I have this dance?" he asks sheepishly, holding his hand out to her.

"There's no music." she points out.

"So?" her boyfriend shrugs, his confidence slowly fading.

She grins at him and takes his hand. They sway to the music in their heads not paying any attention to what's happening around them.

They jump out of the each other's arms when a flash of white light blinks next to them. They turn to see Amber with a camera and a large grin plastered on her face.

"Fabina!" she squeals and runs back into the house.

Fabian and Nina rolled their eyes and walked into the house hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Have y'all ever heard For You by Keith Urban? If not, look it up! It's such a good song! Let me know what y'all think about it!**

**_Then Christ will make his home in your hearts as you trust in him. Your roots will grow down into God's love and keep you strong. And may you have the power to understand, as all God's people should, how wide, how long, how high, and how deep his love is. May you experience the love of Christ, though it is too great to understand fully. Then you will be made complete with all the fullness of life and power that comes from God. _Ephesians 3:17-19**

**Keep sendin' in those prompts y'all! And remember: if y'all ever need prayer for somethin' just let me know! I won't tell anyone about it if y'all don't want me to and I'll pray for it alone! I'm always prayin' for people!**

**-Rachel**


	27. Concert Tickets

**This is for Patrina-Namber-Jara, y'all! It's not exactly what ya asked for but I think it's good! Sorry for takin' so long! EnJoY!**

* * *

"Come on, Yacker, talk to me!" Eddie pleads.

Patricia kept her eyes on her plate of food, ignoring him.

"What are you two fighting about again?" Mara asks.

"Dear Eddie Sweet hadn't told me he was still friends with an ex-girlfriend. I walked in on him video chatting with her last night." Patricia replies coldly before Eddie could speak up.

"We used to hang out a lot, we were really good friends, it was just a crush and it was a huge mistake dating. We can't talk like we used to." Eddie defends himself.

"Whatever." she scoffs. She stood up and stormed to the door.

"It's a shame this concert ticket will go to waste." he stands and walks hurriedly to her fleeting form. "I know how much my girlfriend loves Sick Puppies."

She freezes in the doorway. "What seats?" she said lowly.

"Front row." he smirks. "I wanted to ask my _very forgiving_ girlfriend, but she's not here."

She turns to him and her eyes immediately settle on the ticket Eddie was tapping against his chin thoughtfully.

"Give me the ticket." she demands, holding her hand out.

"That doesn't sound like her…" he murmurs looking around the room.

"Krueger, give me the ticket." she glowers.

"No…"

Patricia frowned and took a deep breath. She smiles sweetly at him and takes a step forward. "Eddie, I'm sorry for getting angry." she apologizes. "Please can you give me the ticket?"

"What's are the magic words?" he asks.

"I don't know." she shrugs.

"You know 'em you just won't say 'em in front of them." he nods toward the other house residents.

"Oh. Those magic words…" Patricia muttered. She mumbles something under her breath and though Eddie had heard what she said he asked for her to say it a bit louder.

"I love you." she says under her breath.

"There ya go." Eddie grinned. He hands her the ticket, pulls her into a kiss by her waist, whispers in her ear, "pick ya up at eight." and leaves the room.

* * *

**Have y'all ever heard Monsters by Sick Puppies? That is a song I'm obsessed with! Look it up and tell me what y'all think!**

**_Now we see things imperfectly as in a cloudy mirror, but then we will see everything with perfect clarity. All that I know now is partial and incomplete, but then I will know everything completely, just as God now knows me completely._ 1 Corinthians 13:12 **

**Keep sendin' in prompts! Let me know if I can pray for y'all! Check out my Facebook Jara page - _Jerome + Mara = Jara_! Look me up on FictionPress! Find me on Twitter! Later y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	28. Food Fight

**I'm sorry y'all! I forgot who prompted this! And I'm sorry it took so long to upload it! Now, I had looked through all of my reviews and PMs but never found anything! I don't know if I had deleted the review or if I thought it up myself! So, if you prompted it please let me know! Also, I was going to make this a friendship thing at first but as I wrote it it turned into a Peddie. Sorry if ya don't like it! **

* * *

"Aw, it's kinda cute." Eddie smiles, peeking over Amber's shoulder at the picture of her new born puppy.

"Mate, you're so soft now." Alfie snickers.

"What?" Eddie glares.

"Ever since you started dating Trixie you haven't pulled any pranks or gotten detention or anything! You're soft!" Alfie explains.

"I'm not soft!" Eddie protested.

"Whatever you say." Jerome chuckled, stealing a crisp **(British chip)**from Mara's plate.

"Oh yeah?" Eddie raised an eyebrow and stood up as Patricia sat down with Joy. He looked around until his eyes landed on Mr. Sweet. He lifted a handful of spaghetti and aimed it towards his father. "How's this for soft?" he asks. He flings the noodles forward and they fly through the air as he shouts, "food fight!".

His father stumbles back as the pasta hit his face dead on.

The other students stood, grinned evilly, and began throwing their lunch at the other teens and teachers.

"Slimeball!" Patricia screeched, dodging a ball of mashed potatoes. She ran over to him, hit his hand which caused the egg salad sandwich he was holding to fall to the concrete, and dragged him around the corner of the building.

"What is that all about?" she growls, scraping macaroni out of her auburn hair.

"Alfie and Jerome called me soft!" he pouts.

She stares at him blankly before turning and walking away.

"Who cares?" she mutters as she disappears around the corner.

He frowns and his shoulders slump, he groans, running a hand down his face then through his spiky blonde hair and trudges to his fuming, sauce covered father to apologize.

* * *

**Please review y'all! **

**_We were given this hope when we were saved. (If we already have something, we don't need to hope for it. But if we look forward to something we don't yet have, we must wait patiently and confidently.) _********Romans 8:24-25 **

**********Send in prompts!**

**********-Rachel**


	29. Daring BreakUps

**This one is indcredibly short! It was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx and she got the idea from another drapple. Also, last chapter was prompted by bluberrymuffin!**

* * *

"You want us to what?" Jerome growled, glaring at the four boys sitting in front of him, Alfie, Fabian, Mick and Eddie.

Evan Peterson, Jeremiah Bishop, Grayson Bell and Brandon Armstrong grinned at the Anubis House boys.

Grayson spoke up, his black hair falling in front of his blue eyes, which were sparkling devilishly, "We dare you five to break-up with your girlfriends for the entire day."

"You're what?" each Anubis house girl asked. Each of their voices on different volume scales. Patricia screamed and growled at Eddie. Amber gasped and slapped Alfie across the face before bursting into tears and running off. Joy ran out of the house crying. Nina stared at Fabian with hurt in her eyes and left the room before bursting into tears also. Mara was the one to take it the hardest. She'd never been broken up with before. Tears filled her eyes and her lower lip trembled as she sped away from Jerome, up to her room and fell on her bed, the sobs escaping freely.

The next day the five girls acted as if nothing had happened. And when the boys tried to talk to them they ignored them. The boys soon realize they're all upset they had broken up with them. They go the girls together in the living room and explain everything.

Each girl looked at each other in disbelief. They stood up, walked over to the line of boys and one by one they slapped each boy hard on the cheek.

"Jerks!" they screamed and left the room.

The next day the whole thing blew over and Evan, Jeremiah, Grayson and Brandon were chasing after their girlfriends with red cheeks.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked. I didn't know how to do that without copying the other drabble. Plus my brain is somewhere else at the moment. Now, sorry to disappoint y'all but I'm going to do three more chapters of this before I stop writing for it. I'm not finished completely I'm just gonna work on some other stuff for a while. I'm going to finish 10 Years Later. Try to finish House of H2O. Update Crowns and Tears of Gold a few times. Finish iNames. And I might upload a new one-shot. After I do all that I'm gonna take a break from FanFiction. I'm if y'all don't want me to but I'm gonna work on some of my own stuff. Some actual books. I'll be uploading some of it once I'm finished on Figment and FictionPress. So check 'em out if y'all want! Again sorry. I'll do all that stuff first before I take a break. 'Kay? Good.**

**Anyway! Review! And y'all can send prompts in if y'all want but I wouldn't be able to do 'em in the next few weeks after I finish with the updates. Y'all can review and prompt but y'all won't get a drabble as soon as possible. **

**_For it is written, "I will destroy the wisdom of the wise, and the cleverness of the clever I will set aside." Where is the wise man? Where is the scribe? Where is the debater of this age? Has not God made foolish the wisdom of the world? For since in the wisdom of God the world through its wisdom did not come to know God, God was well-pleased through the foolishness of the message preached to save those who believe._ 1 Corinthians 1:19-21 **

**Sorry for the long author's note, y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	30. Funny Bone

**This is another short one. But I think this one's cute and funny. Um. I have a Fabina up after the next one. It'll be called Meet The Rutters. Just a heads up. Oh. And for those Fabina fans I have this idea for a multi-chapter and I'll be workin' on it in a few months after some of my own writin'. This was prompted by GUEST! I get a lot of guest prompts...**

* * *

"I am so sorry, Yacker!" Eddie apologizes.

"I know! You've apologized eighteen times now!" Patricia rolled her eyes. "I forgive you."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes!" Patricia groaned.

She and Eddie sat in the hospital, Patricia in the bed and Eddie sitting in the chair next to it. Eddie had set up a prank that was meant for Alfie and Patricia had walked into it instead. Something had went wrong and she had slipped on a fish head and fell. She had broken her arm in two places and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table. She had a minor concussion but that didn't keep her from being annoyed by her Cockroach. What made it worse was that she was sitting in a small room, with no shower, smelling of week old fish guts.

"It was meant for Alfie. It would've been more funny if he'd broken his arm." Eddie chuckled.

"Well I don't think it'd be funny." Patricia stares at him blankly.

"Oh, come on, yes you would." Eddie shrugs.

"No. I wouldn't." Patricia shook her head. "I fractured my funny bone. I'm never going to have any humor in my body, ever again."

"What?" Eddie exclaimed, shooting out of his seat.

Patricia burst out laughing, careful not to hurt herself. Her boyfriend sat down slowly, glaring at her.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Sorry for it bein' so short. I'm tryin' to cramp a bunch of updates into one night and my mom doesn't want me to go to bed at 2:00 in the morning like I usually do. School's gonna start up soon!**

**Anyway, review! **

**Oh, and! This is a question for a guest: What's an intuppet?**

******James 3:17**  
_But the wisdom that comes from heaven is first of all pure; then peace-loving, considerate, submissive, full of mercy and good fruit, impartial and sincere._

**-Rachel**


	31. Jerome's Misery

**This was prompted by greenkittycat! **

* * *

"I don't want to!" Jerome whined.

He was being dragged into the mall by Poppy and Mara. The two girls thought it be fun for the three of them to go shopping together. Of course the girls would be the only ones shopping and Jerome would be forced to wait outside the dressing rooms, rating outfits.

"Come on, Gerbil!" Poppy glared at her older brother, pulling on his arm harder.

The three ignored the looks they were getting from the other shoppers and continued to their favorite store. The girls shoved him into a chair in front of the dressing rooms and ran off to get clothes. When they came back they found him trying to sneaking out of the store.

"I'll take care of it." Mara sighs, handing the garments to Poppy.

Mara ran forward and grabbed a shirt. As Jerome steps through the doors she throws the shirt and it lands on his shoulder. He turns around, stepping through the sensors, and the alarm goes off. He stares at Mara in shock as she stomps forward as store clerk did as well.

"I'm sorry." Mara smiles.

She rips the shirt off her boyfriend's shoulder and hands it to the girl nicely. She grabs Jerome's hand, explains that she had thrown it at him to get him to stay, and walks back to the dressing rooms.

After a few minutes Mara and Poppy emerge from their stalls and spin around, looking at Jerome expectantly.

Poppy wore a short turquoise dress with an orange collar and Mara wore a dark blue skirt, a green belt and a white blouse.

"What do you think?" Mara smiled.

Jerome gives the girls a twice over and runs a hand through his fluffy, dirty-blonde hair. "Mara, you're gorgeous," Mara blushed, looking at the floor and Poppy smiled at her brother, waiting for the compliment. "Poppy, too short."

Poppy's smile drops and she looks at her bare feet.

"Jerome!" Mara scolds. "She looks beautiful! You're not the only good looking one in your family, you know."

"And Mara's is the same length as mine!" Poppy protests.

"She's sixteen, you're twelve!" Jerome retorts, standing.

"Jerome!" Mara glares at him.

Jerome takes a deep breath. "You look very nice, Poops."

"Thank you, Gerbil." Poppy grins and skips off to her stall.

He watches after her and turns sharply to Mara.

"It's too short."

* * *

**The dresses link is on my profile under House of Couples at the end - where all the other links are! Hope y'all liked it! I liked it, not a lot of Jara and it had humor! It's great! I mean, though I love Jara to death, I still like a little friendship/family stuff!**

******1 Corinthians 15:33**  
_Do not be deceived: "Bad company ruins good morals."_

**-Rachel**


	32. Meet The Rutters

**Alright, here ya go y'all! This is the last drabble for a while. This is a Fabina. Now, bookbabe68 had requested this a long, long, long, LONG time ago! She was like, one of my first readers for House of Couples! I never did this cuz I didn't get a reply to a question until recently. Also, a lot of you have been wanting more Fabina and since bookbabe68 didn't want a certain couple I decided to do a Fabina since I just did an Amfie for meeting the parents. BTW, this does have Fabina but there is a bit of friendship goin' on with Nina and Fabian's little sister (OC). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"This is my mother, Kathrin, my father, Aaron and my little sister, Beth." Fabian introduced me to his family.

"I didn't know you had a sister." I noted.

"Yeah. I don't really talk about her very often." he shrugs.

"Hello." I smile. I shake their hands and we sit down at the table that we had reserved.

Kathrin had dirty-blonde hair that hung in a pretty bob that came just above her thin shoulders and she had brown eyes just like Fabian's. Her husband had black hair dark brown hair with a gray streak going down the left side and blue eyes while their daughter had her mother's hair, only longer and her father's eyes, only brighter. Beth look to be about seven years old. She was dress in a light pink dress with a pink flower in to hair. She smiled at everyone. Me, her parents, her brother, the waiter. Even an elderly couple that had walked by the table when they were leaving. Though they hadn't seen the pearly whites and didn't return it Beth didn't look the least bit upset.

As her parents told stories about her and Fabian's first meeting she giggled at Fabian's reddening face when her mother showed me a picture of a young, tired Fabian, in footy pajamas holding a new born Beth, nearly falling asleep.

I tried to hold back a giggle that threatened to escape my lips at the sight of his cuteness as a child.

Halfway into dinner Beth suddenly pointed at me and says in a peppy voice, "That's pretty!" she hadn't talk through the entire meal and I was caught off guard.

I look down and noticed I had never hidden my locket.

"Oh, that is pretty." Kathrin agrees, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

"Can I see it?" Beth giggles, a playful twinkle in her blue irises.

"Um, sure…" I shrug, a bit reluctant to let someone else touch it.

I hand it to her gently and she 'oohs' and 'ahs', turning it around several times. A few seconds later she finds the clasp and clicks it open. She holds the pendant up to me.

"Is this you?" she asks.

"Uh, no that's my…great-grandmother." I reply.

"You look just like her." Aaron comments.

"Yeah…" I nod.

"Here you go!" Beth hands me the necklace and I loop it back around my neck, smiling at her.

After dinner when we were saying goodnight to Fabian's parents Beth came up to me and tapped my arm.

"I like you." she states before skipping off with the two adults.

I look at Fabian to find him grinning. I send him a look of question and he shrugs.

"She's the one that gives out the blessings. Not my parents." he informs me and takes my hand, calling for cab.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! I'll try to update my other stories tonight and if I don't I will update before Monday! Later y'all! I'll take more prompts in a few weeks 'kay?**

******Genesis 2:18–25**  
_Then the LORD God said, "It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make him a helper fit for him." ... So the LORD God caused a deep sleep to fall upon the man, and while he slept took one of his ribs and closed up its place with flesh. And the rib that the LORD God had taken from the man he made into a woman and brought her to the man._

**I'll miss y'all! **

**-Rachel**


	33. I'm Not Amber

**This was prompted by SibunaShannon! My first MOY!**

* * *

"Did you ever think about dying your hair blonde?" Mrs. Campbell asked Joy.

Joy subconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Mum!" Mick glared at his mother.

"What? She'd look lovely with blonde hair!" his mother shrugs. "Amber suggested I get mine colored and I did."

"Amber." Joy murmured, nodding in realization.

"Mum, dad, you're talking to Joy, not Amber." Mick points out.

"We know that." his father defends him and his wife.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Mrs. Campbell asks.

"Um, I like to exercise with Mick, hang out with my friends, I write for the school newspaper…" she drifts off.

"Oh, you exercise with Mick?" Mr. Campbell asks.

Joy nods.

"She's a much better athlete than I am." Mick boasts. "She and I race sometimes."

"I don't play any sports though." Joy adds.

"Do you like shopping, fashion…?" Mick's mother asks.

"I like both but it's not something I'd do for the rest of my life." Joy chuckles.

The next few minutes were silent and awkward.

"So, Amber-" Mrs. Campbell begins.

"Mum!" Mick exclaims, shooting out of his seat.

"Um, I'm sorry, I have to go." Joy mumbles. She gets up in a flash and speed walks out of the restaurant, tears stinging her eyes.

"Mum, dad, Joy is not Amber or Mara," Mick glares at his parents. "She may not be a shop-a-holic or a science genius but I don't care, I love her."

"Mick, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" his mother starts.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." he grumbles and storms out of the building to find Joy.

"Joy?" he calls. He looks around and spots her sitting on the curb a little ways down the road.

"I'm sorry that I'm not like Amber or Mara." she sniffles. "I'm just not like them. I can't believe your parents don't like me! I tried so hard but they want Amber-"

"Alright, Joy?" Mick stops her.

She cuts her sentence short and looks up at him. Tear stains ran down her cheeks, flashing in the moon's light.

"I don't care what my parents think. I don't want Amber or Mara," he explains, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I love you for who you are."

"You love me?" she pulls out of his arms.

He winces. He hadn't meant to say that. He's surprised when he feels her soft, familiar lips kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too." she whispers.

He grins and pulls her to her feet. "Let's go try this again." he says and drags her back into the restaurant.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, y'all! ReViEw!**

**James 5:12**

_**Above all, my brothers and sisters, do not swear - not by heaven or by earth or by anything else. All you need to say is a simple "Yes" or "No." Otherwise you will be condemned.**_

**-Rachel**


	34. Alone At Last

**Okay, this drabble was prompted by Chet! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," Eddie waved at his house mates as they left the campus. "Bye!" he slams the door shut and pumps his fists in the air in triumph. "Halleluiah** (Ha, I scream that whenever my family leaves the house and I'm alone! You would too if you were related to my siblings…)**!"

"What are you so happy about, Cockroach?" Patricia asked, walking past him and plopping down onto the sofa in the common room.

"We're alone." he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"And?" she scoffs.

His shoulders slump and he crashes into the cushions. "We can do whatever we want!" he grins.

She raises an eyebrow. Her phone rings seconds later and she picks it up. "Hey, Joy."

Eddie's shoulders slump again and huffs, falling back in his seat.

"Really? What does he look like?" she says into the receiver. Eddie perks up, a jealous growl building in his chest.

"He sounds so cute! Yeah, send me a picture." she nods though Joy couldn't see her.

"Does he sound as cute as he looks?" she asks.

She quiet for a few minutes before laughing. "Yeah, put him on!"

She stops talking and listens. She giggles and Eddie scoots closer to her.

She turns and looks at him boredly before turning back to her phone, saying goodbye and shoving the phone into her boyfriend's face.

"You're such a doofus, he's a puppy!" she rolls her eyes.

"Oh." he mutters as he glances at the photo of the light brown Beagle with bright blue eyes and a wagging tail, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"So what did you want to do?" she asks, placing her phone on the coffee table.

"Well-" he starts.

"Play video games, watch a movie, eat a hoagie?" she lists.

"Okay, we can do all that stuff when everyone's here." she raises her eyebrows.

"See, we're alone," he scoots even closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "at last."

She smirks at him and taps his nose with her finger. "Pancakes it is then."

She gets up and struts into the kitchen. Eddie falls onto the sofa, face first and groans. "Dang it." he grumbles.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked that! Keep those reviews comin'!**

**I have a message for Chet: Alright, dude, I love you! That 'huggin' a random dude' and 'change my diaper' things are epic! Love it! I am so sorry for your loss, I've been prayin' for you and your family. I totally know how it feels! I lost my grandmother to cancer when I was five or six. So I know what it's like! I'm glad you like my profile junk and my drabbles! It's true that a little deed can make someone's day. I do it all the time. Holdin' doors open, askin' how their day's been, I've even helped carry bags to a person's car before! Keep it up! God bless you and your family! **

**This chapter is for Chet, and anyone else that's mourning right now:**

**Matthew 5:4**

_**Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted.**_

**It's a short verse but I find it so comforting. Don't you?**

**Thanks for readin', y'all! Review and have a great week! PrOmPt!**

**GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


	35. Pancakes

**Alright this was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! It's a spin off for the last drabble Alone At Last! Enjoy, y'all!**

* * *

"No, no, that's not how you do it." Eddie shook his head.

"Then how is it done, oh so powerful King of Pancakes?" Patricia joked, rolling her eyes.

"Like this:" he grins.

He places a brand new stack on a plate and picks up the syrup and caramel out of the many toppings. He drenches the stack and moved on to the chocolate and strawberry syrup. After those had been placed on the pancakes he grabs the whipped cream cans and covered the cakes.

He sprays some in his mouth and then on Patricia's nose. She growled, wiped it off and smeared it on his black polo.

Next he put a cherry on top, ignoring Patricia's attack, and held the decorated stack up for his girlfriend to see.

"There." he smiled triumphantly.

"Thanks, Krueger." she smirked, taking it out of his hand, grabbing a fork and a glass of milk, and skipped into the dining room.

He watched her, mouth agape, before glaring at her and starting object his own stack. He could hear her snickers as he decorated his pancakes and rolled his eyes. Once he was done he turned around, ready to sit with his girlfriend, who was gone. Her plate, fork and empty glass sat on the table in front of the place she had once sat.

"Dang it." he mumbled and sat down.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! I thought it was funny!**

**REVIEW! Thank you everyone who's been reviewin', favoritin' and alertin' my stuff! Y'all make me smile!**

**Proverbs 15:33**

_**The fear of the Lord is instruction in wisdom, and humility comes before honor.**_

**SEND IN PROMPTS, Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	36. Detention For Two

**This was prompted by Chet!**

* * *

"Thank you so much, Slimeball." Patricia snarled, slumping back in her seat.

She and Eddie were the only one's in the History class room. On a Saturday. They had gotten detention because of yet another brilliant prank from Eddie.

"It's not my fault!" Eddie defended himself.

"Then what happened?" Patricia exclaimed.

"Jerry snitched." he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"But you're the one that did it! I was just walking by."

"I don't even see what I did that was so bad." Eddie shrugged.

"Um. Maybe it was the fact that you spay painted half the school!" Patricia screeched. "I'm surprised they didn't expel you."

"My dad's the principle, remember?" Eddie smirked.

"Whatever." his girlfriend huffed. "But next take you decide to vandalize something, leave me out of it."

"Sure thing." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"You want to do somethin' fun?" Eddie grinned at her after a few minutes of silence.

"No." she glared.

"Come on! It has nothin' to do with vandalizing something." he assures her.

"What then?" she turns to him in her chair.

"Well…" he scoots his chair closer to hers and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "We could-"

"Times up." Patricia smirked, jerking her head toward the clock on the wall.

"Oh, come on! I can't catch a break!" Eddie shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

He got up and stormed out of the classroom.

"I never said you had to leave, doofus." Patricia murmured. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for readin', y'all! Hope ya liked it! Let me know!**

**Message for Chet: 'Sup, Chet? How goes it? I really liked that song! It was cool! I don't usually listen to Nickelback but I liked it! The lead singer's voice reminds me of John's from Skillet. Ever heard any of their songs? Awake and Alive, One Day Too Late, Monster, Hero, Whispers In The Dark, Rebirthing and Lucy are my favorite songs! I actually just got my first Skillet CD Sunday at church! It's a Christian Rock/Heavy Metal band. Thanks for the prompt! God bless!**

**PrOmPt****!**

**Psalm 123:1**

_**I lift up my eyes to you, to you who sit enthroned in heaven.**_

**GOD BLESS, Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	37. Kidnapped

**This was prompted by Guest!**

* * *

"You were kidnapped by that psycho?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Calm down, Slimeball!" Patricia hissed. "Do you want to wake the whole house?"

"Everyone's awake." Eddie glared.

Sibuna and Eddie were huddled together in Nina and Amber's room. Since they had found out Eddie was the Osirian they decided to let him in on everything that's happened in the past and let him be a Sibuna.

"Again, you were kidnapped?" he whisper-shouted.

"Yes, now let it go." Patricia rolls her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questions.

"Because you didn't know who Rufus was." she shrugs.

"Come with me." he grabs her arm, and walks her out of the room.

"What?" she glowers.

He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she sighs.

"Patricia, we promised to tell each other everything." Eddie says slowly, taking a step closer to her so his biker boots are flush against hers. "I would've liked to know this, whether you told me everything or just that."

"I know, I'm sorry." she looks down at their boots, so close he was almost on top of her.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks hesitantly.

"No. He fed me. He kept me dry. I was fine." she replies.

"Okay," he murmurs.

He brushes her auburn hair behind her shoulder, wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in the crook of her neck.

"Aw! Peddie!" Amber squeals, peeking around the door.

"Run, run." Patricia pushed him down the hallway to escape from Amber's brightly flashing camera.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**ReViEw! PrOmPt!**

**Proverbs 27:11**

_**Be wise, my son, and bring joy to my heart; then I can answer anyone who treats me with contempt.**_

**Here's a message for y'all: I am gonna update as much as I can during school and my 'novel writing' though it won't be as often. Since I'm startin' high school I'm startin' school early this year. Booooooo! But anyway, I will try to update as often as I can! Thanks for readin'! Until next time...**

**-Rachel**


	38. Who Cares?

**ALright! This was prompted by Totes Inappropes, y'all! It's a sort of spin-off of Food Fight:**

* * *

"Alright, why'd you get mad?" Eddie groans, following Patricia into the house.

"Because I got Mac & Cheese in my hair!" she growls.

"That's it?" Eddie says incredulously.

She turns and glares at him before storming up to her room.

"Yacker!" he calls, running up to her room.

"What?" she moans, opening the door so she could see him.

"Why are you mad at me?" he raises his eyebrows expectantly.

"You started a stupid food fight!" she exclaims, throwing her arms up in frustration. "How immature can you get?"

"But they-"

""Who cares if you've gone soft? I'll like the new you, you actually

care about me! Who cares what Alfie and Jerome say? Man up and think about

what you're doing for a change!" Patricia screams.

"But I-"

"No buts!" she glowers. "You're probably the biggest doofus in the universe! You're going to regret doing all this stuff! What happened to the 'I don't care what anyone says' Eddie? That's one of the things we had in common!"

"I'm sorry -"

"No buts - wait what?" she stops.

"I'm sorry for starting the fight, I was just a little cheesed off." he sighs, running a hand through his spiky, blonde hair.

"It's fine, just - did you say 'cheesed off'?" she snickers.

"Yeah, so?" he shrugs.

"Never mind, you're forgiven, I need a shower." she heads toward the bathroom, waving a hand, dismissing the argument.

"No, you can't come." Patricia stops Eddie from asking before he could open his mouth.

"Psh. I wasn't going to ask that." he scoffs.

"Then what were you going to say?" she turns to him, with a hand on her hip.

He opens his mouth to reply before running down stairs.

"Boys." she rolls her eyes.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

_**"Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding;**_

_**in all your ways acknowledge him,** _**_and he will make your paths straight." _Proverbs 3:5-6**

**God bless, y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	39. Bonding Over Rufus?

**This is really short! It sickens me...but please enjoy! It was prompted by...GUEST! Yeah, the same one that prompted Prank War and Funny Bone. I like her prompts, heh heh...**

**Anyway! Here ya go y'all!**

* * *

"I know it's scary." Patricia hugs her knees to her chest.

Eddie looks over at her and Jerome. Once again they were sitting with each other in the common room. He takes a deep breath, trying desperately to keep the jealous growl rumbling in his chest from escaping his lips. It did. Patricia looked at him and rolls her eyes. She wasn't going to stop talking to Jerome now. She's going to have some fun and torture her doofus of a boyfriend.

"He almost killed me," Jerome says angrily. "twice."

"I had nightmares about him for months." Patricia announced, suddenly trying to be the best at being scared of Rufus Zeno.

"I didn't want to leave the house for weeks." Jerome leans forward in his seat.

"Well," Patricia racks her brain for something better, but honestly they just keep getting lamer. "I still don't want to be alone."

"Mm…" Jerome nods, thinking for a moment. He stands and sighs. "I can't beat that one. I have to meet Mara. See you later, Trixie."

He strolls out of the room whistling and Patricia scoffs. "Whatever, Slimeball."

"What was that all about?" Eddie asks, walking up to her.

"Jerome was trying to beat me in the 'I'm more scared than you are' competition." Patricia shrugs.

"'I'm more scared than you are'?" he questions.

"Of Rufus." Patricia says in a monotone.

"Oh," Eddie nods in realization. "Yeah, you defiantly win that."

He walks out of the room and she glares after him. "I'm not _that _scared." she grumbles and sets off to find Joy.

* * *

**It was actually much shorter originally...I'm sorry for it being so short. I'm tryin' to update this like seven more times tonight and maybe even House of H2O...**

**Hope y'all liked it though!**

**REVIEW and PROMPT!**

_**7 Where shall I go from you Spirit? Or where shall I flee from your presence? 8 If I ascend to heaven, you are there! If I make my bed in Sheol, you are there! 9 If I take the wings of the morning and dwell in the uttermost parts of the sea, 10 even there your hand shall lead me, and your right hand shall hold me. **_**Psalm 139:7-10**

**I do a lot of Psalms don't I? Well, it is one of my fave books...so is James...and Romans...and Luke...and Matthew...and John...okay now I'm just listing the books of the bible...**

**God bless, y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	40. Racing

**Um...this is super-duper short and I apologize. I let ya down, Chet. I'm so sorry. *shakes head disappointedly* Anyway! Hope y'all like!**

* * *

"And go!" Joy orders.

She and Mick shoot forward and begin to race each other around the track. Joy was on the inside of the track so she had less to run and was currently beating her boyfriend. Mick was on the outer rim, where Joy had told him to run. Right now he was beginning to regret listening to the brunette.

"You cheated!" Mick gasped, trying to keep running.

Joy was in better shape than he was and was barely breaking a sweat. She ran quickly, yet calmly, and her arms were pulled up to her sides, moving in synch with her legs.

"I didn't cheat!" she said defensively. She speeds forward when the finish line comes into view and beats Mick by a couple feet.

Mick bends over, hands on his knees, as he takes deep breaths, trying to slow his heart rate. "Fabian…was right…" he rasps. "you are…a…witch."

Joy stumbled back as if he had hit her. That stung. Her own boyfriend just called her a witch. She presses her lips together to keep them from trembling and looks at her purple sneakers. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're the prettiest witch I've ever seen." he assures her softly, cutting her off.

A blush creeps onto her cheeks at his confession and as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her.

* * *

**Sorry if you thought it was too cheezy, Chet! Ha, I just spelled cheese wrong! ...That's gonna be how I spell it from now on! Holy Cheeze! Haha. Anyway, please review!**

**Chet: Thanks, did you start school yet? How's it goin'? I'm homeschooled so I'll be starting later than basically everyone I know! Ya know, I have a bother and three sisters, all younger than me, and my mom homeschools all of us by herself! She's kinda insane...anyway. You are very welcome. :) Thank you so much! I love writing and always have, I hope to keep goin' with it! My favorite couple is Jara. Without a second thought. When I read that question Jerome and Mara immediately popped into my brain! Thanks for the prompts and reviews! God bless!**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last drabble that TrueGrimm had reviewed a bunch of my drabbles and she had brought me over 100 reviews! I've got 108 reviews! Thanks so much y'all!**

******Matthew 19:2**  
Large crowds followed him, and he healed them there.

**God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	41. Christmas

**Okay, this probably isn't exactly what you wanted but...I thought it was funny! This was prompted by PSdancer54! ENJOY!**

* * *

Patricia throws a random object at the wall and doesn't flinch when it shatters. She doesn't know what it is but she'll find out in the morning. If it'll ever come. She doesn't want it to right now though.

The banging.

The scraping.

The slams.

It was so noisy and loud. She couldn't sleep.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Shut up!" she growls but it didn't leave her lips. She was to tired. To worn out to scream at whoever's responsible for that obnoxious racket.

Mara and Joy were just as stressed. Joy was listening to music on her iPod on full blast but could still hear the banging. She would throw a pillow at the door angrily every few minutes and Patricia wondered if she'd ever run out. She's been doing it for the past hour. Mara was trying to engross herself in a book but would look up when a scrape or bang would fill the room and groan. She kept reading the same sentence over and over again.

In Nina and Amber's room was the same thing. Both were exhausted and just wanted sleep. Amber was balled up under her bedspread and Nina was hiding her head with her pillow.

The five girls lay in their beds waiting for the banging and the scraping to vanish but it never did. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The girls trudged down the steps to the common room. They hadn't gotten any rest all night. The boys had been moving furniture around and there was repeative banging. They all entered the room together, deep bags under their eyes and their hair matted.

They stared at the twinkling lights on the tall green Christmas tree, which was surrounded by with no emotion on their tired faces.

"Merry Christmas!" the bright-eyed and bushy-tailed boys grinned at them.

The girls groaned and hold their throbbing heads.

"Whatever." they mumble and crawl back upstairs.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Not hate it? Anyway of those are great! Yeah, you probably wanted some sappy Christmas thing where they give out gifts and stuff like that but this is a weird twist. I don't think anyone's ever done this before! So let me know if y'all like it or not!**

**ReViEw AnD pRoMpT!**

******Luke 5:17**  
_One day Jesus was teaching, and Pharisees and teachers of the law were sitting there. They had come from every village of Galilee and from Judea and Jerusalem. And the power of the Lord was with Jesus to heal the sick._

**-Rachel**


	42. Tap, Tap

**This is the last update tonight, y'all! It's another Amfie! Prompted by xXAquaMangoXx!**

* * *

_Tap, tap._

Amber sat bolt upright in her bed and looked around before realizing she still had her mask over eyes. She removes the mask and looks around the room. Nothing was out of place and Nina was sleeping soundly in her bed.

_Tap, tap._

There it is again! She gets out of her bed slowly and moves around the room quietly.

_Tap, tap._

Her head whips to the window by her bed and she scurries over to it. Looking through it she could see a figure in the lawn, right beneath it. They drew back her arm and flung something towards her. She ducks.

_Tap, tap._

They're pebbles. She stands up straight and swings the window open. Alfie stood near the big tree next to the building and he smiled up at her. She awes when he climbs up the tree to her.

"Hey, Ambs." he greets her sheepishly, taking a seat on the sturdy branch right in front of her window.

"Aw, boo, you're so sweet!" she squeals quietly, careful not to wake the whole house.

"Yeah…" he smiles.

"What did you want to do?" she asks, leaning against the window sill.

"Just talk." he shrugs.

The next two hours the two talked about aliens, shopping, magic tricks, shoes and more aliens. They sat there in the moonlight. The cool breeze blowing Amber's golden hair lightly.

_It's like a fairytale._ Amber thinks, sighing as Alfie climbed down the tree and landed safely on the firm ground.

She shuts the window, climbs into bed and closes her eyes, smiling widely, Alfie on her mind.

_Who would've thought Alfie would be Prince Charming?_ was her last thought before drifting off into a peaceful, dream filled slumber.

* * *

**Y'all like? REVIEW!**

******Romans 8:38-39**  
_And I am convinced that nothing can ever separate us from God's love. Neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither our fears for today nor our worries about tomorrow—not even the powers of hell can separate us from God's love. No power in the sky above or in the earth below—indeed, nothing in all creation will ever be able to separate us from the love of God that is revealed in Christ Jesus our Lord._

**Yo, y'all! I suggest lookin' up a couple songs: If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback (suggested by Chet) and Looking For Angels - Skillet. Both are incredibly inspirational songs and I love 'em! Which means y'all will love 'em too! Heh, heh... **

**I've got a new poll up!**

**GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


	43. Just Talking

**Okay, this was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx!**

* * *

"We'll have two blueberry muffins and two iced Chai Lattes." Joy told the woman behind the counter, ordering for her and Patricia. "Boys?" she turned to their boyfriends.

The two couples had agreed to try a double date, which hasn't exactly started yet since Eddie and Mick haven't gotten a word in edgewise. The boys order and find a table near the counter and next to a window.

"So, what do you two-" Eddie stopped.

Patricia and Joy were huddled together giggling at Joy's phone.

"Tag is so cute!" Joy sighed.

"Totally sweet!" Patricia added.

Mick and Eddie looked at each other angrily.

"Tag is the puppy Joy found at the mall." Patricia said in a monotone, not looking up from the now barking puppy.

"Oh." Mick slumped in his seat.

The next few minutes the coffee and the muffins were brought to their table and Patricia and Joy never looked at their dates.

"I thought we were going on a double date, not being third wheels to…Joytricia." Eddie grumbled.

"Joytricia?" Joy and Patricia asked incredulously, looking up from their phones.

"Oh, my gosh, I've been hanging around Amber too much!" Eddie clutched his head, his face scrunching in fake agony.

"We're just talking." Joy assured.

"But we're on the date too!" Mick protested.

"Right, we're sorry." Patricia sighed.

"What do you two want to talk about then?" Joy asked, putting her phone back in her purse.

Mick and Eddie shrugged.

"But I thought you wanted to talk to us about something." Patricia said, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Nah, we just wanted you two to at least consider including us." Mick explained.

Their dates stared at them blankly before getting up, slinging their purses over their shoulders. "Whatever, see you back at the house." they mumbled.

"Wait, who's gonna pay for us?" Eddie joked.

Patricia sent him a cold glare over her shoulder and he raised his hands in surrender. The girls leave the restaurant and the boys groan, whipping out their wallets.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! It's got some Joytricia _friendship_! NO ROMANCE, PEOPLE! Please review! I'm only updating once tonight, y'all. I'm sorry but I'm pooped and I have to get up at seven so I can go to church! I do NOT miss church! And it's like 11:00 where I'm at sooooo...anyway! Review and prompt! I currently have...five or six drabbles up before I can do any of y'alls. **

**Oh, and a quick note to all those Neddie fans. I will write one drabble for them. ONE! ONE ONLY! After that I won't do any other kind of couple besides the ones I love to do! I'm gonna write it to hopefully expand my audience. But they'd probably stop reading once the Fabinas start up again...so. Hope y'all will be happy with it. It's gonna be horrible and I'm sorry in advance. It's going to be the 48th drabble. 'Kay? A few to go then you'll have your Neddie. *gag* Sorry, I'm a jerk...**

**And, Chet, if you're readin' this: 'Sup? Really long A/N I know. You live in Florida? Cool! I think one of my friends has a cousin or an aunt or something down there. Fun fact: My parents are weird and mean, they like to make fun of me. They keep jokin' about how much you and I are talkin' and that your girlfriend is gonna hunt me down (*rolls eyes*)...like I said, my parents are weird. Have a great weekend and good luck with school when it comes around! God bless!**

**Did y'all check out those songs? What'd you think of 'em?**

******Philippians 1:12-14 **  
_Now I want you to know, brothers, that what has happened to me has really served to advance the gospel. As a result, it has become clear throughout the whole palace guard and to everyone else that I am in chains for Christ. Because of my chains, most of the brothers in the Lord have been encouraged to speak the word of God more courageously and fearlessly._

**God bless! Have a great Sunday! **

**-Rachel**


	44. Narnia

**This was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx!**

* * *

The clanking of swords and shields filled the house. Battle cries and yelps of pain echoed through the halls. The Anubis House girls were screaming at the bad guys as they fought the two cutest guys while their boyfriends rolled their eyes.

"No, no, no!" Amber screeched as a soldier ran at Caspian with a spear.

"Amber, you've seen this a billion times, why are you acting like a fangirl?" Jerome chuckled.

"Because Ben Barnes is the most gorgeous thing in the universe!" Amber tells him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jerome rolls her eyes and hugs Mara closer to his side on the sofa. Patricia and Eddie were on the one across from them with Patricia continuously stealing the popcorn bowl from Eddie. Nina and Fabian were sitting on the other end of Jerome and Mara's couch while Amber was planted on Alfie's lap in one of the arm chairs and Mick and Joy were in the same position. The girls had suggested a Narnia marathon and the boys agreed, though they regret it now. All their girlfriends have been doing the whole marathon is drool over Caspian and Peter.

"You know, they don't actually look like that in real life, right?" Eddie announced.

"Who cares?" Joy snorted, staring at the screen.

Caspian, Peter and Edmond had just gained the courage to continue fighting now that Aslan's trees were there.

"I love Ben Barnes' hair!" Mara sighs. "It's amazing."

"What about my hair?" Jerome asked, growing angry.

"Huh?" she mumbled not looking away from the screen.

"It's a nice day, we should go outside instead of sitting here in front of the telly (**TV)**." Mick tried.

"Patricia?" Joy prompted, watching the battle closely.

Patricia lifted an arm and pushed the curtains open without looking up. Behind the drapes a thunder storm pouring down rain on the yard.

"Dang it." Eddie grumbled.

"Please let the power go out, please let the power go out," Fabian mumbled over and over again and the other boys began to pray for it too.

A while later as Caspian is before his people, announcing his and Aslan's idea, a loud crack of lightning was heard. The girls didn't jump, too transfixed on Caspian and Susan.

Susan put her hand on the nape of Caspian's neck and - black.

Everything went black.

"No!" the girls scream.

"Hallelujah!"

"Yes!"

"Awesome!"

"Thank you, Lord!"

The boys shout out their praises happily. Then they groan as the lights and the TV came back on and the girls squeal, playing the same movie from the beginning.

* * *

**This was originally supposed to be a Harry Potter marathone drabble but...I don't watch it or read the books! So...that's not gonna work...Then I'm like well I could really do any kinda movie series, but see I don't like Twilight or The Hunger Games either so that's why I did Narnia! I totally love Narnia and Pirates of The Caribbean! Hope y'all liked it!**

**Did anyone go to church today? How was it? The study we're doin' now is called Go and Make Disciples of All Nations. So we've got all these mission trips and helpin' out the communities things. I really love this study! So I'm gonna have a verse from today,**

_**16 Then the eleven disciples went to Galilee, to the mountain where Jesus had told them to go. 17 When they saw him, they worshiped him; but some doubted. 18 Then Jesus came to them and said, "All authority in heaven and on earth has been given to me. 19 Therefore go and make disciples of all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, 20 and teaching them to obey everything I have comanded you. And surely I am with you always, to the very end of the age." **_**Matthew 18:16-20**

**God bless! Happy Sunday! **

**-Rachel**


	45. London Eye

**This was prompted by...xXAquaMangoXx!**

* * *

"I've always wanted to see the London Eye!" Nina grinned as the Anubis House residents walked down the streets of London. It was Saturday and they had decided to go into town for a little 'field trip'.

"Everyone's seen a Farris Wheel." Eddie snorted.

"Not the London Eye." Nina retorts.

"It's a Farris Wheel. It's shaped like a tire and spins in circles, it's just like all the other ones in the world, a regular Farris Wheel."

"No, it's not, Eddie." Fabian shook his head.

"What's the difference then?" Eddie raised a skeptical eyebrow at his roommate.

The others were looking at something in the sky and he followed their gazes, nearly falling over when he saw his so called 'regular Farris Wheel'.

"Holy cheeze **(LOL!)**, what is that?" he exclaimed.

"That's why it's not like other Farris Wheels." Patricia pointed up at it.

"It's huge!"

"Exactly, that's why it's one of the biggest attractions in London." Mara explained.

Eddie huffed, crossing his arms. "Whatever."

"Come on, Slimeball." Patricia rolled her eyes, pulling him into the next lift.

"This is incredible!" Nina gasped, looking out of the windows.

They all walked around, with their dates or a friend and talked about the ride as the wheel turned slowly. Soon the ride was over and they hopped off.

"How did you like your first London Eye ride, you two?" Joy asked Eddie and Nina.

"It was awesome!" Nina grinned.

"Eh." Eddie shrugged.

"Eh?" Nina looked at him incredulously.

He looks at her and shrugs again, running off with Patricia to find something better to do.

* * *

**I spelled cheeze wrong again! HAHA! Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't have much detail, I've never been to London! Heck, I've never been out of America! But I hope y'all liked it! I've got a new poll up! Now, Neddie (*gag*)fans, I'm sorry but, I teased you. I'm not gonna write a Neddie. I'm not gonna bend over! I don't write about couples I don't like so I won't. I'm sorry if y'all hate me and y'all wanna stop readin' my stuff, but I think it's better to have a few readers that like what couples you do than to have a thousand readers that keep flingin' prompts in my face! So, sorry.**

**Also, I just recently watched the Teen Titans episode Lightspeed and Jinx and Kid Flash are now my second fave couple on the show! After Raven and Robin of course. So I'll work on a fic for them, 'kay?**

**Thanks for readin'! Review and prompt!**

******Romans 5:2-5**  
_Through him we have also obtained access by faith into this grace in which we stand, and we rejoice in hope of the glory of God. More than that, we rejoice in our sufferings, knowing that suffering produces endurance, and endurance produces character, and character produces hope, and hope does not put us to shame, because God's love has been poured into our hearts through the Holy Spirit who has been given to us._

**God bless! Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	46. Watermelon

**This was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx...**

* * *

"Trudy's an incredible cook!" Nina grinned at Fabian.

"I know." He smiled back at her.

Three two were sitting in the yard of Anubis House while the others were inside for dinner.

"What's for desert?" She joked, leaning back on her hands.

"Watermelon." Fabian held up a blue bowl with a lid.

"Oh." Nina chuckled. "Didn't think you'd actually have some."

"Is watermelon okay?"

"I love watermelon." Nina assured him.

He grinned and popped the cover off. Inside were bright red cubes of watermelon. Nina snapped out of her trance and picked a pro piece up, tossing it into her mouth. She had told Fabian a few days ago that she had a strange craving for watermelon. He remembered!

Fabian stared down at the half empty bowl with his eyebrows raised in surprised. "Like it?" He chucked.

She nodded, popping another piece.

He picks up a piece for himself and makes a sound of approval when the sweet block touch his tongue.

They look at each other and smile, nodding their heads as they shoved the cubes down their throats.

* * *

**Sorry for it bein' so short, y'all. I'm so tired. I can't even keep my eyes open! So, I'll only be updating once tonight. I wrote this this morning but I was hangin' with my bro all day so...yeah. I've been tryin' to find this design your own board game software! I can't find it no where! I've seen it before but I can't find it, and I had faved it but it's on my other laptop! The one that crashed. :( If y'all know of any please let me know! It's like, ya download it. And you can design the squares ya want and add pics to the squares and stuff like that. It's by this lady who wanted to make a board game for her family for like, family game night or somethin'...**

**Thanks for readin' I'll update more tomorrow! I promise...? REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

**Psalm 118:24**

_**24 This is the day that the Lord has made; let us rejoice and be glad in it.**_

**'Night, y'all! God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	47. Dance With Me

**Alright, this was prompted by Chet:**

* * *

The flashing lights, the blaring music, the dancing teens, the grumbling teachers. A school dance that everyone attends, everyone enjoys. But not everyone is dancing. Each girl wants a partner so they can dance. But they wanted a slow song, something they can enjoy, savor, remember it.

The girls were scattered around the large room. The boys weaving their ways through the dancers to get to their girlfriends. Each one dying to be near the other.

"Hey." each boy greeted their date. They each stared at their dates in awe and admiration. They each looked amazing. Absolutely stunning.

They smiled down at them and leaned their hands against the wall behind the girls. The girls smirked up at them, knowing what they wanted. They wanted a kiss.

Each girls took their date's hand and pulled them onto the dance floor. They put their hands on the boys' neck and rested their heads in their shoulders as a slow song began.

"Dance with me." the girls whispered.

Each boys snaked their arms around their girl's waist and kissed their hair, pulling girls into them.

* * *

**I know! It sucked! Like, big time. Probably one of my worst. I am so sorry! Anyway...**

**Have any of y'all heard of the band Evanescence? I love it! I just became obsessed with their song Sweet Sacrifice, it totally rocks! If ya don't like goth/pop kinda music I don't suggest lookin' this up...but they're awesome!**

**REVIEW!**

******1 Thessalonians 5:8**  
_But since we belong to the day, let us be sober, having put on the breastplate of faith and love, and for a helmet the hope of salvation._

**SEND IN PROMTS!**

**-Rachel**


	48. Star Wars vs Lord of The Rings

**This is for greenkittycat!**

* * *

"Well, this is fun." Mara sighed, playing with the straw in her iced tea.

"I know, right?" Eddie grumbled, resting his chin on his palm as he watch his girlfriend and Jerry debate over which is best, Star Wars or Lord of The Rings.

"I can't believe one my best friends is dating a guy that likes...Lord of The Rings!" Patricia sneered.

"I can't believe I live in the same house as someone that likes Star Wars!" Jerome snarled.

"Didn't they say that ten minutes ago?" Mara asked Eddie.

"I'm trying top find out how I didn't know my own girlfriend was such a dork!" Eddie stars at Patricia listing the good points of Star Wars.

"Jerome's the same way." Mara murmured. "But I knew about it. I just didn't know he'd actually get into a debate about it."

"Lord of The Rings was based off of actual books, unlike Star Wars, which was just made up."

"So was Lord of The Rings!" Patricia protested.

"Yeah, but the books were just as incredible as the movies! Lord of The Rings will always triumph over Star Wars." Jerome said, crossing his arms over his chest, smirking.

"That doesn't mean Lord of The Rings is-" Patricia started before being cut off by Mara.

"Who cares?" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Jerome and Patricia turned to her, along with a few other customers.

"Lord of The Rings and Star Wars are great series!" she glares at them. "But if anything, Narnia beats both of them."

"Yeah, I have to agree with that…" Jerome muttered.

Patricia nodded along with him.

"Alright, now that that is over, what do you guys wanna talk about?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at them.

* * *

**What's funny is that I've never even seen Lord of The Rings! But I do love Star Wars. I'm such a dork. But, I don't think Narnia is 'better' than either of them. Star Wars is totally awesome and so is Narnia. I can't give my opinion on LoTR though...**

**Ya know, it's my parents' anniversary today. Been married for 19 years! Congrats momma and daddy-o! Love ya!**

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

**This is for mommy and daddy:**

******Proverbs 31:10–11**  
_Who can find a virtuous and capable wife? She is more precious than rubies. Her husband can trust her, and she will greatly enrich his life._

**God bless, y'all! GOD LOVES YA!**

**-Rachel**


	49. Unbelievable

**This one is longer than they usually would be. I'm sorry for taking so long to do this! I was working on Jinxed! Check that out, by the way! This was prompted by...cheesecakez! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

Mara grinned like an idiot as she stepped away from the door. It was perfect, set up just right. Jerome was going to be so surprised! He was going to be both shocked and proud. Well, she hoped he'd be proud of her.

She sat down on the couch, opened her History textbook and began working on her homework, waiting for her boyfriend to walk through that door.

* * *

Jerome strolled through the yard, whistling casually. He wasn't trying to act casual. He really was being casual. He hadn't done anything today besides talked to Alfie, Mara, Poppy, Joy at one point. He went to all his classes, he didn't get in trouble, and he was planning on doing his homework as soon as he gets back to the house. He was about halfway across campus and could see Anubis House clearly, getting larger as he got closer. He had waited for Mara after his last class, the only one they didn't have together, but she never showed. She must have hurried home as soon as possible to get her homework done early. Jerome rolled his eyes and smiled. Typical Mara, always getting work done quickly, and efficiently.

He climbed the steps to the porch and swung the creaky door open. No one was in the front hall or coming down the halls. The doors to the common room were closed and the house was eerily still. He opened the double doors and stepped in. He only saw Mara's little smirk before something cold and smelly fell down on his head. He spluttered the liquid from his mouth and wiped his eyes. His clothes were soaked and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He look at Mara who was in a fit of laughter on the floor. Jerome's eyes got eyed in surprise and realization.

_The _Mara Jeffray just pranked _the _Jerome Clarke!

"You," he pointed a long finger at the raven haired girl on the floor now staring up at him, frightened that he'd be angry with her. "are unbelievable!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked cautiously.

"Mara Jeffray," he chuckled. "you just _pranked _me!"

"I know," she sighed, standing and smoothing out her white and green knee-length dress. "I got bored, you were the perfect target, you've pranked everyone so many times before and though it wasn't very original, I'm proud of it."

"You did a fantastic job, Mara." he smiled at her. "But, you do realize I now need to get revenge, right?"

"Oh, no, Jerome -" Mara held her hands out in front of her, trying to stop the tall blonde.

"Oh, yes, Mara." a Cheshire Cat grin broke out on his face as he stepped toward her, arms open wide for a hug.

"No!" she protested, running from the room.

She ran outside, Jerome not far behind.

"What is this stuff anyway?" he called after her as he chased her.

"A bunch of random foods blended together!" she giggled, coming to a halt when she nearly ran into their housemates.

"Gotcha!" he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, spinning around.

"Ew! Gross, Jerome!" she squeaked, trying to push herself from his grasp.

He sets her back on the ground but he doesn't let go, if anything, he tightens his grip on her small waist. "Ha." he smirked into her hair.

"This is disgusting." she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting, while their friends watched, confused on the sidelines.

"Now you know how I feel." he told her before walking off to take a shower.

* * *

**See? It was longer! It was 599 words and I usually do my drabbles under 400/300! So, hope y'all liked it! Let me know! I hate it when I look at my stats and see that 200 hundred (or more... ;D)people have read my stories but I only got like, five reviews out of all of 'em! So, please do me a favor and REVIEW! I love getting reviews so much! **

**Y'all know what my favorite word is this week? TELEMUNDO! I love yelling that in a Spanish accent randomly! People are always lookin' at me funny when I do that, but whatever, what do I care? Psh!**

**Don't forget that poll on my profile! I'm takin' it down tomorrow night! But, I will put up a new one after that! Take part in it please!**

**Daniel 12:3**

_**Those who are wise will shine like the brightness of the heavens, and those who lead many to rightousness, like the stars for ever and ever.**_

_**GOD BLESS!**_

**-Rachel**


	50. Rose Petals

**Hey, y'all! How goes it? This was prompted by cheesecakez! HOLY CHEEZE! THIS IS MY 50TH DRABBLE Y'ALL! YAY ME!**

* * *

**Mara's POV (YAY!)**

…_finally a worthy purpose for my powers._

I laugh at the ending of the book. I loved this book and I can't stop hoping there'll be a sequel! _Enchant Me _was one of the most interesting book I've read in ages. I close the paper back gently and tuck it into my book bag, careful not to bend the pages. I rise from the blanket I had set on the grass in the yard of Anubis House and gather it up. After folding it up, I tuck it under my arm and throw my bag over my shoulder, walking back to the house. I stop short when I nearly step on a pile of flower petals. Only it wasn't a pile and they weren't flowers. They were yellow rose petals arranged to spell my name! Jerome knows how much I love yellow roses, so it must be his doing.

I grin and follow the yellow rose petal road eagerly. I follow it past the house's front porch, around the corner to the backward. Behind the house is a large garden that no one really went to. But I know someone goes there because it's so well kept. When I get to the end of the trail I find Jerome leaning against the side of the big white swing that was in the middle of the garden.

"Why, Jeffray, what are you doing here?" he smirked at me. His dirty-blonde hair was brushed forward, giving him a fringe, the single almond streak shining in the sunlight, making his ice blue eyes look darker, yet warmer. He wore a white dress shirt, a gray blazer, black trousers, black dress shoes, and a striped red, black and white ascot around his neck. He looked incredible. As always.

"Well, I found these rose petals on the ground, spelling out my name and leading back here." I reply, playing along with his little game. "What are you doing here?"

"Staring at my gorgeous girlfriend." he grins, causing me to blush and look away from him.

"I love you." he says softly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I don't remember him moving…

"I love you too." I smile up at him.

He leans down and kisses me gently. When he pulls away he tugs me over to the swing and looks over at me.

"Did you finish your book?" he asks as we sit down.

"Yes, and it was great! I absolutely loved it…" I tell him about it and he sits there, listening, giving me his full attention, with a huge grin playing on his lips.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Please review and prompt! Cuz one more drabble and I'll need more!**

**I'VE GOT A NEW POLL UP!**

**Now, the book _Enchant Me _is one of the most fantastical books I have ever read! If you're into romance, hot dudes, art, and telepathy, you'll love this book! It's got occasional language, but other than that, it's great! I'm startin' school tomorrow y'all! AH! I'm so cheesed. Anyway, I have developed the perfect solution to my updating probs. I have been trying to update all my stuff in one night, every night, and it just fries my brain! So, I will be updating a certain story on a certain night, weekly. **

**This is how things will go down:**

**House of Couples: Sundays**

**10 Years Later: Tuesdays**

**House of H2O: Wednesdays**

**Crowns and Tears of Gold: Mondays**

**Jinxed: Saturdays**

**I'll have this list on my profile, which I will change when I'm finished with a story. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

**John 17:13-19**

_**13 But now I come to You; and these things I speak in the world so that they may have My joy made full in themselves. 14 I have given them Your word; and the world has hated them, because they are not of the world, even as I am not of the world. 15 I do not ask You to take them out of the world, but to keep them from the evil**_** one_. __16 They are not of the world, even as I am not of the world. 17 Sanctify them in the truth; Your word is the truth. 18 As You sent Me into the world, I also have sent them into the world. 19 For their sakes I sanctify Myself, that they themselves also may be sanctified in truth._**

_**GOD BLESS!**_

**-Rachel**


	51. Big & Rich

**Enjoy, y'all! This was prompted by Chet! Hey, bud, how's it goin'?**

* * *

**Alfie's POV**

_Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man…_

How am I supposed to do this? I mean, my parents are wealthy too, but the Millingtons are…the Millingtons…I can't do this.

I spun around and start back for my car.

"Aw, boo, don't worry." Amber cooed, grasping my shoulders and turning me back towards the restaurant.

"But, Ambs, I -" I stuttered.

"You can do this, Alfie Lewis." Amber glared at me, eyes hard with determination. I've never seen her so serious before.

"You're right, I can." I stood tall and she let go of my shoulders. The only thought in my mind was 'screw it' as I bolted for the car again. As I hop in I look over to see if Amber was following me. She wasn't, she was just standing there, almost in tears. I sigh and get out of the vehicle.

"Alright, I'll do it." I sighed, walking up to her, stuffing my hands into my front pockets.

"Yay!" Amber grinned, though there were some traces of tears still visible.

* * *

Amber's parents scared me. They looked even more sophisticated than my parents. Jerome would have done great with them. Amber's mother had brown hair and blue eyes. Something I didn't expect. I thought she would have blonde hair, but no, that was Mr. Millington. He was tall, blonde, had the same brown eyes as Amber. Amber had gotten her father's looks and her Mother's personality. I found out that she was a little ditzy when I met her. I also realized that Amber got her fashion sense from her _father._ The Millingtons are an interesting family. Mr. Millington was very stiff around me until a few of my jokes had slipped out and soon he and his wife were laughing with Amber and I. Mrs. Millington actually took the longest to except me. She had burst into tears at one point because Amber was growing up so fast.

Amber's parents had surprised me, and I thought they'd be snooty and stuck up, but they weren't. They may be big and rich but they were a lot of fun to be around, turns out Mr. Millington has a pretty strong sense of humor!

I'm defiantly glad Amber had faked crying.

* * *

**So sorry for it bein' so short! I have to get up early tomorrow (I'm startin' school. *gag!*)and I need to go to sleep before midnight! It's 11:45! AH! It's also not exactly what ya asked for...sorry! Anyway, please review and send me prompts! **

**I GOT A NEW POLL UP! **

**Next update will be Sunday! Sorry! But, send in a bunch of prompts and you'll most likely get a bunch of chapters! Crowns and Tears of Gold will be updated tomorrow!**

******Romans 15:4**  
_For whatever was written in former days was written for our instruction, that through endurance and through the encouragement of the Scriptures we might have hope._

**_GOD BLESS!_**

**-Rachel**


	52. Sleepover Spies

**Alrighty! This is for xXAquaMangoXx!**

* * *

"Really, Alfie? Really?" Jerome rolled his eyes at his friend.

"What?" Alfie's eyebrows scrunched in confusion; he didn't know what he'd done.

"You've been hangin' around your girlfriend _way _too much." Eddie stated, biting into his hoagie.

"Yeah, guys don't do this, mate." Fabian told the dark-skinned boy.

"Can I have that?" Mick whispered to Eddie, pointing to the overly stuffed sandwich in the American's hands.

Eddie growled, scooting away from the jock, and hides it from him as he bit into it.

"Can I?" Mick asked.

"Don't ask him for food, he'll bite your hand off." Fabian said to the blonde under his breath.

Mick shrugged and pulled a snack bar from his back pocket.

Jerome stared at him, disgusted as Mick but into the squishy, melted, flattened bar.

Alfie chuckled. "It's not a sleepover, it that's what you think. Amber organized a slumber party for the girls, I thought we could spy on them."

"Alfie Lewis, you're a…" Jerome started but then he stop, not wanting to let his 'genius' to go the boy's head. "Great idea, mate."

"Thanks," Alfie grinned at his best friend, unaware of what Jerome had been about to declare.

"I'm cool with that." Eddie said, finishing off his hoagie.

"I don't know…" Fabian stuttered.

"Yeah, what if we get caught?" Mick piped in.

"Fine, you two can stay here, we'll tell you about the pillow fights when we get back." Eddie shrugged, standing up with Jerome and Alfie following suit.

Fabian and Mick looked at each other and shot up from their places on the floor.

"Let's do this." Mick clapped his hands together loudly.

The five boys made their way up the steps, trying not to let the boards creak under their weight, which proved to be difficult. They snuck up to Amber and Nina's room, where the door was wide open, and peeked inside.

"Alright…" Patricia groaned from the circle the five girls were sitting in. She looked up at the tiled ceiling in thought. "Shim Moore."

"Who's that?" Amber asked.

"The hot lead singer for Sick Puppies." Patricia explained.

"I don't know what he looks like, though."

"Oh, well, I guess we can't play." the punk sighed in fake sadness.

"No, we can!" Amber protested. "Just show us a picture of him."

Patricia sighed, rolling her eyes, and whipped out her phone. She unlocked the screen with a quick swipe of her thumb and held the mobile out for them to see. Eddie felt anger rise in his throat; she had had that picture ready.

"Oh," Amber nodded, staring at the screen, then a grin grew on her face. "Ten."

"Ten." Joy seconded.

"Ten." Nina smiled, shrugging.

"He has hair like Jerome's…ten." Mara agreed and Patricia repeated the number.

"What about you boys?" Patricia asked, not looking up from her phone's glowing screen.

Fabian jumped in surprise and stumbled into the door way as Jerome, Alfie and Eddie ran down the steps to the first floor. Mick smiled sheepishly at the girls who glared at them.

"Surprise?" Fabian offered weekly.

"Get out." Joy scolded, shooing them out and shutting the door, locking it.

"Boys." Amber huffed and the girls rolled their eyes at their boyfriends.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked that! I thought it was funny! :) How y'all been? It's been awhile since we've talked, well, read actually. I just became obsessed with the movie _The Princess Bride_! If ya like adventurous, romantic comedies, you'll love this! Check it out if you've never seen it! I've also decided to make a parody of that with House of Anubis! So, let me know what you think about that! **

**DON'T FORGET THE POLL, Y'ALL! It's has to do with the parody of TPB! So, check it out!**

**I just wanted to say happy birthday to Totes Inappropes! Did I spell that right...? I read about that in another chapter of a different story, so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**This is for you Totes Inappropes! :)**

******Ephesians 2:10**  
_For we are God's handiwork, created in Christ Jesus to do good works, which God prepared in advance for us to do._

**It's a birthday verse. :P**

**Later y'all! Thanks for reviewin' and favoritin' and alertin'! Keep doin' that awesome stuff and PROMPT! Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	53. What Would You Name A Goldfish?

**This is for PSdancer54, y'all! ENJOY!**

* * *

Patricia stared blankly at the present Eddie had gotten her. She didn't understand why he had gotten her…that. He glared at her though the glass and smiled.

"Do you like him?"

"How do you know it's a him?" Patricia scoffed.

"Doesn't he look like a dude?" Eddie pointed to the little fella.

"How are we supposed to know what it is? It's a goldfish!" his girlfriend exclaimed.

"What are you gonna name him?" the blonde asked excitedly, ignoring her outburst.

"Goldie, I guess." she shrugged.

"Oh, very original." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Well what would you name it." Patricia glared at him.

"I don't know, like Octo or Sharky." the boy replied grinning.

Joy strolled into the room and smiled at Patricia and Eddie. "Hi, guys."

"Joy, what would you name a goldfish? All of Slimeball's ideas are stupid." the auburn haired girl jerked her head at her boyfriend.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess something different." Joy shrugged and thought for a moment. "Maybe something like, Sharky or Barracuda."

"Aw, Barracuda! Why didn't I think of that?" Eddie grinned at the brunette and Patricia rolled her eyes.

Joy chuckled and walked out of the room, letting them settle their argument themselves.

"Hey!" Alfie came running into the common room, a boyish grin playing on his lips.

"Alfie, do you want a goldfish?" Patricia asked him.

"Uh…sure?" he said unsurely.

"His name is Barracuda, take care of him, treat him well." she handed him the fish bowl and left the room, Eddie following close behind chuckling.

* * *

**One more update tonight and then I'm hittin' the sack! Send in those prompts, people!**

**CHECK OUT THAT POLL!**

**Now, I have discovered the Top 30 Bible Verses. Like, the ones everyone always read. So, for the next 30 drabbles I do those, will be countin' down till the most read bible verse! **

**#30:**

**1 John 1:9 ****_If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness._**

**What could #29 be? REVIEW!**

**God bless, y'all! Love ya!**

**-Rachel**


	54. Have A Very Peddie Christmas

**This is for greenkittycat! And it's really long, so ENJOY!**

* * *

**P****atricia's POV**

"Yacker, come on, wake up." someone whispers in my ear.

I groan and stretch my arms over my head. I open my eyes and I'm greeted by bright, mischievous, blue-green orbs. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Ten till midnight." Eddie replies.

"What?" I exclaim, sitting straight up in my bed.

"You slept right through Christmas." Eddie states.

I scoff. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You were asleep." he answers.

"Good point." I say immediately.

"Everyone's asleep, but I thought you and I could spend the last few minutes of Christmas together." he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

I smile and get out of my warm bed, getting hit with the cold quickly. I shiver and something's draped over my shoulders before I can reach my jacket. I send Eddie a grateful glance and pull the blanket tighter around me. We head downstairs and sit down in front of the Christmas tree in the common room. The blinking tree lights cast a festive glow throughout the room along with the blazing fire in the fireplace beside us, and a couple presents were scattered around the base of the pine's stump.

"Everyone got you something." Eddie motioned to the gifts under the tree.

"I'll open those later." I tell him and he shrugs. "Here." I hand him a small, square wrapped present I had hidden under a cushion on the couch.

"So generous." he says in fake shock, hand over his heart.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he rips the paper. His eyes grow wide and he looks up at me, then back at the gift. "How did you get this?"

"My parents know some people that work at the studio they record at and asked for a signed copy. They decided to give you the new CD. That's the first one." I reply.

"You're incredible." he grins at me and looks back at the autographed Sick Puppies CD.

"So, what'd you get me?" I smirk at him.

He chuckles and hands me a small silver box with a black bow on the top.

"So generous." I mimic him.

"Yeah, yeah, open it." he rolls his eyes.

I take the lid off and cough down a gasp. In the bottom of the box was a silver chain with a purple amethyst pendent. I sat staring at it, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"Do you like it?" I heard him ask hesitantly.

I don't trust my voice to reply and just nod.

He takes the necklace from the box and moves behind me. He puts it around my neck as I hold my hair up, and clasps it with ease. I felt his lips press gently against the back of my neck, leaving the spot he'd kissed burning on my cold skin.

"How much did this cost?" I ask, feeling the stone with my forefinger as Eddie's arms snake around my waist from behind.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbles into my red hair.

"Yes, it does." I state stubbornly.

"No, it doesn't." he retorts, turning me around to face him. Now I was practically on his lap; practically straddling him.

I roll my eyes, too tired to fight with him tonight. He leans in and I smile, leaning in as well. When our lips were an aching centimeter away we jump back when a booming voice fill the house,

"What are you two doing? Get to your rooms! Now!" Victor orders.

Eddie and I scurry out of the room, holding in fits of laughter as he grumbles under his breath, putting the fire out.

"Merry Christmas." my boyfriend smiles down at me, wrapping his arms around my waist again, pushing my body up against his.

"Merry Christmas." I return the small grin and meet his lips halfway. The grandfather clock dinged, announcing that it was midnight, but I paid it no mind; I was too caught up in a certain someone's lips.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked that! I absolutely LOVED it! I think it was one of my best! And to think I wrote this half asleep! :P The link for Patricia's necklace is on my profile under _House of Couples _down at the bottom. :) REVIEW and let me know what y'all think! **

**_PROMPT! PROMPT! PROMPT! PROMPT! _****PROMPT! PROMPT! PROMPT! PROMPT!** **_PROMPT! PROMPT! PROMPT! PROMPT!_ :D**

******Poll...THE POLL! Never. Forget. It.**

******#29: **

**1 Peter 3:15-16 **

**_Bu__t sanctify the Lord God in your hearts, and always be ready to give a defense to everyone who asks you a reason for the hope that is in you, with meekness and fear; having a good conscience, that when they defame you as evildoers, those who revile your good conduct in Christ may be ashamed._**

**What could #28 be? We won't find out till the next chapter! Which won't happen unless y'all  
PROMPT!**

**GOD BLESS! LOVE ALL AROUND!**

**-Rachel**


	55. UnAmerican

**Sorry for updatin' so late! I was chattin' with my aunt on FB. This one was prompted by PSdancer54, y'all!**

* * *

"I _love_ apple pie!" Mick declared, ripping the plate from Trudy's hand and sat at the table quickly, not wasting any time to dig his fork into the desert.

"Nina and I are rubbing off on you, man." Eddie grinned, sitting down as well.

"What are you talking about? I've always loved pie." Mick asked, his voice muffled since his mouth was stuffed to the max.

"Apple pie was invented in America!" Eddie exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "It's un-American not to love apple pie."

"But, I'm not an American." Mick's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"But, you are picking up on American culture. Americans love apple pie! Right, Nina?"

Nina looked up from her plate, cheeks puffed out from the pie. Everyone pressed their lips together to keep from laughing, but snickers escaped all of them. She swallowed, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, and she nodded at Eddie. "Yeah."

"See?" he smirked triumphantly.

"But, I'm not an American." Mick repeated.

"I know that." Eddie rolled his eyes and looked up at the jock. "You know what? Never mind."

"I don't understand what -"

"Never mind." Eddie cut him off and slid a large piece of pie into his mouth.

Mick shrugged and got up for seconds.

"It's like Magnum P. I. and baseball." Nina spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. "I mean, if you don't love them, you're not American."

"Magnum P. I.?" Eddie snorted.

"What?" she blushed again.

"I love that show!" a grin slipped onto Eddie's face as he stood and walked over to the door. "You are now officially my favorite out of the group."

"What?" Patricia exclaimed, standing up also. "Isn't there someone else that comes before her?"

The American's eyebrows drew together as he looked to the ceiling in thought. "Well, Mara's really cool."

"No, I mean someone else." Patricia said through gritted teeth.

"Well, then it goes Alfie, Jerry, Amber, Fabian, Joy, Mick…"

"What about me?" she glared.

"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where am I on the list?"

"Oh, you're not on it." Eddie shook his head.

"What?" Patricia screeched angrily, though hurt was evident in her voice.

Eddie shrugged and stared at her blankly before bursting out laughing, leaning against the wall for support. "Yacker, I like you so much, you're not even on my favorites list. It's not fair to the others." he confessed once his laughter died down.

"Come here, Slimeball!" Patricia yelled, launching at him, anger flaring in her green eyes.

"It's un-American to not love apple pie, baseball, and Magnum P. I.." Fabian noted as Patricia chased Eddie through the house.. "Good to know."

* * *

**Yeah, it turned into a Peddie. Not sure if that's what ya wanted. Anyway, I just got the fantastical idea while I did the dishes! I'm not gonna tell y'all, but it's for a future _novel. _It's not a fanfic! **

**Chet: 'Sup, man? Good luck those, that sucks. I started school last week. I had to write my first argumentive essay, and I hated it! It was so sucky. Though I did like the topic: Jonny Quest is the best cartoon ever made. I actually didn't agree with it as I was starting it, but after I watched the first episodes I've seen in years I remember why I loved it so much! And it is officially my favorite cartoon! Hence, my avatar, The Invisible Monster. One of my favorite monsters! After the sea monster, of course. Well, I don't have a 'favorite movie of all time', but I do have a 'favorite movie at the moment' (;D)! It's The Princess Bride - Adventerous, romantic comedy, LOVE IT! What about you? What's your favorite? **

**PROMPT, Y'ALL! I need stuff to write! I'm gonna start updatin' stories whenever I can (again)since I can't stick to my other plan, unless y'all want really short chapters!**

**#27:**

**Philippians 4:8 _Finally, brethren, whatever things are true, whatever things are noble, whatever things are just, whatever things are pure, whatever things are lovely, whatever things are of good report, if there is any virtue and if there is anything praiseworthy—meditate on these things._**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE, Y'ALL! GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


	56. Ms Miller

**Oh, howdy, y'all! It's been so long! How've you all been? I'm sorry for such a long wait! Almost a month! I am so sorry! But, I'm back! Hallelujah, right? Now, because I took so long to update, I made this an extra long chapter! 1,270 words! Wow. I'm using a lot of exclamation points...**

**This was prompted by greenkittycat! Hope ya like!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"Don't worry, my mom is nothing like me." Eddie assured me.

"I'm not nervous." I scoffed, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"I never said you were." Eddie shrugged.

"You being nothing like your mother does not make me feel better." I said after a moment of silence.

"No, I said my mom is nothing like me." he corrected me. "I'm like her in a lot of ways."

"That make no sense!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up and turning to him with an incredulous look.

"It doesn't need to." Eddie shrugged again.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I spent the next few minutes imagining what Ms. Miller looked and acted like. I know that Eddie gets his blue-green eyes from his father. His mother must have blonde hair. His dad isn't a rebel at all, so is his mother the rebel?

I snapped out of my thoughts when the front door opened slowly, causing the old hinges to squeak loudly. I cringed at the sound. Eddie moves from his place leaning against the wall to the door as a short woman with strawberry-blonde hair trudged into the room, dragging a large, overly stuffed, neon yellow suitcase. My nose wrinkled in disgust at the bright color. Eddie took the bag's handle, moving it to the corner of the foyer with ease.

"Hello, sweetie!" Ms. Miller sung, throwing her arms around her son's neck.

He hugged her back tightly and kissed her on the cheek as I snorted quietly at the name she'd just used. He pulled back, stepped forward, and gestured to me. "Mom, this is -"

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!" we heard someone squeal.

We looked up at Amber skipping down the steps.

"Yes, Amber, what is it?" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I would like to meet your mother." Amber smiled, turning to the brown eyed woman, holding her hand out. "Hi, I'm Amber Millington, Eddie's housemate and fellow blonde!"

"Nice to meet you, Amber." Ms. Miller replied, shaking her hand.

"Amber, Amber!" Alfie called excitedly, running into the room. "I've perfected my disappearing watch trick!"

"That's fantastic, Boo!" Amber cooed.

"Oh, hi!" Alfie grinned at Eddie's mother. "You must be Ms. Miller." he whipped his arm into the air, nearly elbowing my nose, and a bouquet of fake flowers appeared.

"Oh, thank you." Ms. Miller chuckled, taking the flowers from his hand.

"No problem!" Alfie replied cheerfully.

"Come on, mom." Eddie put his hand on the small of her back and gave her a gentle shove into the common room. He turned around, took my hand in his and dragged me into the room with him.

There, Fabian and Nina were huddled over a game boy on the couch by the window, while Mara and Jerome were reading a book on the sofa across from them. The four looked up at us and their eyes immediately shot to Ms. Miller.

"Guys, this is my mom," he introduced her. The two couples waved at her and offered her warm smiles. "Mom, this is Fabian, Nina, Mara," he shot Mara a quick wink. "and Jerry."

"Jerome, Sweety Jr." Jerome corrected, smirking at the nickname.

"Eddie, Jerry." Eddie shot back making Jerome roll his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Miller." Mara smiled, standing and holding her hand out to her.

"You too, Mara." the older woman replied.

She shook the others' hands and took a seat next to Mara on the couch. I sat in the arm chair next to Jerome and Mara's seats and Eddie settled on the arm of the chair, resting his arm behind me.

"There are two more you'll meet, mom." Eddie told her. "Joy and Mick."

"Can't wait." she smiled.

I got the feeling she was a bit overwhelmed. I didn't blame her, I would be too. We sat in a silence for a moment before Eddie broke it and motioned to me. "This is Patricia, my -"

"G'day!"

We all turned and I rolled my eyes in frustration. Mick and Joy were standing in the door, Mick's arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Mom, this is Mick and Joy." Eddie sighed, pointing to them.

"Oh, Ms. Miller! So nice to meet you!" Joy smiled, shaking her hand, and Mick did as well.

"You too." Ms. Miller replied, her eyes sweeping over us once before turning back to me. "I don't think I've met you."

Eddie sighed, helping me stand. He set his hands on my shoulders and slid them down my arms to my hands, intertwining our fingers with his palm pressed against the back of my hand. "This is Patricia Williamson, my girlfriend."

"Oh, hello." she smiled warily, then turned back to Eddie, lowering her voice to a whisper that everyone heard. "What happened to Amanda?"

"Oh, no." Eddie murmured, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"I really liked Amanda, why did you break up with her?"

"Yes, why did you break up with her?" I glare at him over my shoulder, trying to free my hands. He let them go, but moved his to my waist.

"Guys, can you leave for a sec?" Eddie directed this to our housemates.

"I'd actually really like to stay." Jerome smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"Jerome," Mara scolded quietly, hitting his arm lightly with the back of her hand. "We'll give you a minute."

The others left the room and Eddie sighed, hugging my waist from behind, pressing my back against his chest and stomach.

"We weren't dating, mom. She was the tutor I told you about. For History. Coming over to tutor me."

"Then what were you doing at the library after she came over?" his mother question, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh…" he sighed again. "I went paintballing with Max and Jayden."

Ms. Miller scoffed. "I never liked those boys."

"That's not the point." Eddie rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Patricia's my only girlfriend."

"Well…" Ms. Miller bit her lip.

"Excuse us a minute, Yacker." Eddie let go of me and dragged his mother out of the room.

I heard him grumbling at her but couldn't pick up any words beside my name. I heard Ms. Miller mumble something about not liking me, then Eddie saying she didn't know me, then her answering with a 'I know enough'.

"Like what?" Eddie exclaimed, then lowered his voice.

After a few minutes of waiting, I took a seat and sighed. I knew she wouldn't like me. Parents never do.

"Yacker?" Eddie breathed in my ear after who knows how long.

"Yes?" I turned my head to him.

"How would you like to have dinner with me and mom so she can get to know you better?" he knelt down behind the sofa, twirling a strand of my auburn hair around his finger.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" I said in a monotone.

"She wants to know this is going somewhere."

"Is it going somewhere?"

"I want it to go somewhere." he whispered.

"Alright, I'll go make reservations." he left the room with a kiss on my cheek and I was alone again.

"Patricia?" I looked up to see Ms. Miller tip toeing into the room. She smiled at me and looked over at the door Eddie had just left through. "I actually do like you." she assured me.

"You do? Then why'd you -"

"I just like to see Eddie squirm." she cut me off, an Eddie grin growing on her face. "I'll see you at dinner tonight."

She sent me a wink, then slipped out of the room.

I chuckled.

Wow. They're more alike than I thought.

* * *

**I liked that. I thought it was funny. It was long right? Let me know what y'all think! It's not exactly like you prompted but you did ask for Ms. Miller not to like Patricia, so I made it like that, but with Ms. Miller messin' with Eddie. :D**

**Prompt! Review! All that jazz...**

**Verse 25: ****Philippians 4:5-7: Let your gentleness be known to all men. The Lord is at hand. Be anxious for nothing, but in everything by prayer and supplication, with thanksgiving, let your requests be made known to God; and the peace of God, which surpasses all understanding, will guard your hearts and minds through Christ Jesus.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Love, y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	57. Bear Hugs, Hello Kisses, and Miss You's

**Second update! Yay! I have to do school now, so I don't know if the next chapter will be up tonight or sooner. This was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx!**

* * *

Mara giggled as Eddie swept her up in a big bear hug. "It's good to see you, too, Eddie."

"Good? No. It's great!" he grinned setting her down. "I'm in a really good mood."

"Why?"

"I'm back here?" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This school is way more fun than any other school I've been to."

Mara chuckled. "I agree with that."

"Excited to see Jerry?" Eddie asked slyly, and a light blush rose to Mara's tan cheeks.

"Of course, along with everyone else." she answered.

"Right." Eddie nodded, eyes narrowed and turned to the door when it creaked open.

"Mara!" Amber squealed, Alfie and Joy right behind her. "I missed you so much! We have to go shopping this weekend!"

"Hi, Amber." Mara smiled, hugging the blonde back as she nearly squeezed the life out of her. She gasped over her friends shoulder, "Hi, Alfie, Joy."

"Hey, Mara!" the two chorused.

"Jerome's coming in next." Amber whispered into the raven haired girl's ear and pulled away, moving on to hug Eddie.

"Hi, Eddie!" she giggled. "I missed you, my fellow blonde!"

"It's great to see you, too, Amber. But," Eddie pried her off her. "I think you just shattered my eardrum."

"Oops, sorry!" Amber grinned sheepishly.

"Hello, all." Jerome's voice entered the hallway.

"Hey, Jerome." Mara smiled. Jerome's face lit up and he greeted the others briefly. He set his bag on the floor next to her feet and kissed her.

"Hello, Jeffray." he smirked, pulling back.

"G'day!"

"Mick!" Joy smiled, throwing her arms around the jock and everyone said hello.

"Is everyone here?" the blonde asked, wrapping his arm around Joy's waist.

"Everyone but Patricia, Nina and Fabian." Eddie replied.

"No, I'm here." Patricia rolled her eyes, strolling into the room.

"So are we." Fabian smiled at his friends, following Nina into the house.

"Hey, Yacker." Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist as she cupped his neck, bringing his lips to hers briefly.

"How is everyone? I missed you guys!" Nina smiled at the teens right before being tackled by Amber.

"Neens! I missed you so much! You have to come shopping with me and Mara!" the blonde screeched into the brunette's ear.

"I missed you, too." Nina laughed.

The others greeted each other and laughed, hugged and kissed. Eventually they all went to their rooms to unpack and talk about their holidays. When they all gathered in the common room, everyone chatted.

"Hello, lovelies! How are all of you?" Trudy bustled into the house.

Everyone smiled at her, giving her quick answers.

"How does pie sound?"

"Music to my ears!" Mick grinned, shoot from his seat to follow her into the kitchen.

"Ditto!" Eddie chirped, following suit.

Nina slipped out of the room as the others got their pie and came back a few minutes later.

"Where'd you run off to?" Jerome asked suspiciously, handing her a piece of pie and a fork.

"You won't guess what I just saw." she grinned at the table, sitting down.

Sibuna stared at her before groaning.

* * *

**Well? What think you? :D**

**Prompt! Review! Verse!**

**24:**** Philippians 4:13 I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me.**

**I love that one!**

**Love, y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	58. Anniversary Torture

**Hey, y'all! Enjoy this one, please! :D Prompted by...xXAquaMangoXx!**

* * *

"Do you guys know what day it is?" Amber asked her housemates, running into the dining room.

The others looked up from their food and rolled their eyes, or chuckled.

"What, Ambs?" Alfie perked up.

"The One Year Anniversary of Peddie!" she squealed, skipping over to Patricia and Eddie, wrapping her arms around their necks.

"Oh no." Patricia murmured, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Eddie whispered, trying to pry Amber's arm off his neck before she strangled him.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid." his girlfriend replied, breaking away from Amber. She shot out of her seat, tugged Amber off Eddie, and dragged him out of the room.

"It's our one year anniversary. So what?" the blonde shrugged once they were in his room.

"Exactly. Amber goes completely psycho over anniversaries. She's going to do something all out there, and it's going to be horrendous." Patricia explained, leaning against the door.

"Like what?" Eddie asked warily.

Before Patricia could reply, the door burst open, knocking Patricia off her feet and onto the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Amber asked sternly, hands on her hips.

Patricia looked past Eddie, who was leaning over her as she lay on the hardwood floor.

"Nothing." Patricia stood, Eddie following suit.

"Okay…" Amber smiled at Eddie. "Come on, Eddie!" she grabbed his wrist and ran out of the room before either of the punks could say anything.

* * *

"Try this one." Amber shoved the umpteenth shirt into Eddie's chest.

"I want to leave, Amber." Eddie glared, throwing the shirt onto the top of the growing discarded clothes. "Patricia and I aren't gonna do anything for our anniversary."

Amber's hands froze on the clothing hangers and turned to the other blonde. "You're not doing anything?"

"No."

"Now you are going to do something." Amber stated and pushed him into the dressing room.

"But -"

"Butts are for sitting!" she scolded and strutted off to find more clothes for him to try.

* * *

Patricia raised an eyebrow at the outfit hanging on her wardrobe. "No."

"Please! I want you and Eddie to have the best one year anniversary date ever! Please, just wear it!" Amber stared at her friend pleadingly.

"Why is it so fancy?"

"Because Eddie's outfit is fancy, too."

"On one condition," Patricia said after a moment. "I get to accessorize."

"Deal." Amber smiled and left the room so Patricia could change.

The auburn haired girl slipped the strapless, black dress on, along with a pair of fishnet tights. She clipped the purple Amethyst necklace Eddie had gotten her for Christmas around her neck, slid a few black and silver bangles onto her left wrist, and finished the outfit with black shard boots. After adding some make-up, Patricia left the room, immediately being greeted by Amber.

"You look fantastic! Come on!" the blonde giggled, pulling her down the stairs.

In the foyer Eddie was running his hand through his dirty-blonde hair in front of the mirror. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie hung loosely around his neck. Dark jeans, grey high-tops, and his black watch. Eddie's eyes went slightly wide before he recovered, smirking at the two.

"Wow, Yacker, you look hot." he gave her a once over.

Patricia rolled her eyes and told Amber to lead the way. The couple followed the blonde out of the house and to the backyard garden. The gazebo in the middle of the garden had small white lanterns strung around the ceiling.

"Wow, Amber, you went all out." Patricia commented, looking around.

"Thank you." Amber smiled and turned to a CD player behind her. "Now, I know you two think this is 'cheesy', so I got some Sick Puppies music. Including, their new song, Telling Lies."

"Woah, thanks, Millington." Eddie grinned.

Amber nodded and pressed play, Telling Lies floating from the speakers. "Have fun you two." she winked and hurried away.

"You're gorgeous." Eddie whispered to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her ear. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Patricia replied. "Now I am starving."

She gripped the blonde's black tie and pulled him to the table.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked! I thought it was cute! Let me know! REVIEW! PROMPT, TOO! The outfit links are on my profile under House of Couples, at the bottom, as always. By the way, Sick Puppies do have a new single out called Telling Lies, and it's great! I love it! I'm hopin' they'll have a new album out soon!**

**23: ****Ephesians 2:8-9: For by grace you have been saved through faith, and that not of yourselves; it is the gift of God, not of works, lest anyone should boast.**

**Thanks for readin', y'all! Love ya!**

**-Rachel**


	59. American Football

**Yo, y'all! How goes it?**

* * *

"American football," Patricia asked in a monotone.

"Yep," Eddie grinned, leaning against the wall next to the poster his girlfriend was staring at. "My dad wants me to participate in a sport. And since I don't like any of the sports you have teams for, he decided to start a football team."

"Who's going to be teaching this?"

"Some Arthur guy," Eddie shrugged.

"Arthur Mayor?" Patricia asked excitedly.

"Uh…I have no idea. Who cares?"

"_That's_ Arthur Mayor," Patricia pointed behind Eddie. "The only Arthur on campus,"

Eddie turned to see a tall guy, probably in his mid-twenties, with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes walking down the hall.

"Good morning, Patricia," he greeted stopping in front of them. He was wearing black running shorts and a dark blue form fitting t-shirt, which showed off every muscle. A shiny silver whistle hung around his neck. The muscles in his upper arms flexed as he crossed his arms and smiled at the two teens. "Eddie, your father told me about you. You're the one who started the football team, right?" he held his hand out to the second blonde.

"You're American?" Eddie asked incredulously, shaking his hand.

"Yes, you are too, aren't you?" Arthur smirked.

"Of course," Eddie scoffed. "What are you staring at, Yacker?"

"I'm looking at two Eddies." She murmured.

"What?" the two said together.

"You both have blonde hair and green eyes, and you're American. You both play football and you both have that stupid smirk you give to anyone that's embarrassed; sometimes just to let it out."

The two looked at each other and then turned back to her. "I don't see it."

"Oh, come on, Arthur, you're a smarter version of Eddie and—"

"Excuse me?" Eddie cut her off, ignoring Arthur's soft chuckles.

"Sorry, that didn't come out right," she shook her head.

She didn't get a chance to finish her explanation when the bell rang, signaling next period. Arthur ran off to the gym with a quick goodbye and the two punks parted ways.

After the last period of the day, Patricia headed out to the school's sports field to watch football practice. On the field there were a good amount of guys trying out, about sixteen. There were other students scattered on the bleachers, divided by their groups. Patricia spotted her housemates, all but Eddie, Mick and Alfie, sitting on the bottom right corner and walked over to them, taking a seat next to Nina.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Alfie and Mick are trying out and we're supporting them, why are you here?" Amber smiled slyly.

"Arthur." Patricia replied simply.

Jerome snorted from behind her and she jabbed her elbow into his shin, smiling triumphantly when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

The boys that were trying out; which included Alfie and Mick, stood around Arthur while Eddie was off on the sidelines, obviously already on the team. Arthur proceeded to teach the boys, who didn't know how to, throw the football in a perfect spiral. Some were a natural while others, like Alfie, needed practice. Eddie went out onto the field every once and a while to give some pointers, but went to his seat after guy he was helping figured it out. They moved onto catching and running with the ball, and then working on memorizing the field. Mick caught on quickly and Alfie figured it out soon after him, while some of the students found it a little easier as well.

The boys soon stretched quickly and divided into teams of eight. Eddie and Alfie were on the red team while Mick was on the blue team. They all lined up after a quick huddle and Arthur blew his whistle, signaling the boys to start. Alfie hiked the ball to Eddie who hopped back a few steps as his teammates blocked the others. Evan Peterson started running to the end of the field and Eddie threw the ball across the field. Mick barely missed it as it fell into Evan's arms. He hugged it close to his chest and ran the rest of the length of the field, scoring a goal. Some of the teens cheered while the red team high-fived each other and the blue team sulked.

When the practice game was over, Patricia made her way to the right side of the field to talk to Eddie while the others talked with Alfie and Mick.

"Hey, Yacker, whadya think?" he smiled up at her from the bench. He took a quick swig from his water bottle and wiped his upper lip against his tight fitting, red t-shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, you did well; as did Alfie and Mick." she nodded plopping down next to her boyfriend.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"Good work, Eddie," Arthur complimented, walking up to them.

Eddie nodded his thanks and Patricia smiled up at him politely.

"Keep that up, and you'll be MVP before the season starts," he joked. He left a while later to talk to the other boys, leaving the two punks alone once again.

"Well, I'm going to congratulate Alfie and Mick on getting on the team." Patricia stood up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Eddie stopped her, grabbing her hand before she could walk away.

"I don't think so…what?"

Eddie didn't answer. He let go of her hand and gripped her school uniform tie, pulling her down, kissing her quickly.

"That."

* * *

**That, my weirdos, was prompted by the ever so lovely, xXAquaMangoXx! Hope y'all enjoyed! 900 words! YAY!**

**So, anyway. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLLLLEEEAASSSEEEE! REEEEVVVIIIEEEWWWW! And prompt too! Do you know how much I love reviews? Have I ever told you that?**

**IT MAKES ME FEEL SO STINKIN' GOOD! I love getting reviews from y'all! Y'all are my favorite people in the world! **

**Love, y'all!**

**#22: ****But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, longsuffering, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, self-control. Against such there is no law. And those who are Christ's have crucified the flesh with its passions and desires. -Galatians 5:22-24 **

**-Rachel**


	60. Birthday Lecture

**This one's shorter, but I think it's cute. xXAquaMangoXx prompted this one too!**

* * *

Feelings,

The one thing you must always remember about Jerome Clarke, is that he has feelings too. He cares about his friends, though he won't admit it. He hides it and only brings it out for special occasions. Jerome is a good guy, very caring, though not many have seen his sweet, deep side. The only people who have seen this side of him is his best friend, Alfie, his sister, Poppy, and Mara Jeffray. Mara Jeffray was chosen; chosen out of the eighty plus teens on campus. She was plucked out of the rest, chosen to see the real Jerome. He chose her for a reason, many reasons really. One, he could trust her. No matter what he said to her, she had never repeated it to a single soul. The second thing, she was the nicest person he'd ever met. She always had something nice to say to Jerome. She would always give him good, well needed advice, when he needed it most. And third, the most important, he loves her. She is perfect in his eyes, flawless, absolutely stunning. He will look at her and see no fault. He will always love her, nothing could ever change that. He cares for many people, but Mara is, and always will be, on the top of the list; towering high, over all. And one of the ways Jerome's caring side can be proved, is seeing Mara Jeffray's face when he does something incredible for her, or anyone.

"Jerome! This is amazing! Thank you," Mara looked up from the tickets long enough to grin up at her boyfriend and wrap her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly.

"You're ever so welcome, Jeffray." The blonde chuckled. "Happy birthday,"

"Would you like to come? I don't know anyone who'd want to come. Oh wait, you don't like her writing, I guess you don't want to—"

"Mara," Jerome smirked, resting his hands on her shoulders, shutting her rambling off. "It's fine. I'd love to come; anything to be alone with you."

"Great! I'll meet you in the foyer tonight at seven." She smiled at him.

"Alright," Jerome nodded and Mara skipped off happily.

* * *

"…she is such a genius! When she was talking about everything society does to the world, it totally makes sense…" Mara continues her long drawl as she and Jerome stepped out of the conference building. She and Jerome had gone to one of her favorite author's lectures. Though Jerome didn't listen to half the lecture, being too busy watching Mara as her face lit up during the lecture, he had heard some of it. He had to agree with the woman in some places, but everyone had their own beliefs.

"So, you liked it?" Jerome smirks.

"Are you kidding? She was incredible!"

Jerome chuckles and helps her into the cab which was waiting at the curb.

When they got back to the house Mara was finished talking about the lecture. She and Jerome had had a small debate during the cab ride back. After paying the taxi driver, Jerome wraps his arms around Mara's waist, pulling her close to him. He doesn't say anything and neither does she, when he leans in and pecks her lightly on the lips. Mara lifted a hand and laced Jerome's perfect dirty-blonde locks between her fingers. She guides his lips back to hers, taking control.

And Jerome loved it when she did that.

* * *

**Now, this would have been longer if I have ever been to a lecture... I don't think church or comedian shows count...**

**This is the last update tonight. :(**

**NEW POLL IS UP!**

**Sorry if y'all don't like it! But, please, review! And thank you to those who review, prompt, favorite and follow, both me and my stories!**

**Have y'all ever seen the movie The Ron Clarke Story? It's so good! It reminded me of Memphis, TN, while I was down there! It has that one dude, Chandler, from friends. Whoever plays him...if you've seen it before, let me know what ya think!**

**Ever heard the song BURN IT UP by Linkin Park? Love that song! Totally obssessed with it!**

**LOVE, Y'ALL!**

**21: ****I have been crucified with Christ; it is no longer I who live, but Christ lives in me; and the life which I now live in the flesh I live by faith in the Son of God, who loved me and gave Himself for me. -Galatians 2:20 **

**-Rachel**


	61. The Fall

**Alright! This was prompted by Chet! And it has no romance! **

**Warning: This is 100% Christian! If you do not care about this, don't read this chapter.**

* * *

Sunday morning.

Sunday morning is the one day all of the Anubis House members come together and learn about something they love, God. They sing songs, they read the bible, and learn more than they did the week before. The church that stands across from the school is the teens' home away from home. Each one came around at their own pace, following the student before them. And whether they chose to try church to be with their friends or to get away from it all, it all ended up the same reason for all of them, God.

"What did you think of service, Eddie?" Mara asks as they leave the _Warehouse._

The _Warehouse _is where all the teenagers go for church. You have the _Chapel_ for the adults, and any others who want to go. The _Jungle_ for the children; each age group divided by animals. The _Warehouse _was the place the teens could go to talk and hang out.

"It was good; I've gone to church a few times back home, but it wasn't even close to how fun it is in there." Eddie replies.

"I know right?" Alfie grins. "Don't you think J.J. is super funny?"

"Yeah, he was awesome."

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" the Anubis House teens turn to the tall blonde sitting on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Hi, Bekah," Amber squeals, wrapping her up in a bone crushing hug.

Bekah, J.J.'s wife, has blonde hair that hangs a couple inches past her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. She was twenty eight years old and had two little girls, Michaela and Chloe. Both Bekah and J.J. were from America, but had come to England to teach at some churches for a while.

The others take seats on the couch and benches in that corner while other teens swarm out of the room, immediately heading for the free cookies in the atrium.

"Bekah, this is Eddie Sweet," Patricia introduces him.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Eddie smiles holding his hand out for her to shake.

"You too, Eddie," She shakes his hand with a smile of her own.

"Hey, y'all," J.J. pops up next to them. J. J. wore a baseball cap over his blonde hair and his green eyes shown playfully. He held his fist out to each teen and they bumped it with theirs before he took a seat in between Amber and Joy.

"Hey, J.J., great sermon today," Jerome greets him.

"Glad y'all liked it." He smiles. "What are your thoughts on today's lesson?"

"I loved the video at the beginning, so genius!" Joy piped in.

"Yeah, I was thinking that the painter was supposed to represent God as he made our world and the Fall happened, it was very powerful." Mara says.

"I agree, I think that the painter represents God because he painted our world, created it out of an idea." Mick agrees.

"Good," J.J. smiles. "So, why do you guys think God made the Tree of Good and Evil if he knew they weren't supposed to eat from it, and plus, he already knew the fall was going to happen. So, why create the tree in the first place? He could have prevented the Fall from happening, right?"

"Well, the tree was just a test," Nina replies. "God knew that man was going to fall. He knew it was because of Satan and the tree, what's the point of not creating the tree and waiting for us to sin some other way? We're not perfect, we would have sinned anyway."

"Well, why didn't he just wipe us all out and start over?" Bekah asks.

"I think he was just lazy." Mick shrugs.

Patricia hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" the jock glares at her and rubs his head, "What? I was just joking!"

"Because we aren't perfect, no matter how he makes us, we're not him. And he wiped out all mankind, minus Noah, his wife and his sons and their wives, later anyway. Even though he had chosen a man who was worthy in his eyes, the earth was still evil." Patricia answers.

"Right,"

"You know, technically the fruit wasn't an apple or a pear or a peach, or any other fruit we know of." Fabian speaks up.

"Fabian's right, the fruit was a forbidden fruit." Jerome says. "There was only one tree with that fruit in the world and that was in the Garden of Eden, which was wiped out by the flood. I don't think God would have left that fruit lying around."

"That is correct, though the fruit is portrayed as an apple or pear, it was neither of them." Joy states.

"Nice, you guys really think these things through." J.J. says, letting out a chuckle.

"We don't have anything better to do." Eddie shrugs.

Everyone laughed and soon they all stood to leave.

"So, Eddie, do you want to come to F3?" Mara asks as the teens cross the street to campus.

"Let's see, food, friends, and fellowship…I'm in." he smiles.

"Great!" Amber squeals.

* * *

**This has to be one of my favorite drabbles, because of the whole church thing! Now, _The Warehouse, _is a real thing! So is the _Chapel _and the _Jungle_! And yes, my church has free cookies after services, as well as FREE DONUTS! My church is awesome. Anyway, J.J., Bekah, Michaela, and Chloe are real people, I love that family so much! And this week in church we were discussing the Fall. Also, F3 is a bible study, which I don't go to. I've been before, but I get crowded. And the F3 I would go to only has a bunch of Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors. I'm the only Freshman! :( And F3 stands for Food, Friends and Fellowship. So, I just copied my church life! Haha. Thanks for reading! Hope y'all liked it! REVIEW! And why don't you let me know what your thoughts are on the Fall? **

**Please, watch this video, it's about the Fall: watch?v=5YanYbvNxrE - It's Beat Poetry. It's awesome! And the link is also on my profile.**

**20: I beseech you therefore, brethren, by the mercies of God, that you present your bodies a living sacrifice, holy, acceptable to God, which is your reasonable service. And do not be conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind, that you may prove what is that good and acceptable and perfect will of God. -Romans 12:1-2 **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! GOD BESS! **

**-Rachel**


	62. Toothpaste

**This was prompted by PSdancer54!**

* * *

"Come on, Amber," Alfie waved behind him.

Amber tip toed through the darkness and to Alfie's side. It was about ten when Alfie had finally convinced Amber to help him with a prank. It took a lot of persuasion. At midnight Alfie snuck into Amber and Nina's room and woke her up, stuffing multiple tubes of toothpaste into her hands. Now they were huddled in the boys' hallway, the only light was the full moon streaming through the small window at the end of the hall.

"What are we doing again?" Amber whispered cautiously, looking around. Granted, she has had her share of sneaking around after lights out but this was different. When Sibuna would sneak around they kept moving, they couldn't get caught since they were never standing in the middle of the hallway. Now, they weren't shielded by anything, they only had Fabian, Mick and Eddie's room to duck into and Amber didn't want to have to do that if they needed to.

"We're putting toothpaste in Eddie, Fabian, and Mick's school pants pockets." He whispered back. "And while we're at it, let's smear it into their hair as well."

"Alfie, that's disgusting," the blonde made a face.

"No, it's funny; now come on," Alfie chuckled, pushing her into the room.

The room was complete darkness besides Fabian's green lava lamp. Amber and Alfie drifted over to Mick's bed and the dark skinned teen picked up the jock's pants as Amber took a tube of mint toothpaste out of her pink purse. Alfie grinned and screwed the top off, and then divided the paste between the two front pockets. He handed the tube back to her and took out another one, motioning to Mick. Amber wrinkled her nose but squirted the light green goo into his hair, running her fingers through it to spread it around. Once the couple was finished with their prank they snuck back out of the room and into their own with a quick goodnight.

The next morning, Amber and Alfie acted as normal as possible waiting for Mick, Fabian and Eddie to wake up.

"Where were you last night, Amber? I woke up around midnight and you weren't in your bed." Nina raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Yeah, you weren't in our room either, mate." Jerome spoke up, referring to Alfie.

"Oh, yeah, um…we were—" Amber cut off at a cry of disgust.

"Gross!" Mick exclaimed running into the kitchen, rinsing his hands off.

"Oh, man," Eddie grumbled, shoving the other blonde out of the way, running his hands and his hair under the water.

"…Ew," Fabian frowned and a deep blush formed on his cheeks.

"You were right, Alfie, this is funny!" Amber giggled.

"Right," Alfie grinned.

"You two did this?" Mick fumed.

"Uh…" the two drew out as the three victims glared at them.

* * *

**There ya go, y'all! Did anyone else watch the Presidential Debate? I'm only 14 but I don't like Obama so I watched it to learn more about everything. What'd y'all think? **

**Ya know, I've gotten 300 views on House of Couples _today_but I've gotten four reviews...don't y'all think there should be more? I'm not sayin' I want more and more reviews, and I'm not sayin' I'm not gonna update till I get a certain amount, but I really do wonder why y'all don't review. Do y'all not like my drabbles and then not have the guts to say so? I'll take constructive criticism! Negative or positive reviews are great! I just feel really good when y'all take time to review my stories. That's all I have to say.**

**Check out the poll! Everyone seems to love Jerome!**

**Have any of you seen any of the Love Comes Softly Saga movies? Which one is your favorite? I like the ones with Willy and young Clark. Just cuz both of those dudes are majorly hot! Let me know!**

**I'm hittin' the sack. No more updates tonight; I have seven more drabbles to right! AHHH! :D**

**#19: And we know that all things work together for good to those who love God, to those who are the called according to His purpose. -Romans 8:28**

**REVIEW! PROMPT! LOVE Y'ALL! GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


	63. Goth Cheerleader

**Hey, y'all! This one just rolled right outa me, hope you like it! This drabble was prompted by xXNICKELODEONXx! I hope I spelled that right...**

* * *

Patricia looked at Eddie and her bored frown became a jealous glare. She jabbed her elbow into his side and smirked happily when he hissed in pain.

"Woah, Yacker, I think you just broke one of my ribs," he groaned.

"Stop staring at the cheerleaders and you'll keep your ribs." The auburn haired girl warned.

The two were sitting on the football field bleachers watching the cheerleaders practice. Patricia didn't want to come but Eddie did and she doesn't necessarily trust him around a bunch of blondes in tight crop tops and short skirts.

"Are you jealous, Yacker?" Eddie asked slyly, scooting closer to her so they were elbow to elbow, knee to knee.

"No," she replied in a monotone.

"Then why'd you come?" he smirked.

"To watch you," she replied sending him another glare.

"Enjoying the view?" he said suavely.

"So far?" she gave him a once over. "No."

The blonde scoffed with a smile and turned back to the cheerleaders.

"That was cool," he mumbled after the sluttiest looking cheerleader, Kelsey, did a flip off the pyramid and landed perfectly.

"Oh, come on, anyone can do that." Patricia scoffed.

"No, not really." He retorted without turning away from the girls.

"Hey, Patricia," Heather Andrews called from the bottom of the bleachers. Her uniform was tight and showed off her body, the red and yellow bring out her light brown eyes that matched her straight hair which was tied in a high ponytail. "Are you trying out again this year?" she asked once she was a step away from the couple's seats.

Patricia's eyes grew wide as did Eddie's, along with a huge grin.

"You used to be a cheerleader?" he laughed, leaning into her shocked face.

"No, no, I was not. And no, I'm not trying out." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Oh, come on, I bet you'd look incredible in one of those uniforms." He jerked his head to the field where the girls were giggling about nonsense.

"That's very true; she looked amazing." Heather spoke up.

"Please," Eddie grinned.

"No, alright; I'm not going to be a cheerleader so you can gawk at my chest." She frowned, turning away from him as a blush spread onto Heather's face.

"I won't do that," he shook his head before adding; "Everyone knows I'm a butt man."

"I agree." Patricia smirked.

He flicked her forehead.

"I'll let you two sort this out." Flushing Heather scurried away.

"Please," he begged her, getting down on his knees, taking her hands in his. "You'd be the first goth cheerleader,"

Patricia made a face at him.

"Holy…that'd be sexy; I can see it!" he grinned with a faraway look in his green eyes. "Woah…"

Patricia smacked him across the cheek roughly and he jumped out of his daydream to clutch his reddening cheek.

"Ow! What the heck, Patricia?"

Patricia chuckled and shook her head, picking up her bag and hopping down the steps.

* * *

"Hey, man, I don't see her anywhere." Evan patted Eddie's shoulder throwing him a sympathetic glance.

"Yeah," Eddie grumbled, turning away from the bleachers.

The crowd cheered as the team school's team and their rival ran out onto the field, but Eddie held back with one more glance at the crowd.

"You're not going to find whatever you're looking for up there."

He turned to find Patricia Williamson in a red, yellow and white cheerleading uniform. Her make-up was dark and her auburn hair was still down and had a single green highlight. Her hands were on her hips which were exposed to the grinning Eddie. Her long pale legs were covered by fishnet tights and she wore black converse with small chains on the sides. The purple Amethyst necklace Eddie had gotten her for Christmas was around her neck, hanging down in the v-neck of her crop top.

"Well? Are goth cheerleaders as hot as you thought? Close your mouth, Slimeball, you'll catch flies." she chucked him under the chin his mouth clamped shut.

"I'm just glad you're here; I'm a little nervous," he mumbled hugging her, and then whispered in her ear. "But you do look incredibly sexy."

"Alright, you'll get plenty of time with your goth cheerleader girlfriend later; now get out there, Buttman." She gave the blonde a shove toward the field.

"You're gonna call me that all the time now, aren't you?" Eddie asked in a monotone.

"Yep," she smirked and walked off, swaying her hips slightly.

Eddie drew in a shaky breath, "I'm so not gonna be able to concentrate." He turned to his teammates, running over to them. "Evan, slap me."

And Evan complied quickly.

* * *

**How'd y'all like it? I loved it! I thought it was so funny! Please rEvIeW!**

**I've gotten over sixty views on all of my stories today and fifty-two of those were for this story! I've only gotten one review. X(**

**REVIEW! PROMPT!**

**#18: But God demonstrates His own love toward us, in that while we were still sinners, Christ died for us. -Romans 5:8**

**GOD BLESS! LOVE Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	64. Haircut

**Second update of the day! I got school done early so... :D This was prompted by charismaxoxo!**

* * *

Mara knocked softly on Jerome's door and quietly called his name. When he didn't answer she poked her head around it and found Jerome standing in front of a mirror, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jerome? Is everything alright?" she asked, stepping in.

"Hey, Mara." He greeted, and then turned to her. "Does my hair look okay?"

"Great, as always," Mara smiled.

"It's longer," He said simply turning back to the mirror.

She looked at him closely. Jerome was right, it was a bit longer. His blonde hair was shaggier and it hung over his ears. Now that it was so long, it didn't stay back when he ran his fingers through the strands; locks of it hung on the side of his face, bordering his light blue eyes.

"You're right; it is longer." Mara stared at him for another before shrugging and taking his hand, dragging him out of the room. "I'll cut it later, after school."

"What," Jerome froze.

"Just a trim; around the ears, in the back," Mara motioned to the places. "Maybe a little in the front…"

"Have you ever cut hair before?" Jerome asked cautiously.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes and continued out of the house. "For Amber, Joy, Patricia—"

"Any guy's hair," he cut in.

"I did Eddie's once,"

"What,"

"Come on," Mara sighed.

* * *

"Alright…" Mara circled Jerome, who sat in a chair in front of the mirror, watching his girlfriend warily. "We'll start with the front and work out way back, okay?"

"I trust you with this," Jerome turns to her and gave her a meaningful look.

"I know; now hush and let me cut," she spun him away from the mirror and began her work.

She ran a small black comb through his hair after wetting it slightly and inspected its full length. She trimmed a bit off in the front and Jerome tapped his foot on the floor nervously. Mara rolled her eyes. Couldn't he let her do this and trust that'll look great? She trimmed a bit more off the front. Jerome's fingers thudded against his thighs as she cut around his left ear.

"Would you relax," Mara said softly, kissing his cheek and moving to his right ear.

Jerome just sighed and stopped his foot but his fingers continued their steady rhythm.

Mara continued around him and once she was finished with the back, she turned him around to look in the mirror.

"Hey, you fixed it," Jerome smiled at his reflection, his hair as perfect as always.

"Let me just see if everything's even," Mara stepped in front of him again. She ran her left hand through his hair and played with the hair at the nape of his neck with her right.

"Is it all level?" Jerome asked, looking up at her.

"Mm-hm." She nodded, her hands not leaving his blonde locks.

"Then why—"

"I just like the feeling of your hair between my fingers," she cut him off.

"Same here," he smirked, threading her black hair in between his pale fingers.

She kissed him quickly on the lips and moved behind him. His fingers fell from her hair and she took hers from his. Mara looked at their reflection as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on her arm next to his head.

"So, what will you do next time you need a haircut?" she asked him.

"Trust you because you did a fantastic job," Jerome replied.

"Good boy," she kissed his cheek and left the room.

Jerome blew out a breath and ran his hand through his hair again.

* * *

**How'd y'all like it? I thought it was cute. Thanks for promptin' this charisma!**

**REVIEW Y'ALL!**

**#17:** **For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God, being justified freely by His grace through the redemption that is in Christ Jesus. -Romans 3:23-24**

**God bless! **

**:D**

**-Rachel**


	65. Kissing in the Rain

**Here ya go y'all! This prompted by charismaxoxo!**

* * *

Mara turned the page of her book, the crack of thunder above her didn't stop her from reading, and she was lost to the world of fantasy. Small droplets of crystal clear water fell from the grey clouds overhead in a light sprinkle after a flash of lightning. She turned to the next page, the rain pounding on the roof of the gazebo she sat in. She turned the page again and thunder boomed loudly around her. Plucking a grape from the vine she had next to her, she popped it into her mouth. She raised the book to her face as the scene became more intense. Her phone's screen lit up with a picture of her and Jerome and a quiet love song flowed from the small speaker, but she made no move to pick it up; she was too absorbed in her book.

As she neared the end of the last page of the last chapter some time later, she ignored the light steps on the wood floor of the gazebo. The book was suddenly ripped from her hands and she came face to face with Jerome Clarke. His clothes were soaked, his hair was dripping from the rain and his ice blue eyes held a mixture of anger and relief.

"Hey, give me back my book!" she glowered at him, reaching for it.

The blonde hid the book behind his back and glared back at her. "I've been calling you for the last half an hour; I thought something happened to you, do you realize how much you scared me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just such a good book," Mara reached behind him, but he kept the book from her.

"Mara, you do not realize how terrified I was, do you? What if something did happen to you? I don't what I'd do. I told you about Rufus; ever since that all happened I jump to conclusions pretty easily. I thought you were hurt, or worse." Jerome rambled, setting the book down and sitting next to her, leaning against the back of the bench.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I wasn't thinking; or paying attention." She sighed, turning and tucking her legs under her so she could face him. "Please forgive me,"

"Of course," he stood, taking her hands and pulling her up. She hopped off the bench and reached down to pick up her book. She put it in her back quickly and held her hands up in surrender.

"Next time, I'll read at the house or tell you where I'm going first."

"Thank you," he nodded and pulled her out from under the dry gazebo.

Mara gasped when the cold rain hit her bare arms and tried to run back to the gazebo. The water seeped through her blouse in seconds and her hair stuck to her face.

"Oh, come on, it feels amazing!" Jerome chuckled, pulling her back out.

"We're going to catch cold," Mara scolded him, hands on her hips.

"Nah," he shrugged it off with a careless wave of his free hand. "Let's go."

Mara cupped her left elbow with her right hand and shivered as Jerome pulled her along the sidewalk to the Anubis House. Mara looked away from the dry gazebo on the other side of the yard as when she heard something over the pouring rain. She looked up at the blonde next to her and smiled.

"Are you summing Singing in the Rain?" she chuckled.

Jerome shrugged but didn't stop. He ran a hand through his soaked hair as his eyes scanned the perimeter of the yard. He surprised Mara when he stopped right in front of her making her run into his chest.

"What? What's wrong?" the raven haired girl stared at him in confusion.

"Nothing…" he shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes again.

"Then let's get inside before we get sick," Mara tried to side step him but he held her hand tightly, not letting her move away from him.

"What is it?"

"Amber's watching us through the third window from the left on the second floor of the house." He replied.

Mara looked over his shoulder, and sure enough there was a shadow in window with long straight hair, bouncing in place. Mara laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Then why'd you stop? Let's get back before she thinks you're proposing to me or something,"

"Let's not go in just yet," He crashed his lips into hers and Mara swore she heard Amber's high pitched squeal from inside the house and over the roaring rain. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist as the world around them faded away.

Mara no longer cared that she might catch a cold; this was beyond romantic.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! I want to thank PSdancer54, for reviewin' all my latest drabbles! You're to kind; I'm blushing! :D No, seriously, thanks! :) **

**REVIEW Y'ALL! Third drabble today! Yay! This was 800 words! Awesome!**

**I'm gonna keep updatin' as much as I can today!**

**#16:** **Jesus said to him, "I am the way, the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except through Me. -John 14:6**

**Love y'all! God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	66. Babysitting

**Hey, y'all! This might be my only update today cuz I'm goin' out with my dad. So...I don't know if you'll get anymore drabbles today or not. This was prompted by MusicLoverGirl9078! Now, I don't remember if it was you or someone else that said they didn't like Fabina a lot. But see, this is a Fabina, cuz when you asked for a drabble about a couple babysitting I automatically thought of Beth from Meet The Rutters! So...yeah, here ya go,**

* * *

"Hey, Nina," Fabian greeted her, falling into step with his girlfriend in the school hallway.

"Hey, Fabian," Nina smiled.

"Hey, listen, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure," she shrugged, stopping next to her locker and spun the combination into the dial.

"Can you help me babysit Beth tonight?" Fabian leaned against the lockers next to hers.

"Um," she thought a second and then closed her locker door. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great, we'll be leaving at six,"

* * *

"Your house is beautiful," Nina commented, staring up at the two story house as Fabian paid the taxi driver.

"Yeah, looks like a hotel doesn't it?" he said sheepishly.

"More like old England lodge," Nina grinned.

"Come on," Fabian led her under the canopy arch way to the wooden double doors.

The first thing Nina saw was a large wooden staircase that divided two ways on their way up to the second floor. To hallways on the right and left side of the stairs, and Nina and Fabian took the left one. It led into a living room with a white couch, a big white marble fireplace with a mirror hanging over it. Nina unconsciously ran a hand through her light brown hair when she looked at her refection. The next room was bigger than the last with two brown leather couches and two chairs to match. Two large windows stood before the couple and a large TV hanging on the wall. The last room, the one they stopped in, was the kitchen; white counters and a big oven between the small windows over the counters. Sitting at the island in the middle of the room on a pair of barstools sat Fabian's parents, Kathrin and Aaron.

Kathrin's dirty-blonde hair that hung in a pretty bob was a little longer since the last time Nina saw her. Her brown eyes lit up when they landed on Nina and Fabian and she smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. Aaron's dark brown hair with the same grey streak leading to the back of his head and blue eyes hadn't changed a bit. In a second Beth was in the room, running toward Fabian. Her blonde hair was much longer than last time, coming to the middle of her back, and her blue eyes were sparked the excitement. This time she wore a dark blue dress that came just above her knees, along with a pair of white sandals.

"Hey, Boo," Fabian smiled, picking her up.

"Hey, Kitty," Beth giggled.

Nina's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Monsters Inc. is her favorite movie," he whispered, lifting Beth onto his shoulders.

Nina nodded and smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Rutter.

"Hello, Nina, so nice to see you again," Kathrin smiled back at her, moving to hug her.

"You too, Mrs. Rutter," Nina replied, squeezing her back.

"Please, call us Kathrin and Aaron," Aaron sent Nina a fatherly smile.

"Alright, Kathrin and Aaron,"

"Okay, we'll be back by nine, make sure she's in bed on time." Kathrin said as she and Aaron left the room, a few seconds later the front door slamming shut.

"Oof!" Fabian grunted when Beth kicked his chest, requesting to get down.

He raised her off his shoulders and she nearly jumped right out of his hands. She ran over to Nina and grabbed her hand.

"Come see my room!" Beth grinned pulling Nina up the steps and down the left hall into a light purple room. A small square room with a window, a desk, and a small white TV, led off that room. Beth jumped onto her big pink fluffy bed comforter and laughed.

Before Nina could comment the little girl took her hand again and dragged her back down the stairs, pulling her past Fabian and into the big living room next to the kitchen.

"Come watch Monsters Inc. with me!" the blonde giggled, plopping down on the big leather couch across from the TV and patted the spot next to her.

Fabian popped the CD in and sat next to Nina. Around the time Sully and Mike were trying to get out of the Himalayas and back home, Fabian had built up enough courage to reach for Nina's hand. She happily entwined their fingers and smiled at him out of the corner of her eye with rosy cheeks.

* * *

"Please!" Beth drew out. "Please!"

"No, Boo you need to go to bed," Fabian sighed.

"Beth, come on," Nina tried to grab the little ball of energy as she weaved around the furniture.

"Catch me if you can!" Beth continued to squeal, dashing away from her brother and his girlfriend.

"Annabeth Louise, listen to your brother," Kathrin scolded from the door way with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Sorry, mommy," Annabeth hugged Fabian's legs, then Nina's, and then kissed her parents cheek before skipping up the steps, turning left. To the room she'd shown Nina earlier.

"Thank you for watching her, sorry for the trouble," Kathrin sighed, sending Nina a sympathetic look.

"It's really no problem." Nina replied.

"Alright, mum, dad, we'll see you later." Fabian directed Nina to the door.

"Nice seeing you, Nina." Aaron called after them.

"You too,"

"Sorry about that," Fabian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as they neared a cab that was already waiting for them.

"It's totally fine; I'd like to do it again sometime, I love your sister." Nina smiled and stepped into the cab, letting out a long exhausted sigh and resting her head on Fabian's shoulder.

* * *

**How'd y'all like it? Hmmm? PROMPT! REVIEW! I've got a few more drabbles coming up in the next week, it'll get up to over 70 so keep up with those prompts! AHH!**

**Fabian's house link is under House of Couples on my profile. Don't know how long it'll be up though! It's an actual house in Liverpool, which is where they shoot House of Anubis in England!**

**Has anyone else realised Obama's anitials are B.O.? HAHAHA! Sorry, I'm mean...**

**Anyway...**

**#15: For I know the thoughts that I think toward you, says the Lord, thoughts of peace and not of evil, to give you a future and a hope. -Jeremiah 29:11**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	67. Good Big Brother

**This was prompted by greenkittycat, and it's way longer than it shoulda been...1,010 words...**

* * *

"Good morning," Mara smiled at her friends, bouncing into the dining room.

Everyone mumbled hellos and she sat down in her usual spot next to Jerome's. Mara waited for Jerome's regular 'Morning, Jeffray', but it never came.

"Where's Jerome?" she asked.

"He left early," Alfie replied, stuffing a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

"Jerome Clarke left early for school?" Joy said doubtfully.

Alfie shrugged, unable to make words come out of his overly stuffed mouth.

"I'm going to go catch up with him," Mara announces, grabbing an apple and bolting out the door.

Outside, the sun was just rising and a light breeze swayed Mara's black hair gently. After a quick glance around the yard Mara realized Jerome must be over at the school by now. She hopped down the stairs and hugged her school blazer tighter around her as the chilly England air surrounded her. Goosebumps rose on Mara's legs as she crossed the yard to the school. Anubis was the closest house to the school on campus. In minutes Mara was walking through the doors of the school. The hallways were empty and silent as she strolled along. She saw a few people in the class rooms or down other hallways but never spotted Jerome. Eventually she gave up after walking through the entire school. She bit into the apple she held and made her way to her locker. She spun her combination into the dial and the door clicked open. Grabbing the book for first period and the book she needed for the class she had a test for later that day (even though she already knows the subject forward and back), she shut her locker and hurried down the hallway to the first door on the left side of the hall. She took a seat at the front of the class room and took out the book and her notebook, and then her iPod. Switching shuffle on, she flipped her notebook open and began writing her multiplication tables down from memory.

* * *

Mara hid behind the wall and watched him as he climbed into a hailed cab. Mara ran to the one she'd called minutes before and told the driver to follow Jerome's taxi with a quick please. After a rather lengthy ride, Mara's curiosity dissolved worry when Jerome's cab pulled into a hospital parking lot. Mara paid the driver as Jerome hurried in through the sliding double doors. Mara snuck in just as Jerome was strolling past the front desk and greeting the middle aged woman sitting there as if he'd been there before. Trying to follow him through several hallways without having a single thing to hide behind was difficult; especially with how many times Jerome had twisted around to look behind him. After one last flight of stairs and two more hallways, Jerome stopped in front of the last door on the left side of the hallway; 513. He opened it silently and shut it gently. Mara tip toed up to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"_Hey,"_ she heard Jerome greet whoever was with him. She detected a small smile in his voice.

"_Hey,"_ a quiet girl's voice repeated. Mara sucked in a breath.

Who was Jerome visiting?

"_How're you feeling?"_ Jerome asked.

"Can I help you?" a stern voice said behind her.

Mara gasped, shooting up from her crouched position. "I—I," she stammered, turning to the doctor, probably in his mid-forties. He had graying brown hair which was slicked back and green eyes that bore into Mara almost painfully. He arched an eyebrow at her hesitance and jerked his head to the elevator across from them.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave,"

* * *

Jerome stared at the girl on the hospital bed. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Gerbil," Poppy rolled her eyes. "I told you, I didn't know the brownies had peanuts. It was just a little allergic reaction."

Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking a seat next to Poppy on the bed. "Us Clarkes and our peanut allergies,"

"I know right?" Poppy giggled, and then turned to him seriously with an eyebrow arched. "Did you skip your last three classes to come visit me? Again,"

"…no…"

"Sure,"

"I had to avoid Mara today too," he told her.

"You haven't told her I'm in the hospital have you?" Poppy rolled her eyes again.

"No," Jerome hopped off the bed and headed to the door. "I'm getting a drink, want something?"

"Cola," Poppy replied without a second thought.

Jerome rolled his eyes but nodded.

When he opened the door he had to stop abruptly to keep from ramming into Poppy's doctor and…Mara.

"No, listen, I'm just trying to find out who—Jerome." Mara gasped when her eyes landed on him.

"Mr. Clarke, this girl is claiming she knows you and your sister." The doctor sighed tiredly.

"Sister…" Mara mumbled, eyes growing wide and a blush filling her cheeks.

"Thank you, Dr. Reynolds." Jerome nodded at the man.

Reynolds gave a small nod to the two and walked off shaking his head and grumbling under his breath.

"Mara, what are you doing?" Jerome chuckled, turning to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Jerome, I just got curious…"

"Mara it's—" Mara continued and Jerome closed his mouth.

"I didn't trust you…" the raven haired girl continued to ramble, paying no attention to Jerome trying to talk to her.

"Mara—"

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to break up with m—"

"Mara," Jerome gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Shut up."

Mara's mouth snapped shut as his command.

"Do you want me to break up with you?" he asked seriously.

"No! I—"

"Then stop saying I should." Jerome's eyebrows drew together as he stared at her incredulously.

Mara breathed out slowly and nodded.

A deep chuckle erupted from Jerome's throat. "Come on, Jeffray," he kissed her forehead and wrapped slung an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to his side as he pulled her down the hallway. "Let's go get a drink."

* * *

**Guess what. I have an exstention of this drabble. A full one-shot! I'm uploading it right after I upload this. Read it! You'll see more of this story. See, what had happened was, when I was writing this I planned on having the drabble at least 800-900 words. Didn't happen. It grew into over 2,000 words. The story just flowed right outta me; I can't explain it...**

**I just seperated some scenes to make the drabble and the one-shot different but the same...if that makes any sense at all...**

**So, check it out!**

**It's called Good Big Brother just like the drabble.**

**Check out the poll!**

**#14: Trust in the LORD with all your heart, and lean not on your own understanding; In all your ways acknowledge Him, and He shall direct your paths. -Proverbs 3:5-6**

**Love y'all! REVIEW AND POMPT!**

**-Rachel**


	68. Nightmare

**Hey, this was prompted by Dontyouloveme!**

* * *

Eddie grinned, squeezing the chocolate syrup bottle, letting the liquid leak onto the stack of pancakes before him on the kitchen island. Once he was finished decorating his pile he sat down at the dining room table and dug in. Besides Eddie's munching and Victor's thunderous snoring, the house was completely silent. As the stack was nearing its end the silence was broken. A quiet pad a bare feet and a sniffle. Eddie looked up from his now clear plate but saw no one. He turned to peer into the living room but again, didn't see anything. He then noticed something move past the dining room door slowly; something purple with red hair. Patricia. Eddie shot out of his chair and followed his girlfriend down the boys' hall. She knocked gently on the door and ran a hand down her face.

"Yacker," the blonde whispered.

Patricia jumped and turned to him sharply. From what Eddie could see in the faint, pale moonlight streaming through the windows, she'd been crying. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes, puffy and bloodshot. She tugged the purple blanket tighter around her as Eddie stared at her.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter; you were going to wake me up anyway." he retorted.

Eddie expected her to snap back at him so they would start one of their usual fights and end up laughing, but she didn't; she looked at her pale feet and sniffled, wiping her blanket covered hand against her nose.

"What's wrong," Eddie was in front of her in an instant, gripping her shoulder tightly as if he was afraid she'd run away from him.

"I—I had a nightmare…" a light blush tinted her cheeks as she mumbled her reply.

Eddie sighed. She seemed to be waiting for him to make fun of her; like, he was going to do that. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and led her into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rest her head on his shoulder. He stroked her auburn hair and kissed her forehead, murmuring quiet, comforting words. When she was breathing normally and she stopped her shaking he asked her what she'd dreamt about.

"Rufus kidnapping me; can't I dream about anything else?" she groaned into his neck.

Eddie chuckled, pushing her up so he could look into her green eyes, arms still held firmly around the waist. He brushed the hair from her eyes and away from her shoulder before placing a gentle kiss under her left ear.

"I'll protect you," he grinned and Patricia rolled her eyes.

The blonde let his warm fingers slide underneath his girlfriend's shirt and onto her cold skin. The girl's shoulders tensed at his touch and she gritted her teeth to hold back a shiver. He flattened his hands against her flat stomach and then slowly caressed his way to the small of her back. He then glided his hands up her back and froze when he caught sight of Patricia's deadly glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He replied nonchalantly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to get off his lap.

"Really, I am sorry, I'll sleep with you tonight." He pushed her down onto the couch.

Patricia rested her head and her hand left on his chest, though rather reluctantly, and he wrapped the rest of her blanket around his lower body. Eddie placed a light kiss on her hair and wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Like I said, I'll protect you." he promised her as they drifted off.

* * *

**S3: Short, Sweet and Simple. The Three Ss! Hope ya liked it! I had to really think about it so I didn't copy Dreams, Romance and Rufus, but I did it! And now I'm hittin' the sack! REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

**#13: But He was wounded for our transgressions, He was bruised for our iniquities; The chastisement for our peace was upon Him, and by His stripes we are healed. -Isaiah 53:5**

**LOVE Y'ALL! GOD DOES TOO! GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


	69. Hot Story

**Here we go, this is short and not my best but I hope you like it! This was prompted by beauty behind the words!**

* * *

"Woah," Eddie grinned at the computer screen.

He shot up from his seat and bolted for the door. He brushed past the other students in the hallway, using his height to see over the teens. At the end of the hallway, back against the wall with another tall blonde leaning towards her with his hand on the wall above her head, was Mara Jeffray.

"Mara," he popped up next to her and Jerome.

Jerome stopped from his place, a breath away from her lips, and turned to glare at Eddie.

Mara sighed with a blush and smiled at the punk. "Yes?"

"I've got a hot story," he jerked his head toward the newsroom.

"I've got a hot date," Mara replied and Jerome turned and smirked at her smugly.

"Come on, this could be the story of the century." Eddie told her excitedly.

"We're trying to get reservations for Ivy's." Mara looked at him pleadingly.

"And I'm trying to get Yacker to take one bite of hoagie; neither of those things are gonna happen." he shook his head and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the wall. "Come on."

"Hey, Junior," Jerome's hand shot to Eddie's wrist. "If she doesn't want to go, don't make her."

"Dude, Jerry, come on. You'd do the same thing." Eddie rolled his eyes and tried to shake off Jerome's grip.

"No, I'd ask her nicely and she would say yes, or we'd work out another time."

"Journalism has no time; when the story's hot, you gotta grab it; and right now, we've got a hot story and we need to grab it."

Mara wrist was released and she looked between the two boys. The other students somehow hadn't noticed the two blondes who were now nose to nose, and had dispersed to their classes.

"Listen, Sweety, Mara can choose whether she goes with you to check out a story, that is most likely not a worthy story for the paper, or she can come with me to class; we're going to be late." Jerome said just as the second bell rang through the school. "And now we are,"

"Mara can come with me and then meet you in class—"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Mara interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Sorry, Jeffray, of course you do." Jerome backed away from Eddie to Mara's side.

"Come with me," the raven haired girl gripped their wrists and pulled them down the hallway to the newsroom. "Show me what the story is and then we'll go to class."

"Alright," Eddie's grin appeared on his face again and he took the chair in front of the computer he'd been using.

Jerome waited by the door while Mara read the story Eddie had found. Mara raised a skeptical eyebrow and turned to Eddie with a small smile.

"Eddie,"

He turned to her.

"That's not a story, that's a concert you want to go to this weekend."

Jerome scoffed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, leaning his back against the doorframe.

"Yeah, but I'm sure everyone in school will wanna go too." Eddie replied.

"No one in school listens to…Black Veil Brides...they're really creepy looking." She commented when she scrolled the page to see the band's picture.

"Their music's awesome! Andy Six is a screamo; he totally rocks."

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Eddie, but no one will care about this. We need to write stories that people of the school will find interesting." Mara straitened and ruffled Eddie's spiked up hair as he slouched and grumbled. "Come on, let's get to class."

"Whatever; I still got tickets." Eddie shrugged and walked off to find Patricia.

* * *

**Black Veil Brides are a totally fudgin' awesome band! Andy Six (or Sixx or 6) is a screamo and he's awesome! Black Veil Brides remind me of Kiss...look 'em up and let me know what y'all think!**

**Also, REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

**Hey, have any of you ever thought about what you would name your kids? Like first born son and daughter? Mine would be,**

**Daughter: Ripper **

**Son: Xander **

**What about you? Let me know; I wanna know. 'Cause every person always finds that awesome name that they just have to name their kid, and they make a promise to themselves to name a kid that.**

**Oh, one thing, 10 Years Later and Crowns and Tears of Gold, will not be updated until I have finished all of the chapters. And Crowns and Tears of Gold is coming to an end; only a few more chapters! So, go ahead and review those and keep readin' 'em! Please PM me if you have any ideas you want me to include in the chapters; I will include your idea if I can!**

**Thanks!**

**12: Even the youths shall faint and be weary, and the young men shall utterly fall, but those who wait on the Lord shall renew their strength; they shall mount up with wings like eagles, they shall run and not be weary, they shall walk and not faint. -Isaiah 40:30-31**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	70. Bad Boy Babysitter

**This was prompted by xXNICKELODEONXx! Also, this is my 70th drabble!**

* * *

"I'm sure everything will be fine, but if you need anything, the emergency phone numbers are on the refrigerator." The auburn haired woman explained to the blonde.

"Oh, yeah; I don't think I'll them, but I'll remember that." He replied. "What did you say your daughter's name was again?"

"Patricia," Mrs. Williamson smiled and looked to the staircase across from her and her husband. "Sweetie, your babysitter is here!"

Eddie pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

"She'll be down in a moment; we'll be back by eight-thirty." Mr. Williamson told him and the two adults left the house. A few seconds after they had driven away in their house a whine filled the quiet foyer.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Patricia said from the top of the stairs, getting louder each time; face hot with embarrassment, or anger.

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie grinned.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

Eddie continued to grin up at Patricia evilly. "You no longer have anything embarrassing hanging over my head, Patricia Williamson! I have you now. Still needing a babysitter in high school; _priceless_."

"No, no, you're not; get out of my house, I can watch myself." Patricia growled, her grip tightening on the banister.

"Then why am I being paid to _babysit _you?" he asked slyly.

"Why aren't you with your mom? It's the holidays." Patricia changed the subject through gritted teeth.

"My mom wanted to spend time with her boyfriend and me to spend time with my dad." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Where's the food?"

"Find it yourself." Patricia scowled, turning on her heel and stomping down the hallway to her room.

Eddie rolled his eyes and ventured down the hallway to the right of the foyer. The hallway had three doors, two on the left side and the other on the right. The door on the right led to a study with shelves and shelves of books. The next room was the living room which was connected to kitchen. He strutted into the kitchen and shuffled through the pantry and fridge. Finding bread and multiple lunch meats, he started stacking himself a sandwich. Finished, he cleaned up his mess and plopped down on the couch, flipping the TV on.

"Hey, Yacker, you got any _good_ TV channels?" he yelled, going through the same ten channels he did five seconds ago.

He didn't receive a response and rolled his eyes. S_he's ignoring me? Now I know why she needs a babysitter…_

He stood and moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Yo, Trixie," he shouted.

When he didn't get an answer again, he grumbled under his breath and climbed the stairs. He heard rock music playing down the hall and followed it to a door painted black. He ignored the _Keep Out _sign and pulled the door open. Before it was even an inch open, it slammed shut. Eddie might have been hallucinating, but he could have sworn he saw a flash off bright pink.

"My room is off limits; no one should go in my room." Patricia sneered next to him, keeping her hand firmly planted on the door.

"Why can't I go in your room? What are you hiding? Or, should I ask, _who _are you hiding?" Eddie said suspiciously. Strangely, his stomach twisted at the thought of her having someone else in her room with her besides him. "Got a boy in there?"

"No; my room is just off limits, to anyone and everyone." She replied coldly, though a light blush did tint her cheeks.

"Alright," Eddie raised his hands in fake surrender, backing away.

Patricia narrowed her eyes at him and quickly slipped into her room, locking the door.

* * *

"And she was no trouble at all?" Mrs. Williamson asked, looking at Patricia suspiciously.

"Nope, she was great." Eddie smiled, sending Patricia a wink the adults didn't catch.

"Well, thank you; will you be able to do it again?" Patricia's mother said, handing Eddie his money.

"Oh, absolutely," He replied. "The babysitting too,"

Mr. Williamson looked at the blonde with a confused expression. "What do you—?"

"Well, goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Williamson; Yacker," he smiled at that family and headed to the door.

"Yacker?" her father asked as Eddie left the house.

"Night," Patricia hopped up the stairs, leaving her parents dumbfounded.

* * *

**Alright. Now your all probably thinkin' "What the heck is Eddie talkin' about?" Well...just like Good Big Brother, I have an exstention that will be uploaded once I upload this! This will not become a regular thing, only for the ones that I go way over board with and exstend. So Review! And prompt!**

**#11: Have I not commanded you? Be strong and of good courage; do not be afraid, nor be dismayed, for the Lord your God is with you wherever you go. -Joshua 1:9**

**Love y'all! **

**-Rachel**


	71. War

**I'm gonna crash, so this'll be the only update tonight; sorry, y'all! This was prompted by Chet!**

* * *

"…he sits right here, we need to aim for him; we need to get him out of the way first. We don't call out war until he is out of the way. Once he's gone, we go in, hitting anybody we can see. Whether they're ours or our enemies; we get them, we need to get this one done." Jerome tapped the spot the man sat on the map, looking up at Alfie seriously. "We will win this war; no doubt. That's our strong point, sneak attacks. This will finish it. This battle will finish the war once in for all."

* * *

"Ready?" Jerome asked lowly as he and Alfie walked down the pathway to the battlefield.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Alfie replied, looking around.

The two barely moved their lips, making it seem like they were just walking.

"Alright, you handle the first part of the plan; I'll take it from there." Jerome instructed.

"Got it," Alfie gave a small nod and the two parted ways.

Alfie took his position at the right side of the battlefield, with a perfect view of his target. Jerome took his place as well, next to a table near the entrance, and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Alfie saw the movement, the signal, and took the container out of his bag. Removing the weapon, he raised his arm in preparation to fire. He aimed, and in one fluid motion, flung the object at his target. The man fell back in his chair as the ball hit him square in the face, macaroni and cheese splattering everywhere. _**(REVIEW**_** PLEASE!)** Jerome smirked when Mr. Sweet stumbled to get up and then glared at the students that had turned to him and snickered. When Sweety was out of the courtyard Jerome raised his hand, which was filled with mashed potatoes, he flung it with all his might at Mick. Mick's head flew back in surprise and from the force of the hit, and looked around. His eyes landed on the only person near him with mashed potatoes, Evan, and threw his macaroni at him. Alfie sucked in a quick breath when Evan fell out of his chair onto the concrete.

"Woah, mate, what did I do?" Evan exclaimed, wiping the cheese from his face roughly.

"You threw mashed potatoes at me!" Mick glowered.

"No I didn't! I hate mashed potatoes,"

"They're on your tray," Mick growled.

"That's Jeremiah's tray," Evan informed him coldly.

"Oh, really," Mick raised his arm with macaroni in his hand again, and slammed it into Jeremiah's chest.

Jeremiah stood from his seat and flung spaghetti at Mick, but he ducked and it hit Eddie in the back of the head. And that's where everything went haywire. Food was flying everywhere, some people were on the ground trying to crawl out of the battle zone, and some were just walking away as calmly as they could. Jerome slipped out unnoticed. As he and Alfie passed by each other, heading their separate ways, they high-fived.

"Well done, mate." Alfie complimented.

"You too, Alf," Jerome smirked.

* * *

**Yeah, see, I had to make sure I didn't make this like my first food fight drabble. This one was longer and was way funnier in my opinion! Yeah, I put a review A/N in there. A lot of people don't review, and sometimes I think people don't read my author's notes...so...**

**Hope ya liked it! I have two more drabbles to do tomorrow, so why don't you guys send in some prompts so you'll (hopefully) get more? Good idea, right? Our neighbor hood's having it's yearly garage sail thing goin' on tomorrow, so I'll be helpin' out with that. But I will try to get as many drabbles as I can up tomorrow, but y'all have to prompt!**

_**REVIEW!**_

**#10: If you declare with your mouth, "Jesus is Lord," and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. -Romans 10:9**

_**Love y'all!**_

**-Rachel **


	72. Catsitting

**Sorry it took so long, all! I've been working on a novel...**

**This was prompted by greenkittycat!**

* * *

"Alfie, can I ask a favor of you?" Amber smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Sure, Ambs, what is it?" he asked, pocketing his gameboy.

"My aunt is going to be gone for a few hours today, and needs someone to watch her pets, can you help me?"

"Sure, I love animals," Alfie grinned.

"Me too," Amber giggled and skipped out of the room. "Be ready by three."

* * *

"Thank you so much for watching my babies," the round woman cooed.

Her hair, short and thin, was brown and her eyes, a blue-grey. She was dressed in a dull purple dress with a white shawl thrown around her shoulders.

"It's no problem, Aunt Margret," Amber smiles sweetly at the chubby woman.

"Alright, I'll be back by noon,"

"Oh, do you want to say goodbye?" Amber stopped her.

"We said goodbye before you got here, farewell!" Margret giggled, waddling out of the room.

"So, what are we sitting? Fish, birds, dogs? I'm allergic to dogs…" Alfie asked, clapping his hands together loudly.

"Nope," Amber opened the door to the living room, letting Alfie in. "Cats,"

"Holy Sweet Mother of Pranks," Alfie exclaimed looking around the room.

"And there are several more upstairs," Amber told him.

"Several more; there are at least fifty cats in this one room!"

The fuzzy balls of laziness were lounging around the room; some were newborns, some too big and too fat to even move.

"I'll introduce you," Amber grinned, taking a seat on a cat hair infested couch.

Her boyfriend hesitantly took a seat next to her and she picked up a bell on the table next to her.

"Cinderella," she called softly, ringing the bell.

A big furry blonde cat hopped up onto Amber's lap and purred, taking a seat there.

"This is Cinderella,"

"Hello, Cindy," Alfie gave a small wave. The cat didn't look up and hopped off Amber's lap.

"This is Tiger," the blonde held up the umpteenth cat to Alfie.

Alfie sneezed and nodded, giving another wave. The small red tabby looked up at the dark-skinned boy with wide green eyes.

"This one's kind of cute," he smiled, taking the feline from his girlfriend's hands. He scratched his ears and ran his hand from his head to his tail. Tiger purred and curled into Alfie's hands.

"Aw, he likes you!" Amber grinned.

"I'm home, my darlings," a voice sang and it was followed by the click of the front door shutting.

"Oh, poo, I didn't get to introduce you to all of them. I'm sorry, boo." Amber frowned.

"No, it's alright, Ambs." Alfie assured her but Margret raised her hand, giving it a small wave of dismissal.

"Nonsense, you two can stay as long as you want."

"Oh no, trust me, we're okay; we'll leave." Alfie shook his head.

"Come on, Alfie," Amber pulled him up the stairs to the next room of cats while he held back a groan.

* * *

**Yeah, not my best, but it was an Amfie and it was kinda funny...**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

**The poll...**

**#9: All Scripture is God-breathed and is useful for teaching, rebuking, correcting and training in righteousness. -2 Timothy 3:16**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	73. The Missing Tie

**Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with other things! I'll try to keep updating today, even though I have school and I have to watch my little sisters while my brother gets braces. Please forgive me if I don't get to. But I'm making it my day goal to upload every single drabble I need to write. Four more to go...**

**This was prompted by...justkeeptyping!**

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

"Hey, come on, mate; we're going to be late." Alfie told me for the umpteenth time.

"I can't find my tie," I mumbled, shuffling through my clothes. When nothing came up I moved over to Alfie's dirty side. I mean, I'm not a very tidy person myself but…Alfie's a pig.

"Did you leave it in Mara's room last night when you two were studying?" he asked, making air quotes when he said studying.

I rolled my eyes, straightening. "Maybe,"

I brushed past him and bound up the stairs to the second floor. I knocked on Mara's door before slipping in. Without a second glance I knew my tie wasn't in here. The three girls that lived in here are all very clean and I would have noticed if something was out of place on Mara's side of the room. I groaned, dragging a hand through my dirty-blonde hair. I can't go to school without a tie and I have to go; I'll get in trouble. It's not that I care, I'll just get detention, but having detention means taking time away from Mara and I really don't want to do that. I remembered I have an emergency tie in my locker at school and bolted downstairs so I wouldn't be late. When I got to my locker and unlocked it I searched through my books, notebooks, textbooks and pranks for my spare tie but it wasn't there. I rested my arm against the locker beside mine and leaned my head on my arm. Where are my ties?

"Hey, Jerry, why so glum," Eddie smirked at me, opening his locker.

"I can't find any ties, I need to wear my tie or I'll get in trouble." I sighed, slamming my locker shut.

"Go ask for another one." Eddie shrugged as if it was that easy.

"It's not that easy. They need to order a new tie and it'll take God knows how long to get here. And I don't need a new one, I just need one. I know I have two, one that I keep at the house and one here, but this one isn't here and neither is the one at the house. Right, I used the tie I keep here, for a prank last week. I'm not getting that one back." I explained.

Eddie raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled. "Go ask Fabian, I think he has a few extra."

I nodded my thanks and headed off to find the dork.

"I'm sorry, Jerome, all of my extra ties are being washed right now," Fabian said to me sympathetically when I found him.

"Dang it," I mumbled, stalking off. I spotted Mara walking out of a class room and jogged up to her. "Hey, Jeffray,"

"Good morning, Jerome." She smiles up at me.

She stopped at her locker and spun the combination into the dial.

I waited for her to finish trading books and close her locker before I spoke again. "I can't find my tie,"

"Oh, is that why you don't have one? I thought you were just protesting against the school uniform requirements."

"Really, Jeffray, can you see me doing that?"

She raised an eyebrow at me with a closed mouth smile.

"Don't answer that. Anyway, I most likely won't be able to hang out after school, I'll probably have detention."

"Alright," she sighed.

My eyebrows furrowed when I looked at the tie around her neck. I reached my hand out and took the tie between my thumb and forefinger, bringing it up to examine it. Mara was pulled forward with it and giggled, pushing my stomach to get me to let go.

"Jerome, we're in school."

I flipped the tie over and sure enough, there it was in red: _Jerome Clarke_.

"This is my tie, Mara," I chuckled.

"What?" she looked at the name sewn into the fabric. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jerome. It was lying on my bed—"

"Alfie was right, I did leave it in your room." I shook my head in amazement.

She reached up and moved to untie it.

"No, its okay, Jeffray, I'll manage." I grabbed her hands and draped them over my shoulders. "It looks much better on you than it ever did on me."

She giggled again and moved her hands to the collar of my shirt. She unbuttoned one of the fourth buttons and pulled the tips of the collar, pulling it apart. "You should not where a tie more often." She smiled up at me with a flirtatious smile. She sighed and pulled me to our next class. "Let's get to a room full of people before I do something that'll get us expelled."

* * *

**How 'bout that? REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

**#8: "But you will receive power when the Holy Spirit comes on you; and you will be my witnesses in Jerusalem, and in all Judea and Samaria, and to the ends of the earth." -Acts 1:8**

**GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


	74. Patricia's Bedroom

**Alright, I probably won't be able to update as much as I wanted to today. I was hangin' with people I haven't talked to in a year (what's funny is that they used to be my best friends, and they live right across the street from me...) and I was just eatin' Wendy's. I can't write an amazing (in your words, not mine, but they are amazing in my opinion :D) drabble with a hamburger in my hands. Okay, this was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! I decided to make this a Bad Boy Babysitter spin-off because I know how much you love Peddie! Plus, your prompt just fit this...**

* * *

Patricia sat the hot chocolate on the oak coffee table and plopped down next to the blonde on the couch. She flipped the TV on and skimmed through the channels quickly before settling on a random drama about a girl that got pregnant.

_Oh, come on, really? Can't people come up with any other kind of TV plot?_ Patricia thought, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, wanna explain why my girlfriend has a pink bedroom?" Eddie chuckled, putting his coffee mug down. He leaned back in the comfy cushions and draped over the back of the couch.

Patricia sighed. "You know my sister Piper, right?"

Eddie nodded.

"Well, when we were seven we both got to redo our rooms for our birthday present. She has always, and still is, into unicorns. So, she chose the stupid princess thing and I chose my usual Goth style. It stayed like that for years. And then, the year I headed off to Anubis, my parents decided to build an at-home-gym." Patricia stood and led Eddie upstairs to the room across from the black door. She opened it and revealed a plain white room with a treadmill, a pair of dumbbells, several magazines and a stereo.

"This isn't a gym." Eddie scoffed. "Dumbbells, treadmill and…Victoria's Secret magazines,"

He picked one up with an amused eyebrow raised and then grinned, flipping it open.

"Okay," Patricia ripped it from his hands and slammed it back down onto the pile.

"Where do you sleep if you and your sister are both here?"

"The guest bedroom," Patricia replied simply.

"Ah," Eddie grinned, motioning for her to exit the room first. When she was in the hallway he reached for the magazine before getting pulled out of the room by his ear.

"Come on," Patricia released him and slammed the door shut. She turned to him with her dark eyebrows raised and her fists planted on her hips. "I probably shouldn't have shown you that room."

"Well, maybe you should show me the guest bedroom," Eddie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, splaying his hands on her lower back, and burying his face in her neck. She rested her hands on his shoulders, preparing to push him off, when he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Patricia? Eddie?" Mr. Williamson called from downstairs.

On instinct, Patricia and Eddie jumped apart. Patricia ran a hand through her hair self-consciously and Eddie licked his lips. He, once again, motioned for her to go ahead of him and she hopped down the stairs with him following close behind.

* * *

**430 words. What think you? Ever heard of Ben and Kate? I'm watchin' that while listenin' to music and writing stuff. Funny show...**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT AND DON'T FORGET THE POLL!**

**#7: In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. -Genesis 1:1**

**That's definantly one of my favorite verses.**

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	75. Oh, The Irony

**This is not my best but I hope y'all like it! Prompted by justkeeptyping!**

* * *

"Thank you," the boys chorused, taking their coffee mugs. The chubby old lady hobbled away and they sighed.

"So…" Mick ground out.

"This was a stupid idea." Eddie stated.

"That it was." Jerome agreed beside him.

"This is your girlfriend's fault." Eddie glared at Alfie across the café table.

"Amber? Mara wanted us to do it as well," the dark-skinned boy protested with wide eyes.

"But not as much as Joy," Jerome remembered, defending his girlfriend, and turning to Mick.

"Joy? What about Nina; she seemed a little too eager."

The four turned to Fabian who looked at them warily, swallowing hard. They were right, Nina did enforce it. But, Amber, Mara and Joy were a part of it too.

"Well, Patricia…seemed…a little—" he stuttered.

"Aha, you can't drag my girlfriend into this; she doesn't care about this kind of thing." Eddie said smugly.

Fabian opened his mouth to retort but closed it with a 'whatever' and silenced himself.

"You know what your girlfriend is though?" Mick spoke up after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

Eddie's head whipped to Mick, cautious anger in his blue-green eyes. "What?"

"A gossip," Mick finished, oblivious to Eddie getting ready to beat him if he insulted Patricia.

Eddie relaxed and sank back down into the booth. "Sometimes,"

"She's not like Amber where she'll tell everyone about everything she hears, but she defiantly likes to talk."

"Hence, the nickname he gave her, Meathead," Jerome grumbled, sipping his coffee.

"What nickname?" the jock asked, choosing to ignore Jerome's insult.

"Yacker," Eddie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it kind of was, he called her that 24/7.

Their table was once again quiet, except for the occasional sip of coffee or a cough.

"We're sad." Eddie chuckled, finishing off his coffee.

The others nodded in agreement.

"You know something I don't like?" Alfie asked, absentmindedly poking Fabian with a straw.

Fabian batted it away and shrugged in question for him to continue.

"When, the girls talk amongst themselves after our dates. I mean, what are they talk about? Are they squealing about it, listing the bad parts, describing every last detail? I want to know."

"Yeah, I don't like it when they talk behind our backs like that; we don't do that." Fabian piped in.

"Why would we? Why do we need to tell each other about how our dates went? You want to find out, ask your girlfriends or spy on us." Mick said, pouring some cream into his refilled mug.

"Or you could just mind your own business," Jerome mumbled, resting his head on his hand and his elbow on the table.

"Exactly," Eddie backed up his fellow blonde.

"I want to go home." Jerome groaned after a few more seconds.

"I second that," Eddie raised his hand, throwing his share of the bill on the table.

"I third it," Alfie sighed, paying his part of the bill as well.

"We'll never do this again, will we?" Mick asked the group as they left the café.

"Never,"

"Nope,

"Ha, you crack me up,"

"I'd rather kill myself."

They all turned to Jerome with raised eyebrows as he stared out into the street.

"Don't do it, mate!" Alfie gripped his arm tightly.

"Do what? I was just looking at that restaurant; Mara and I are going there for our next date." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh,"

"Have fun,"

"I plan to." He announced and moved ahead of his friends as they conversed about their girlfriends and their past dates.

_Oh, the irony,_ Jerome thought chuckling darkly.

* * *

**600 words, on the dot. Nice. REVIEW AND PROMPT Y'ALL! I have one more drabble and then I need more, so send 'em in! Even just a single word. **

**Can y'all answer a question for me? Is 'bloody' a swear word? I mean, I never use it because I had once looked that up and it said it was considered the F word in the UK. Let me know! I mean, come on, I'm writing a British drabble series, those people say bloody all the time! I don't cuss, so if it is a cuss word in the US I won't be using it.**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow for sure! And hopefully more if y'all prompt!**

**I've got a new poll up!**

**#6: "For it is by grace you have been saved, through faith–and this is not from yourselves, it is the gift of God–" -Ephesians 2:8**

**God bless! Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	76. Valentine's Day

**This was prompted by justkeeptyping!**

* * *

"Hello, there, beautiful."

Mara looked up at Jerome from her laptop and smiled. Looking him over, she took in his appearance; the school uniform. Every other guy wears it but it was the way that Jerome wore it that sold it for him; he looked…hot. A blush clouded Mara's tan cheeks when she thought that and when his nickname sank in.

"Good morning, Jerome," she said softly, looking back at the computer screen.

"Guess what tomorrow is," he told her, taking a seat behind her on her bed.

"Valentine's Day," Mara replied instantly.

"Mhm," he nodded, brushing her hair away and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Why, did you think I didn't remember it?" Mara chuckled.

Jerome snaked an arm around her waist and took one of her hands in his free one, bringing it up to meet his lips. "No, just reminding you,"

"Alright, well, don't worry." Mara smiled at him over her smile.

"I can't wait,"

"I can't either," Jerome murmured.

Mara giggled, taking her hand from Jerome's grip to type on the laptop quickly.

"I'm serious," he said, bringing his hands up to her neck.

Mara gasped slightly when she felt something cold against her chest. She looked down and picked up a small pendant, it was a gold ball made from tiny hearts with little red beads inside. Jerome clasped the necklace securely around his girlfriend's neck and his hands went to her waist as he peeked at her over her shoulder.

"An apple,"

"Yes, why?" he smirked.

"I love it, thank you," she turned and kissed his cheek. Slinging her legs off the bed and closing her laptop, she walked over to the vanity mirror. She unclasped the necklace and placed it safely in her jewelry box. She reached for the collar of her school shirt when Trudy called them down to go to school.

"I'll be right there," Mara assured the blonde and wrapped her tie around her neck, pushing him out of the room before he could ask why she won't wear it.

* * *

"It was bizarre; usually she wears whatever I buy her." Jerome told Alfie, digging through his locker.

"You do know what that means don't you, Jerry?" Eddie asked, walking up to them and leaning against the locker beside Jerome's.

"No. What does it mean, oh great and powerful Sweety Junior?" Jerome said sarcastically without turning to him.

"It means, she doesn't want to wear it, she doesn't like it, she's getting bored, and she's going to break up with you." The American replied.

"Ha, oh, Edison, you make me laugh. No, see, Mara can't break up with me, she loves me too much." He smirked, his cockiness coming out naturally.

"I don't know…" Eddie raised an eyebrow at the blonde and walked away whistling casually.

Jerome rolled his eyes, watching Eddie's retreating form. He stood there, going through his locker until the bell rang and everyone left the hallway. He finally slammed his locker shut and slid down to the floor, back against the tan lockers. Was she going to break up with him?

* * *

"Jerome," Mara called, jogging up to the blonde as he stalked across the yard to school, hidden by the shadows of the forest beside them.

"Hello, Mara," he replied.

"Where have you been? You've been leaving class before I get a chance to catch up, sitting with Alfie and sometimes skipping class. Is everything alright, is Poppy sick again?" she rambled.

"No, everything's fine."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" she grabbed his shoulder, stopping him and standing in front of him so she could see his cold blue orbs.

"Why won't you wear the necklace?" he shot back before he could think about it.

"Is that what this is about? Oh, Jerome, you left out the yet. I won't wear the necklace yet. I don't want to wear it until I give you yours. Believe it or not, our presents are similar in a way."

Realization dawned on Jerome but he recovered quickly, staring down at Mara with fake sympathy. "I hate to say it Mara but I don't wear necklaces. I'm more of an ascot kind of guy."

"I know you are. Come by my dorm room after school and I'll give it to you." She started to walk away but turned back to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, bringing him down to her and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day, by the way,"

* * *

"So, Jeffray, what did you get me?" Jerome smiled, entering her bedroom.

Mara smiled back and held out a leather case.

He took it cautiously with his eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. Flipping it open he found a silver watch. He took it out and turned it over, a red apple on the back with JCMJ carved into it. He chuckled and set the box on the bed, strapping the watch on. He rested a knee on the edge of the bed, leaning over Mara and placing a light kiss on her lips.

"I love apples," he smirked.

Mara giggled and licked her lips.

Something shiny around Mara's neck caught his attention and he unbuttoned the first button of her uniform shirt. He pulled the chain and pendant he'd given her out. She gave him a look that said I told you so and he chuckled.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

**Well? How was it? The links to their presents are on my profile, as per usual. :D**

**I need some prompts if y'all want some more chapters! I'm tryin' to go for 100 drabbles before Halloween...so I need prompts!**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT AND CHECK OUT THE POLL! The 'song-fic' would be a Jara multi-chapter if y'all want me to write it...**

**#5: "For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God." -Romans 3:23**

**God bless! **

**-Rachel**


	77. Halloween

**This was prompted by justkeeptyping!**

* * *

"What about you two," Amber asked, turning to Jerome and Mara, who were huddled over a book that no one bothered to find out what the title was. "What are you going as?"

"For what," Jerome looked up at her through his blonde fringe.

"The Halloween party, duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Surprise," Mara replied.

"Can you give us a hint?"

"It's something I would defiantly wear." Jerome smirked, slamming the book shut and standing. He placed a kiss on the top of Mara's head and left the room without another word.

"Something you would never expect me to wear." Mara answered and left for her own room.

"Well, what could that be," Joy wondered.

* * *

"This is going to be awesome," Alfie grinned, sneaking into the school with Jerome.

The Halloween party this year was not only for the students but for family members as well. Jerome and Alfie had volunteered to help decorate for the party and could not be more proud of their accomplishment.

"This is going to be our best prank yet," Jerome added. "We'll have Mara and Amber running into our arms in seconds."

Alfie grinned, looking at the wall with a faraway look in his brown eyes as he thought about Amber demanding for his protection from the 'ghosts'. He snapped out of his fantasy when Jerome jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. He jerked his head to the control panel in the corner of the room. This was expensive equipment that Jerome and Alfie had begged Alfie's parents for. They took their positions before the labeled buttons and dials and peered at the small TV screen with the four windows, showing them the rooms they had set up their pranks. The first family came into view and Jerome smirked, waiting for them to step into the right position. He flipped a switch and pressed a blue button as Alfie grinned, turning a dial to seven. Screams filled the school, fog rolled out into the hallway and a fake skeleton swung in to meet them. The little girl in the group shrieked and hid behind her father's leg. The other three, the parents and the son, stared at the skeleton in shock. The screams died down and Alfie hit another switch.

"_Welcome to Anubis' House of Horror, enter if you dare…"_ the skeleton cackled evilly and shot back up to the ceiling.

It was cliché but affective nonetheless.

* * *

"Come on, Mara, Alfie and Jerome are waiting for us." Amber called through the bathroom door, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her angel halo jiggling over her head.

"Hold on, let me fix my skirt." Mara said back, concentration evident in her voice.

Mara stepped out of the bathroom and smoothed out her skirt one more time, smiling at Amber. She was dressed as a devil. Mara Jeffray was dress as a cute devil. It wasn't your usual cute devil costume though. The skirt came just above her knees, a belt tight around her waist. Her shirt, instead of a tight, revealing corset, was a long sleeve lace top. A tank top was under it and it wasn't revealing at all. She had knee high red boots with a small heal and devil horns headband in her black hair.

"Woah, you're right, this is defiantly not something you'd wear." Amber stated.

"Come on," Mara linked arms with her and pulled her downstairs.

They crossed the yard quickly and entered the school calmly. That is until a skeleton fell in front of them. They screamed and ran past it in a flash. More and more scary things, popped out of the dark corners of the hallway, fog covered the floor and blood was splattered on the walls. Mara and Amber hurried through the halls and screeched when to figures stepped in front of them.

"Woah, girls, calm down," Alfie waved his hands frantically.

"Oh, Alfie," Amber cried, falling into his arms, hugging him close to her.

"Jerome," Mara gasped, holding a hand to her speeding heart.

"Jeffray, are you ok—" he stopped when he took in her appearance. "Oh, dear God,"

"What don't you like it?" Mara tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously as Amber was led away by Alfie.

He dragged his fingers through his blonde hair, which was slicked back. He wore a black suit with a dark red tie that matched Mara's red costume perfectly. The black made his skin look even paler and his blue eyes glowed from the dim lighting in the hallway.

"I was right, you get more beautiful every day I see you," he breathed out.

Mara giggled and took his hand in hers. "Come on,"

He let her pull him into the room of bright lights and blaring music. She led him into the middle of the dance floor and pulled him into her, guiding his hands to her hips. She swayed to the upbeat music as he stared down at her with fascination. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pushed her lips into his.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! 850 words! **

**Guess what? This has an exstention...**

**Check it out! **

**I don't have a link for the costume, I just came up with it. **

**REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

**POOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**#4: "Therefore go and make disciples of all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." -Matthew 28:19**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	78. Gossip Girls

**Sorry for the late update y'all!**

* * *

"Did the boys tell you anything about their outing?" Amber asked the girls as they strolled through the streets of London.

"Jerome just said he wasn't doing anything like that again." Mara answered.

"Eddie did too," Patricia nodded, typing on her phone.

"Mick said it was boring and that he swears Jerome was insulting him the entire time." Joy turned to Mara with a raised eyebrow.

"Jerome only called him a Meathead once." Mara defended her boyfriend.

"Why can't he just keep his comments to himself? I thought he changed."

"He didn't change at all, he's always been sweet and sensitive, and he just didn't show it until he started dating me. I don't want him to change anyway; I like the guy he was, is, and always will be." Mara retorted.

"Well, I think he should get an attitude check." Patricia mumbled.

"Guess what I heard?" Amber spoke up Mara, Joy and Patricia could continue their discussion.

"What?" Nina smiled at her blonde friend, grateful for the change of subject.

"Well, yesterday, Andrea was talking to Casey, and Casey told her Kate told her blonde Heather overheard Chelsie and Kaylee talking, and they had said, Andrew and Maggie are going to break up." She relayed in one breath.

"Why are they going to break up?" Patricia mumbled, typing into her phone quickly.

Mara answered. "Paige told Mathew, who told Carson, who passed it on to his unnamed girlfriend, who told Gale, who was overheard by Rebecca that they had a fight because she was gawking at some guy on the American football team."

"Who," Patricia's head shot up.

"I don't know, Rebecca didn't hear that part."

"No, Andrew and Maggie are one of the most perfect couples at school." Joy protested.

"And plus Chelsie and Kaylee are Maggie's ex-best friends, so how would they know that?" Patricia put her phone away.

"Oh, that's easy," Amber waved it off and continued. "Maggie had told Andrew, who told Layla, who told Max, who told Tommie, who told Tambry, who told Alex, who told Amy, who told me, they had made up."

"But that makes no sense; they stopped being friends in the eighth grade, why'd they make up now?" Mara asked.

"Oh, I know that one," Patricia raised her hand. "Ivy told Shannon, who told Anna, who told Maddison, who overheard Bailey and Trinnity telling Jasmine, who told Ashley, who told me that the whole thing was just a big misunderstanding."

"Why'd they split up in the first place?" Nina asked, brushing some line brown hair out of her eyes.

The others shrugged in return.

"Wait, you know that Andrew and Maggie are breaking up and why, and you know that Maggie, Chelsie and Kaylee are friends again, but you don't know why they stopped being friends in the first place?"

"Yeah, that's a mystery to everyone." Mara replied.

Nina stared at her friends blankly for a moment before shaking her head. The girls dropped and carried on with their day.

* * *

**That was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! How'd y'all like it? I don't think it was my best. 500 words. I've actually never seen Gossip Girls, but the title fit so...**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT Y'ALL! **

**#3:**** Jesus answered, "I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me." -John 14:6**

**Fun Fact: If I go totally overboard with a prompt and make it a seriously rockin' awesome one-shot, I'll cut it like the others and post a seperate one-shot! **

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	79. Costume Shopping

**Prompted by greenkittycat y'all!**

* * *

"Hey, Jerome, hey, Mara," Poppy smiled, trotting up next to them as they crossed the yard to Anubis House.

"Good afternoon, Poppy," Mara replied.

"Poops," Jerome said simply, receiving a slap on the arm from Mara.

"Can one of you take me to find a Halloween costume?"

"Sure, Poppy; we can go after we change our clothes, if you'd like." Mara suggested.

"Alright, I'll wait out here, thank you!"

Mara took Jerome's hand and pulled him into the house before he object.

"Jerome, if we don't go with her, she might pick a costume that is too revealing." Mara explained. "I don't think you want that."

Jerome shook his head and crossed his arm, not moving an inch. After a second he bolted down the hall to change out of his uniform. Mara nodded knowingly and went upstairs to change as well. They left the house, pulling Poppy to a cab Jerome had called and hopped in.

"Seatbelt," Jerome ordered, looking sternly at Poppy.

"I know," she rolled her eyes.

When they arrived at the Halloween store Poppy immediately dragged the two into the racks of costumes. Jerome would hold up several costumes Poppy labeled as 'too childish' while Mara shuffled through all of them over and over again, waiting for Poppy to ask her opinion.

"What about this one?" Poppy asked happily, holding it up for Mara to see.

Jerome peeked over his girlfriend's shoulder at the picture of the teenage girl in the short, tight blue dress with an axe in her hand. "Sassy Chucky," he let out a deep chuckle. "No."

Poppy turned to Mara and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Poppy; I'm going to have to agree with Jerome on this one, it's too short and a little too revealing."

Poppy huffed and strode off to find a new costume.

"What about this?" the younger Clarke asked ten minutes later.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Jerome exclaimed, causing a few costumers to turn to him. He ignored their glares and pointed to the picture of the tall girl in the short black and red dress. "Vixen Vamp—no."

Poppy scowled and stalked off.

"We're in the wrong section. This is the teens and adults section, we need to find the kids costumes."

"Jerome, Poppy doesn't fit in any of the children costumes." Mara told him. "We'll find something that she'll look cute in, that's not too revealing and isn't for kids."

Every costume Poppy had brought up to her brother, Jerome had a comment. Too short, too tight, too cute, Mick 'the Meathead' Campbell would look better in that than you would.

"Jerome, look at this one, can you find anything wrong with this?" Mara asked after Poppy ran off again for the umpteenth time.

Jerome stared at the black and purple witch dress that came just above the tween girl's knees, her legs covered by leggings. "No, its fine; the length, the neckline, the title, the hat, the legging part of the costume—they're all great."

"Poppy," Mara called.

"Yes?" the girl asked tiredly, trudging over to her.

"How about this one, Jerome approves,"

Poppy stared at it a moment and smiled at Mara gratefully. "Thank you,"

Mara nodded.

"Alright, Pops, go play. Mara," Jerome threw an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Let's go find you a costume. The seventh costume Poops brought out would look very nice on you."

Jerome grinned impishly as Mara gazed up with a expression of horror. "That was a sexy nurse outfit."

"I know that," Jerome winked, holding it up.

Mara's cheeks flamed as she stared at the costume.

* * *

**600 words! Hope y'all liked it! REVIEW AND PROMPT IF Y'ALL WANT SOME MORE CHAPTERS TODAY! **

**Poll goes down tonight!**

**#2: In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. -John 1:1**

**God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	80. Awkward Double Date

**This is short, and not my best. I apologize. This was prompted by justkeeptyping!**

* * *

Jerome and Mara strolled down the sidewalk, hand in hand, to the café, Classy Brews.

"Classy Brews…have you ever looked at that name and think about it?" Jerome asks, holding the glass door open for his girlfriend. "It's stupid."

Mara giggled. "Jerome, that's mean."

"You giggled though," he pointed out smugly.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and pulled him into the café. They spotted a table for two in the back of the restaurant, but before they could make it half to it, Alfie Lewis stepped into their path.

"Hey, Mate, what are you doing here?"

"Mara and I are on a date—why are you here?"

"Amber and I are on a date, come sit with us," he shoved the couple toward a table in the corner.

"No, Alfie, that's alright." Mara protested, trying to dodge his shoves.

"Come on, Mara, just for ten minutes, then we'll ditch." Jerome murmured into her ear.

Mara took a shaky breath and took a seat across from Amber in the booth. "Hello, Amber,"

Amber gave her a blank stare and then turned her nose up at her with a huff. Mara looked at her lap sadly.

"Am I missing something?" Jerome asked, holding a smile back, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I can't believe you, Mara," Amber ignored him. "I tried so hard to get our relationship back on track and you throw that in my face? I can't believe it! I was being nice; you just had to bring it up. Will you ever drop it? Just forget about it, we could be friends again. Tell each other everything like we did before. I mean, I'm obviously over Mick, and so are you, but you had to shove it in my face that he chose you over me? That's mean and low."

Mara opened her mouth and closed it, looking around the table in shock. Alfie stared at her wide-eyed and Jerome swallowed, raising an eyebrow.

"Amber, I never said that,"

"Yes, you did, remember, right after Alfie got his dog, Peanut Butter, and Jerome cheated on you." Amber scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Mara a look.

"I'm allergic to dogs," Alfie stated.

"And I never have, am not, and never will cheat on Mara!" Jerome defended himself.

Amber looked at the ceiling. "Oh, that was a dream…"

"Oh, wow…" Jerome muttered, running a hand over his face in exhaustion.

"What, Jerome?" Mara turned to him.

"Nothing, just Amber being an air-head," he sighed and Alfie nodded unconsciously.

Amber and Mara glared at their boyfriends and Jerome raised his hands in defense.

"I apologize."

"Yeah, he apologizes." Alfie jerked a thumb at his friend.

Then the fight started. Mara went off on Jerome for being mean to Amber and the blonde scolded Alfie for agreeing with Jerome. After causing a scene, splashing hot coffee into their boyfriends' faces, and threatening them never to do it again, they left the café arm in arm.

"I will never insult Amber Millington ever again." Jerome promised himself, running a hand through his latte covered hair.

"And I will never agree with anything you say ever again." Alfie grumbled.

* * *

**530 words.**

**Review and prompt.**

**#1: For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. -John 3:16 **

**Seriously, who didn't see that one comin'? ^^^^**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	81. Presents

**Hope y'all like this! Make sure you read the author's note at the bottom when you're finished, I have a special announcement! This was prompted by justkeeptyping!**

* * *

"Good morning, Jeffray, how are you this fine day?" Jerome smiled, entwining his girlfriend's fingers with his.

"Good, why?" she held in a chuckle. She's never seen Jerome this happy—he nearly _skipped_ up to her.

"No reason," he shrugged.

He tugged her to a stop and stepped behind her. He looped a gold chain around her neck, before she could ask what he was doing, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. She picked the small gold heart pendant up, holding it between her thumb and forefinger.

"I love you too," Mara smiled, answering the engraving on the locket.

"Phew, good," he grinned.

"Thank you, I love it," she pulled away from him and pulled him toward the school.

* * *

"Viola," Jerome grinned, holding up a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, thank you, Jerome, they're beautiful." Mara took them with a small smile.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said sweetly, taking heard hand in his. He kissed her knuckles gently and then kissed her cheek.

As he pulled her down the hall to the double doors that led outside Mara watched him warily. What was he hiding? Did he do something? Is he trying to make up for it by buying her presents? Why doesn't he just ask her forgiveness? Was it really that bad?

Jerome threw an arm around her shoulders as they crossed the yard to Anubis. The way he did that was always so protective, like he was afraid someone might rip her away from him if he didn't hold on. When Mick did this, Mara always thought it was because he needed a place to rest his good arm after sports practice. Her shoulder would always smell like sweat when he removed his arm—he was always sweaty. Jerome, on the other hand, always smelled good. He was never sweaty and his cologne seemed to draw her in. Whenever Mara inhaled his wonderful sent, her thoughts would go away, as well as her stress and worries.

But this time, though his cologne surrounded her, she couldn't stop wondering what he had done.

* * *

Mara strolled out of the computer lab and looked up from her notebook long enough to see Jerome weaving his way through the swarm of teens. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair, smiling up at him softly. Jerome had been giving her presents all day. Around last period she'd lost count of how many.

He pulled her outside and took a deep breath of the warm air. "It feels amazing out. Come forth into the light of things and let nature be your teacher."

Mara ignored the quote, her brown eyes darting between his blue ones quickly. She didn't find dishonesty or the usual wall hiding his emotions. He looked genuinely happy. Jerome reached into his bag and pulled out a gold box of chocolate. Mara took it and let out a long tired breath.

"Jerome, what did you do?"

His eyes never left hers as a confused expression ran across his pale face. "What?"

"You keep giving me all these presents. You always give me presents but you've been giving me more than usual, and in the same day. What did you do?" she raised a dark eyebrow at him, trying to keep from bursting into tears. What if he cheated on her?

"It's your birthday, Mara." He told her.

"My birth—oh, no, Jerome, my birthday's tomorrow." She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Isn't today the twenty-fourth?"

"No, that's tomorrow."

"Oh," Jerome nodded, backing away from. "Looks like you're getting many more presents."

"Jerome, you don't have to—" she shook her head.

"Love you, Jeffray," he winked and hopped down stairs to plan his string of gifts.

* * *

**So...yeah, what'd y'all think? Let me know and REVIEW! Oh, and prompt! **

**So the special announcement is that xXAquaMangoXx nominated this story as one of four of the Featured FanFictions on House of Anubis Wikia! So go on there and vote! If ya wanna. It's already like three ahead of the other three. I checked out the other stories and one of them wasn't the best but looked interesting (but not something I'd keep reading), then the next is Fabina and I'm not such a huge fan I'd start fan-girling over them, so I didn't read the whole thing, the next one was like a parody of the Hunger Games and since I don't read those books...**

**So, yeah! Thanks, Aqua, I feel so honored and special!**

**Can anyone tell me whos quote that is? "Come forth into the light of things and let nature be your teacher." **

**?**

**Galations 5:16-17**

**"But I say, walk by the Spirit, and you will not gratify the desires of the flesh. For the desires of the flesh are against the Spirit, and the desires of the Spirit are against the flesh, for these are opposed to each other, to keep you from doing things you want to do."**

**Love y'all! God bless! **

**-Rachel**


	82. Thunder Storm

**Alright, this was prompted by the guest "Continue", enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia pulled the blanket tighter around her and turned her music up, trying to drown out the horrible noises coming from outside. When she dared to look out the window all she saw was the darkness that seemed to consume the world. The lights flickered over her head and the bulbs and her stereo shut off. Patricia swallowed. The other house residents were off, God knows where, leaving Patricia alone; all alone in this creepy house in the dark. A knock sounded at her bedroom door and she jumped. Well, almost alone.

"Hey, Yacker, you okay?" Eddie called through the door.

"I'm fine," she answered. It took everything she had to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"Can I come in?" he asked after trying the doorknob and discovering that it was locked.

"No." Patricia almost growled.

"Fine, but I made some pancakes and I brought you a plate. I'll leave it outside your door." There was a light clank when the plate touched the hardwood floor and Eddie's biker boots faded down the hall.

Patricia unlocked her door and peered into the dark hall. No sign of Eddie. She reached for the plate and lifted it into her room, and then the door was pushed open wider. Patricia mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. Deep down she knew Eddie would do that.

"So what are you doing?" he asked, brushing past her.

"Nothing since the power went out." Patricia grumbled, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

Eddie pushed the curtains away from the window, staring out into the pouring rain. "I love thunder storms, they're so calming." he looks at his girlfriend with a soft expression.

"No they're no—"

Thunder cracked and Patricia jumped, covering her ears. This was not helping her keep her secret from Eddie.

"See, listen," Eddie grinned oblivious to her fright. He pointed to the window and a second later the thunder sounded again.

"Are you alright?" concern etched over Eddie's features when she jumped again.

"No, I'm not alright, I'm afraid of thunder. Are you happy?" Patricia sneered.

"Well, why didn't you tell me? I would've understood, my mom is afraid of thunder too." he took a seat next to her and opened his arms wide for a hug. "Bring it in,"

Despite Patricia's usual self-protecting strategy, she slid into her boyfriend's warm embrace. The blonde rubbed her back and kissed her forehead when she jumped at the next boom of thunder. Eventually, Eddie lay down in the bed and pulled her down with him. She snuggled into his chest and his arm tightened around her waist.

"How can you tell me you've never kissed a guy before me but you were afraid to tell me you're afraid of thunder?

"It's embarrassing." she murmured.

"And never kissing anyone isn't?" he scoffed.

"It made sense why I never kissed a guy," Patricia yawned. "This is just a stupid phobia."

"Got it," Eddie closed his eyes and crushed Patricia closer to his chest. "Get some sleep; the storm will be over when we wake up."

Patricia nodded and let her eyelids snap shut.

* * *

**There ya have it! Continue just asked for another Peddie, so I asked my mother to give me somethin' for a Peddie drabble and she suggested a storm. So technically this was prompted by Continue and my mom, flyawaygail! That's her pen name on here but she doesn't write anything, she just reads.**

**So...REVIEW AND PM ME WITH A PROMPT! I've got a few more drabbles comin' up! **

**I am two reviews away from reaching 300! Ya know what I don't understand? There is another drabble series for HOA that I read, and I'm sure most of you do too, and that one has over 800 reviews when I have more drabbles and more words...why is that? I'm not sayin' I'm tryin' to beat her or anything but I'm just confused as to why she has over 500 more reviews...**

**I still have that poll up! **

**Vote for House of Couples for the HOA Wikia FanFic of the month! **

**Romans 5:3-5**

**"More than that, we rejoice in our sufferings, knowing that suffering produces endurance, and endurance produces character, and character produces hope, and hope does not put us to shame, because God's love has been poured into our hearts through the Holy Spirit who has been given to us."**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	83. Planetarium

**This is for all those Fabina fans that keep requesting Fabina drabbles but not really giving me prompts...so I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"Hey, Nina, can you um hang out later?" Fabian asked shyly, as they crossed the yard to the school.

"Yeah, sure, what did you have in mind?" Nina smiled softly, tucking her light brown hair behind her ear.

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

"Okay, should I be scared?"

"No," he said quickly, a panicked look swarming into his eyes.

"Alright, when and where should I meet you?" she bit back a giggle.

"After school, at the entrance to the school yard." He replied, climbing the steps to the school's wooden double doors.

"Okay," she sent him one more smile before slipping into history class. She took a seat next to Amber and told her about her and Fabian's conversation.

"Where do you think he's taking you?" Amber almost squealed, tapping her pink pen against her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know, maybe a museum or something," Nina shrugged. She's never been one for surprises. When she was seven and her Gran tried to throw a surprise party for her, Nina had screamed, burst into tears and ran away. Hopefully, this surprise didn't involve Fabian popping out of a life-size Jack-in-the-Box with make-up that resembled the Joker's. Nina shivered at the image that had been permanently etched into her memory.

"Well, what are you going to wear?" Amber's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Um, I was thinking a pair jeans and a sweater." Nina replied with an amused smile.

"But what if he's taking you to a fancy restaurant for dinner?" she wiggled her dark eyebrows.

"Or maybe we're just going for coffee," Nina copied her eyebrow dance.

Amber huffed and rolled her blue eyes, turning back to the front of the room. "Fine, but don't come crying to me if you end up in a big fancy French restaurant with a black tie only dress code in jeans and a sweater."

Nina smiled, shaking her head, eyes looking to the white ceiling.

* * *

When classes ended Nina jogged to Anubis and changed into a pair of jeans and a red sweater, like she said she would, and hurried downstairs, outside, and then to the school yard gateway. Sitting on a bench next to the wall was Fabian with his hair combed perfectly and blue eyes shining when he spotted her. His usual, casual Fabian style of a striped blue and red polo and jeans, told Nina they weren't going anywhere fancy like Amber had thought. Fabian smiled and led her to a cab, after complimenting her on her appearance, and they sped off down the road. Fabian didn't answer any of Nina's questions as they drove down the road and just stared out the window, almost bursting with excitement.

"Here we are," Fabian helped his girlfriend out of the cab.

"The Planetarium; isn't it closed today?" Nina asked, noting the sign in the window.

"My aunt works here, we get a free show," Fabian explained.

"Really," Nina gasped, following him into the building.

"Yep," he nodded and stopped at the desk where a woman of about fifty sat. Her brown hair was graying and was cut off at her shoulders and her blue eyes matched Fabian's perfectly. "Hey, Aunt Clara,"

"Oh, FabyBaby," the woman cooed, coming out from behind the desk and gave her nephew a hug while Fabian's face flushed crimson. "Is this your girlfriend?" she asked turning to Nina.

"Yes, this is Nina Martin," he motioned to her and then to his aunt. "Nina, this is my Aunt Clara."

"Nice to meet you," Nina smiled, about to hold her hand out but Clara tackled her in a hug instead.

"Nice to meet you too, Nina. Alright, you two let's dead down to the show room and I'll give you that free show." The woman led the couple down a hallway and then turned left into another before stopping at a door labeled, _Show Room Controls_. Clara slid into the room behind her guests and motioned to three panels, scattered with buttons, switches and dials. She explained how the planetarium's projector would produce the stars on the dome's ceiling and how they had a map of every inch of space they knew about. She taught both teens how to work the controls and then sent them into the main show room to give them a private show.

When Nina and Fabian left the building with a quick goodbye to Clara, their eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"So, what'd you think?" Fabian asked, blinking rapidly at the bright sun.

"It's was great, I loved it, thank you, Fabian!" Nina grinned happily, stretching her eyes wide after blinking quickly.

"Would you like to do it again, sometime?" he asked as they made their way to the street to call a taxi.

"Absolutely," Nina cheered, throwing her hands above her head.

* * *

**That's all, folks! **

**REVIEW AND PROMPT! Or PM me and PROMPT! Or just REVIEW! Whatever you choose just do one of those three choices.**

**Hey, y'all! I'm in the lead for Fan Fiction of the month for HOA Wikia, but only by one vote. Can y'all vote for House of Couples? PLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE! Go to my profile and click the link down at the bottom, under the label, _Vote! _Thank you for voting if you already have!**

**And I also wanna thank justkeeptyping, for being the reviewer that brought House of Couples over 300 reviews! **

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews y'all!**

**Philippians 3:13-14**

**"Brothers, I do not consider that I have made it my own. But one thing I do: forgetting what lies behind and straining forward to what lies ahead, I press on toward the goal for the prize of the upward call of God in Christ Jesus."**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	84. Tickling

**Alright, I'm back. I watched a couple HOA episodes and got my creative juices flowing again. This was prompted by ME! ;D**

* * *

Mara poked her head around the corner quickly, brown eyes flitting over the teens in the hallway. She didn't see the blonde among the students and breathed out a sigh of relief. She gripped her book bag strap tightly, she started down the hall. The raven haired girl smiled nicely at those that waved and smiled at her and slipped into the History classroom. She gasped and backed into the closed door.

"Jaffray, have you been avoiding me?" Jerome asked slyly, eyes narrowing as he advanced toward her slowly.

"No," she stuttered.

"I think you have been." He corrected, now in front of her.

"Jerome, please, I can't take it. Not so many times in a day, let alone a week." She brushed past him and dropped her books when his long fingers ran up and down her sides.

She burst into a fit of giggles, slapping at her boyfriend's hands as he tickled her.

"Jer—Jerome—" she gasped for air.

The classroom door opened and laughter filled the room. Jerome slid into his seat at his desk quickly and casually looked at his phone while Mara lied back on his desk, breathing heavily.

"Uh, Mara, what are you doing?" Patricia asked, raising an eyebrow down at her.

Mara flushed and she shot up, standing and smoothing out her skirt and blazer. She gathered her books into her arms and glared down at Jerome.

"Jerome Clarke—"

"Mara Jaffray." he joked.

She huffed and took a seat in the back. He looked back at her and chuckled, shaking his head.

"What did you do?" Eddie chuckled, sitting in the desk with Patricia next to Jerome's.

"Just having a little bit of fun," the other blonde replied.

Eddie nodded, dropping the subject and turned to the front.

* * *

"You keep avoiding me," Jerome accused, appearing next to her as she strolled across the yard.

"You keep tickling me," Mara retorted.

"Well, why didn't you kiss me today?" Jerome froze; surprised he had just blurted that out.

"What?" Mara turned back to him.

"I was just kind of wondering why you hadn't kissed me today. I never asked you though. I guess I just decided that if you surrendered when I tickle you then that'd be my ticket to you not being able to move and I could kiss you. But every time I finished and you were out of breath someone would interrupt. I'm sorry for tickling you, but I'm not gonna stop, so don't try to get me to." He added with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; I realize I was depriving you of something you can't get enough of." Mara said to him softly, her pink lips quirked up into a small smirk.

Jerome's eyes widened as he looked down at his girlfriend. She was being…cocky.

"Jaffray, I don't know if you know this or not, but the cockiness of our relationship is supposed to come from Me." he whispered.

Mara shrugged, brushing it aside, and he took a step closer to her. When his hands shot for her sides, she took off running across the yard. Jerome's head snapped toward her fleeting form and licked his lips, watching her run as fast as she could, black hair flapping behind her, skirt—

He snapped out of his thoughts and dashed after her, catching up to her in seconds.

"I'm faster, Jaffray," he called smugly.

"I know," she snapped breathlessly.

Jerome held his arms out and wrapped her up in a bear hug from behind, holding her close to him. He fell onto the grass and pinched her sides and she began laughing instantly. She rolled off him and he hovered above her, fingers never leaving her sides.

"Jerome, what are you doing?" Nina asked sternly, jogging up to them.

"Alright, alright, I surrender," she giggled and gasped.

"Nina, leave," Jerome ordered and before she could answer, he leaned down and kiss Mara on the lips.

Nina mouthed 'oh', a blush growing on her cheeks, and walked away silently.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! And SEND IN PROMPTS!**

**Now, quick announcement: The prompts that people sent in before the 'incident' I haven't been able to write. I tried but like I've said before, I keep drawing up a blank. But, hey, at least I'm back on FF! So, I'm sorry if you're disappointed. I'll continue trying to write them but so far I ain't writin' anything. But don't let that stop you from sendin' in prompts! **

**Also, if you have any Christmas ideas for any of the shows I've writen about (or maybe even a movie?) please PM me! I'm working on a series of unrelated one-shots for different shows and stuff. I need a few more ideas. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Psalm 30:5**

**5 For his anger is but for a moment, and his favor is for a lifetime. Weeping may tarry for the night, but joy comes with the morning.**

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	85. Forgotten Birthday

**Sorry it took so long to upate! I've been working on a bunch of one-shots/drabbles/multi-chapters! Please forgive me, it's hard to get back into the swing of things after I stop for so long. **

**I have a new poll up!**

**This was prompted by 'Anna Bliss aka Ivy B'!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I walk into Anubis House and immediately turn into the common room, stopping dead in my tracks. My fellow house residents were scrambling around the room, moving furniture, hanging banners and sorting food and drinks on tables. Nina and Joy were directing everyone and the only person that wasn't a part of all the commotion was Eddie. The banner that hung over the fireplace read _Happy Birthday, Eddie!_

My eyebrows draw together and I grab Jerome by the shoulder as he passes me. "What's going on?"

"Don't tell me you don't know." he smirks down at me.

I scowl back at him and stalk off, tapping his sweet and kind girlfriend on the shoulder. How those two are even together, I'll never know. She turns to me with a smile and I ask her the same question.

"It's Eddie's surprise birthday party. Didn't you know? Alfie was supposed to tell you." she replied.

I think back into the past week and I nod. "I do remember Alfie babbling about something the other day. Wait—it's Eddie's birthday?"

"You didn't know?" she asks lowly.

"No. Oh, great. I'm the worst girlfriend in the universe."

"No you're not. I forgot Jerome's birthday once." Mara assures me.

"No you didn't." he says, walking past us.

I give Mara a deadpanned look and move to sit in an armchair. How can I think of a birthday present before he gets back from detention? I shoot out of my seat quickly, running out of the room excitedly.

**Eddie's POV**

Where is everyone? After school they all disappeared. Even Yacker, she just vanished. I head for the living room and jump back in shock.

"SURPRISE!"

All the Anubis house residents, and a few friends from school, grin at me happily. I chuckle back at them and go in, thanking each of them for the party. After an hour of eating and mingling I was beginning to feel a little confused. I use my height against the crowd of people and look around. I didn't see Yacker and she didn't talk to me yet. I finally spot her as she enters the room but before I can walk over to her; Amber grabbed me and shoved me into a chair.

"Present time!" she sang, handing me a big pink gift bag.

"Really, Amber, pink?" I raise an eyebrow at the blonde.

"It was the only one at the store." She defends herself.

I grunt, unconvinced, and start on the gifts. I eventually got through all of them and sighed in relief. You never know how many friends you have until you get presents from them.

"Uh, I never got a present from you, Yacker." I state, standing.

The other party guests turn and raise their eyebrows at my girlfriend. She clears her throat nervously and opens her mouth.

"I don't have it."

"Where is it?" I ask.

"Not here."

"Well, can I have it?"

"No."

"Why not," I question incredulously.

"Because it's not here." She glares.

"When do I get it?"

"Later."

"When later?"

"_Later_. Now, stop asking questions or else you won't get your present, doofus." She warns.

"Well." I scoff and stalk off to talk to Alfie and Jerome.

Everyone went back to partying and Patricia went off to sit in the corner. A few people did talk to her and I had the urge to drag her over to the dance floor with me, but – and as childish as it sounds – I don't want to talk to her until she gives me my birthday present. Why can't she just give it to me? Is it really that private? Maybe she's going to dance for me in her cheerleading uniform…

A grin grows on my face as I picture her 'Goth Cheerleader' look. She was so hot in that outfit.

I snap out of my thoughts as Amber pinches my shoulder.

"Ow, what?" I glare.

"People are leaving, go say bye." She ordered, taking a sip from her punch.

I huff and shake my head, but I comply. Soon after the rest of the guests left and my housemates ran off to do their own things. I turn away from my presents and nearly jump out of my skin. Patricia was standing there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Alright, where's the present?" I grin, my earlier fantasy popping into my brain again.

"Come on," she grips my wrist and pulls me out of the house. In minutes we're entering the Frobisher library.

"Okay…um, I really don't want to do homework on my birthday…" I drift off.

She rolls her green eyes and presses the button on the bookshelf that opens and leads into the tunnels. She pushes me in and closes the door behind us. She takes the lead again and doesn't stop until we come to the Mask Chamber. I smirk as I stare down at the food and laptop on the picnic blanket.

"You forgot didn't you?" I ask knowingly.

She let out an exasperated huff, turning to me with sorry eyes. "Yes, and I am so sorry. I just—it totally slipped my mind. Please forgive me. I was thinking a lot about school, and explaining Sibuna and the whole Osirian thing happened—"

I grab her waist and kiss her quickly, cutting her rant off. "I wouldn't have expected any less from you. So, what do we have here?"

She looks at me for a minute and turns to the set up.

"I meant that in a good way." I whisper.

"Oh. Good. Okay, hoagies and Harry Potter." She smiles.

"Two of my favorite things!" I grin, taking a seat and pulling her down with me.

"I thought they are your favorite things." She rolls her eyes with a cute little smirk.

"They were just knocked down to second place, Yacker." I reply, kissing her ear.

She blushes and I smile. I love seeing her blush.

She plays the movie as we relax and I grab a hoagie, digging in, and loving every second sitting next to Patricia. Just her and me—all night.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! I'm gonna keep writing as much as I can, but I don't know when I'll get to update next - hopefully today!**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

**I'm also very sorry if anyone got impatient and prompted the same prompt they prompted me to someone else. Just workin' on other stuff as well. Ya know, like, Jaras and Peddies and Christmas stuff and multi-chapters and drabble series! EEEPP! I'm excited for when I can upload those things! **

**For those of you that read Crowns and Tears of Gold, 10 Years Later, House of H2O, Jinxed, iG. I. Joe, or The Trip That Changed It All, I'm sorry but all of them are on hold until I get some insperation for 'em.**

**Ephesians 1:3**

**3 Blessed be the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, who has blessed us in Christ with every spiritual blessing in the heavenly places...**

**-Rachel**


	86. Wrapped Up

**This was prompted by PSdancer54!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfie poked his head into the foyer and his brown eyes roved over the room before shuffling in, arms packed with wrapping paper. He slipped past the common room's closed door and snuck into his room. No one was there and he was thankful. He dumped the paper on his bed and shut the door. He pulled Amber's present out of his sock drawer and set it on his dresser. He looked between the small box and the wrapping paper, and then back again. He finally sighed and whipped out some tape, heading in.

An hour later, he somehow managed to wrap himself up in the paper. His left arm was tied behind his back and his right arm was held over his head while he stood only on his left leg, the other held up by the paper. Along with the paper, the plastic skeleton he and Jerome kept in their room was pressed against his chest, tied up by the paper.

"Well, this wasn't supposed to happen." He huffed.

The bedroom door opened and he jumped.

Jerome stared at him without emotion for several seconds while Alfie just stared back. The blonde licked his lips and looked at the hardwood floor with a silent chuckle.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll leave you too alone." He smirked, backing out of the room before his best friend could say anything.

"Jerome, have you seen Alfie?" Amber asked, skipping up to him.

He pointed to the bedroom without a word and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, boo."

"Amber!" Alfie sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" she said sternly, planting her fists on her hips.

"I was, em, trying to wrap a present." He cleared his throat sheepishly.

"Oh. Aw! Alfie, it's so beautiful!" she squealed, spotting the open case on his bed. A gold chain with a gold A pendent, lined with simple red jewels. "I love it, thanks, boo."

She kissed his cheek quickly and hopped over the door.

"Oh, right, Mara and I are going shopping so I won't be back for a few hours. Love you!"

"No, wait, Ambs—aw." He pouted as she slipped out and didn't pay him any mind. He looked down at the skeleton that was pinned to his chest. "Well, Lucy, looks like it's just you and me."

* * *

**Well, this is the last update today. Hopefully, I'll upload tomorrow. Gonna watch a movie with my momma now. Night!**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT Y'ALL!**

**I'm taking verse requests to now!**

**This was requested by xxellabearxx:**

**Romans 8:31 - What, then, shall we say in response to these things? If God is for us, who can be against us? (NIV)**

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	87. Dance Lesson

**This is actually more of a one-shot than a drabble, it's 1,335 words! This was prompted by Jaraismylife. And the prompt is similar to a prompt justkeeptyping recieved. So, I tried not to do it to much like hers since the prompts were like exactly the same! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Jerome," Mara smiled, taking a seat next to him in the almost empty drama room.

"'Sup, Jaffray?" he replied, popping a green jelly bean into his mouth.

He held the bag up toward her and she reached in, taking a small handful out. They were the only ones in the room. All the other students that had a free period were either outside or studying. And for once, Mara wasn't going to study in her free time. Spotting the poster on the wall that promoted the upcoming dance Mara turned to Jerome curiously.

"Are you going to the dance?"

"No. Why?" he smirked at her, twisting to face her.

"Just wondering; Mick asked me yesterday. I said no. Funny, right?" she chuckled. "Jerome?"

He stared at her, blue eyes searching her tanned face eagerly. "You…turned him down?"

"Yes…" she nodded slowly.

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you. Well, actually I did. I mean, you turned me down. But, whatever, water under the bridge. I don't want to go to the dance. I don't have a date." he sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair and falling back in the cushions.

"You've gone to dances without a date before. Why do you want one now?"

"…because the girl that I wanted to take to all those dances is finally single and free." He answered after a minute.

"Ooh, who's the lucky girl?" Mara smiled.

"Ha, like I'd tell you." he chuckled.

"But, you tell me a lot of things. Why can't you tell me who you like?"

"I don't like her, Mara." Jerome corrected.

"Then why do you want to take her to the dance—oh. Wow I'm slow." She shook her head at herself.

"Yes, yes, you are." He sighed, standing.

"So, are you going to ask her?" Mara copied his movement.

"I don't know."

"Why wouldn't you? You said she was single."

"I don't think she likes me like that."

"How would you know if you don't try and find out?" she raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, don't you?" she rolled her brown eyes at the subject change but didn't press.

He stayed silent and ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't? Is that why I never see you dancing at a party or dance?"

"Yeah, well, when you grow up without friends…you don't get invited. So, you don't learn." He shrugged it off. "Can you teach me?"

"Um…sure, I guess." She mimicked his shrug and led him up to the stage, making sure the doors were closed. "First, take my hand." she held up her left hand and he placed it in hers, trying to stop his shaking. "Calm down, I'm not going to make fun of you." she shook her head.

_That's not what I'm afraid of, _Jerome thought as Mara placed his hand on her hip and hers on his shoulder.

"Now, follow my lead." She instructed.

"Isn't it easier to do this with music?" Jerome pointed out.

Mara huffed and let go of his hand, walking over to the stereo to the right of the stage. "I suppose."

After shuffling through the CDs a few times she found some music that would work the dance and played it. She hopped up to her partner and pointed to her feet, telling him to watch them closely as she showed him the steps. As the music began she explained the steps she was taking and he watched her intently as she moved. When he got it, she took his hand again and they began moving. He got the steps perfectly and she smiled up at him.

"Are you sure you've never danced before?"

"I'm a fast learner." He said simply, spinning her quickly and then bringing her back to him, her back pressed against his chest.

"I didn't teach you that move." She whispered.

"When you have no friends and you're always alone, you have some free time on your hands." He said lowly in her ear. He could smell her apple shampoo and it was intoxicating. He didn't want to let her go.

"You're not alone, Jerome." she scolded him, heart racing at their close proximity.

"Yes, I am, Mara. Everyone I ever loved or cared about has left me, or will." He breathed, tears trekking up his throat. He pushed them down and his breathing caught when her reply left her lips.

"I'll never leave you."

He turned her around and looked into her brown eyes as she stared into his cold blue ones. He licked his thin, pink lips and leaned in. She pulled back and he stopped short. He hung his head in defeat and let her shoulders go, turning away from her.

"Jerome?"

"Why did you turn Campbell down?" he asked, trying to keep the shakiness he was feeling throughout his whole body out of his voice.

"Because, I don't want to go with him, I want to go with someone else." She blushed at her answer but she couldn't take it back.

"Who now," he ground out.

"He doesn't like me." she whispered, ringing her hands. "He likes someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know but he seems to really love her." she sighed unhappily.

"How do you know?"

"He told me so."

"Mara, it's you, you're the one I wanted to go to this dance, and all the others, with."

"What?" she gasped, nearly in a whisper.

"You're really slow, you could figure that out?"

"You said you were over Me." she accused.

"I will never get over you, Mara Jaffray. I'm in love with you. Is it really that hard to see it? The way I hang on your every word? The way I neglect Alfie or anyone else if you're around? The way I drop everything if you wanna hang out? I can't believe you couldn't see it. Even though I hid best I could, I'm sure everyone in school saw it."

"I know. I saw it. I just wanted to hear you say It." she bit her lip, blushing, eyes twinkling mischievously.

He stared at her blankly for a moment before frowning and taking her shoulders in his hands again. "Mara, do you realize how much it hurt when you would turn me down or pull away from me? And you wanted to hear me say I do anything for you? That I'm in love with you? That you are the only girl that can and will ever be able to get me to spill my thoughts and feelings without saying a word?"

"I'm so sorry, Jerome, I didn't know it'd hurt you—"

She stood shocked for a moment when Jerome cut her off and gripped her face in his pale hands, crashing his lips into hers. But she soon relaxed and lifted her hands to pull on the collar of his school shirt. Jerome's long fingers threaded into her black hair and tugged her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

They froze when someone cleared their throat behind him and he untangled himself from Mara, turning to Ms. Valentine. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as Mara stepped behind him, hiding herself from the shocked students, staring up at them.

"Please kiss in your own time, Mr. Clarke, Miss Jaffray." she scolded, folding her arms over her chest.

"This is my time, actually—"

"Ah, I was just giving him a dance lesson, Miss." Mara spoke up, poking her head around Jerome's tall form.

"I already know how to dance, remember?" Jerome corrected, smirking down at the blushing girl. He took her hand and spun her around quickly, leading her down the stage's steps, arms around her waist.

"Jer—"

He cut her off with a kiss again and smiled sweetly. "Love you."

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room whistling.

"Love you, too!" she called after him and grinned like an idiot when he cheered happily like a little kid.

* * *

**There ya have it! Hope it wasn't too much like yours justkeeptyping! Please don't sue me! Wahh!**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT! I've got a new poll up!**

**My cat is pawing me. He must have food!**

**Love y'all!**

**Remember, you can ask for me to put verses up now!**

**_"... say to those with fearful hearts, "Be strong, do not fear; your God will come, he will come with vengeance; with divine retribution he will come to save you.""-Isaiah 35:4_**

**-Rachel**


	88. Christmas Lights

**Second update of the day! How 'bout them apples? I need a prompt if y'all would like another drabble tonight! This was prompted by PSdancer54! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tada," Eddie grinned, spreading his arms wide as he gestured to the box of Christmas lights on the table.

"What about them?" Patricia muttered, flipping the page of her magazine.

"I'm gonna hang 'em up." He explained as if it was obvious, which it sort of was.

"And…?" she drew the A out and put her magazine down, green eyes flitting to his tanned face.

"And…I want you to help Me." he shrugged. He held her shoulders and lifted her out of her chair. He grabbed the box and placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her gently toward the front door. "I need you to hold the ladder, so I won't fall."

"You won't fall, doofus." The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes but walked with him anyway. She liked that he chose to ask her to help him instead of Nina, it made her feel good. If he wanted her to hold the ladder so he wouldn't fall, that meant he trusted her. She nearly sighed at the happiness she was feeling. He trusted her. She mentally slapped herself for being so girly.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get the ladder. You can stay here, or come if you want, I'd like the company." He winked and headed around the corner of the house.

Patricia willingly followed. It wasn't dark out but it was quickly becoming so. The other house residents were out, either on a date or Christmas shopping. When she got to the shed, Eddie was already hauling the ladder out.

"Grab that staple gun and shut the door for me, would ya?" he grunted, headed for the front yard.

"Uh…yeah." she nodded absentmindedly. She grabbed the gun and pushed the door shut before trailing after her boyfriend.

"Okay, just hold the ladder for me while I climb up and I'll handle the rest, got it?" he smiled, pushing the legs of the ladder into the ground so it would be more stable.

Patricia nodded again and handed him the silver staple gun when he held his hand out for it.

"Actually, I wanted your hand." he raised an eyebrow, kissing her cheek, and began ascending the steps.

Patricia bit her lip, holding onto the ladder's side bars tightly, until her knuckles turned white, but she didn't notice. Though she had denied he would fall off, she couldn't help the fear that bubbled up inside of her when he leaned over the side of the ladder so he could hang up the next foot of lights. After hanging the first strand up, he came back down and grabbed the next rope of lights. He moved the ladder a little, kissed Patricia's other cheek, and climbed up again. He stapled every foot of the lights and plugged the two stray ends together so he could lengthen the strands.

He repeated the process. He would come down, grab some lights, move the ladder and then kiss her. After both of her cheeks came her nose, her forehead, and then her hands. He continued this until he had one strand left. He headed up the steps again, after kissing her second hand, and strung on the first half. Patricia sucked in a breath when he wobbled but he called down, assuring her that he was fine. A minute later, Eddie was falling to the ground and Patricia was frozen in her spot. The ladder hadn't even moved; he just fell. She snapped out of her shock and ran to his side. He groaned and scratched the top of his head.

"Eddie. Eddie, are you okay?" Patricia asked frantically, taking his face in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That's gonna hurt in the morning." He joked, trying to sit up but instantly regretted it and laid back down.

"What happened? The ladder didn't move, I was holding onto it."

"Nah, I jumped." The blonde waved it off.

"…you what?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

"I thought it'd be fun. And I wanted to see if you'd care if I got hurt." He shrugged, staring at the stars above them.

"You tried to check to see if I care? By jumping off a ladder, two stories up? Hello, Suicide! Scaring the bloody living daylights out of me? Well, guess what, if I you didn't know if I cared about you maybe you don't deserve my concern." She stood but was immediately pulled down.

"I was kidding. I just slipped. I'm fine, I promise. I know you care about me. I'm sorry for joking about something like that." Eddie whispered, bringing her face close to his so he could rest their foreheads against one another's, green orbs staring into hers pleadingly. "Forgive me?"

She kissed him quickly.

"No, Yacker, _I'm_ gonna kiss _you_." he pushed her up, off him, and then down into the grass. He got up and hovered over her, despite the pain, and kissed her. The pain vanished as she kissed back and his body was instantly warm when she ran her fingers through his spiky hair.

"Come on," she broke the kiss and pushed him off. "Let's get you inside and on the couch with a movie and some soup."

"Will you cuddle with me?" he asked sweetly, letting her lift him off the ground and leaned on her side as little as he could.

"Of course." She nodded with a smile, slowly making their way to the front door.

* * *

**Well? Let me know in a review! PROMPT TOO! Like I said before, I've got a new poll up! **

**So...um...anyone that wants anyone to talk to sometime? Just PM me! I'll talk to ya! Anytime - except when I'm sleeping, of course. I live in Missouri, USA so, that should give you an idea of when you'll be able to contact me and recieve a reply. I'm usually up 6am to 10pm. Trust me, I check FF everyday, and my phone alerts me if anyone does anything on FF that involves me.**

**Suggest a verse y'all!**

**_"The Lord is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer; my God is my rock, in whom I take refuge. He is my shield and the hornof my salvation, my stronghold." -Psalms 18:2_**

**_LOVE Y'ALL! GOD BLESS! :D_**

**-Rachel**


	89. Cookie Joy

**Sorry it took so long, y'all! I've been working on other things, please forgive me! This was prompted by 'Guest'!**

* * *

Joy frowned and changed the radio station. They had been playing the same four songs over and over again. She didn't feel like listening to them. Someone can only have so much Christmas spirit shoved down their throats before its shattered. She flipped on some pop and went back to her magazine.

Her dorm room door opened and her head shot up, brown eyes landing on Jerome.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, turning the music down.

"Wow, you're really living up to your nickname, Killjoy." He smirked, immediately heading for Mara's part of the room.

Ignoring his comment, she asked him what he was doing.

"Grumpy today, aren't we?" he didn't answer her question again and opened the first drawer of Mara's dresser.

"Why are you going through Mara's things? What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Joy jumped from the bed, dashing to his side and slamming the drawer shut.

"The kind of boyfriend that volunteers to get her notebook for her," Jerome retorted.

"So you're not gonna look for her diary or anything?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course not; she has her secrets, I have mine, if I wanted to know about something, I'd ask. We tell each other everything, you know." he found her notebook and gripped the doorknob.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mick asked from the other side of the door. His arms were crossed, a scowl on his face, as his blue eyes flitted between Jerome and Joy.

"No." Joy replied.

Jerome shrugged, brushing past Mick.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Joy muttered, taking her seat on her bed.

"Come on, where's your Christmas Spirit?" Mick grinned, taking a seat next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek quickly.

"It flew out the window the moment Jerome stepped foot in my room."

"Yeah, he's messed up, come on. We are going to do something Christmassy and get you in the mood!" he pulled her off her bed and out of the room, leading her down the steps.

"What do you mean?" Joy groaned as he dragged her into the kitchen.

"We're gonna make cookies!" he said.

The other couples of Anubis House looked up at them. The counters were cluttered with cookie ingredients and appliances.

"Okay…" she said slowly.

_This is gonna be fun, _she thought sarcastically.

And it was. Within minutes Jerome and Alfie had started an ingredient fight. Jerome and Mara had taken cover in the laundry room, Nina and Fabian had hidden in the dining room, Alfie and Amber were on one side of the kitchen island while Patricia and Eddie were on the other. Joy and Mick soon snuck out of their hiding place and into the hallway.

"That didn't go as planned…" Mick said sheepishly over the shouts of victory in the kitchen.

"It's fine, we can make our own cookies later if you like." Joy suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Mick grinned.

"Thanks, I think I might have gotten my Christmas Spirit back." she smiled.

"I'm glad." He replied.

Joy kissed her boyfriend's cheek quickly before pulling him into the mess of cookie ingredients flying through the air.

* * *

**Yeah, that wasn't my best. I haven't been able to write much Fabina or Moy lately. Probably because once the 3rd season starts, I'm gonna have Mick and Nina leave. Don't worry, I'll have 'em visit and stuff but I can't keep writing them once I have other people in mind. I'll most likely have an OC for Joy though...I just thought of that...**

**Anyway, REVIEW AND PROMPT! **

**I'm gonna have a couple more updates today!**

**And we know that for those who love God all things work together for good, for those who are called according to his purpose. -Romans 8:28**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	90. Summer Holiday

**Second update! Yeah! This was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! Again, this is so not my best...**

* * *

Patricia's eyes shot open. She stared at the ceiling, waiting for the sound. A tap on her bedroom window came again and she jumped. She sat up slowly and got off her bed, crouching to the hardwood floor. She crossed the room to the window that the tap had come from. She peeked over the ledge and into the night, holding her breath. She nearly screamed when two bright, glowing, green eyes gazed back at her. Unlocking the window and throwing it open, she peered into the tree by the window. She reached out and poked the figure's shoulder and then his cheek.

"Yes, Yacker, I'm here, I'm real, stop poking me." Eddie said in a monotone, slapping her hand away.

"What are you doing here? Your plane left hours ago."

"I never left. My mom wanted me to stay with my dad this year, so here I am."

"This isn't Sweety's house."

"I know that. I wanted to see you. If I'm gonna stay here for the summer, I might as well see my girlfriend." He smiled.

"So, why are you at my window?" Patricia asked after a moment.

"You, my dear lady, are going to sneak out. Don't say anything, you snuck around all the time at Anubis; I'm sure you can do this."

"Um, Eddie, you know how Victor's really thorough about all that no sneaking out stuff? Yeah…my dad trained Victor." She pursed her lips at him.

"Don't worry; I got you, babe." He grinned and showed her the branches to climb down on.

Patricia blushed at the words he'd used, remembering the time she had freaked out about Rufus and he comforted her until her eyes were dry and she'd fallen asleep in his lap.

Once Patricia was dressed, she climbed down and followed him to a cab waiting at the end of the driveway. They drove for awhile in complete silence before the taxi pulled up next to a park that was not too far away from Patricia's house. Eddie paid the driver and they hopped out. He entwined their fingers and dragged her to the colorful metal playground. The park was lightly lit with a couple street lamps, here and there, but Patricia could see perfectly.

"What are we doing here?" the auburn haired girl asked, trailing behind her boyfriend.

"I don't know, whatever, thought we could just hang out." Eddie shrugged, swinging on the monkey bars.

"That's it?"

"What? Did you want me to take you to some fancy restaurant? Sorry, Patricia, but—"

She cut him off with a quick kiss. "Bet ya can't swing higher than me."

"Oh, it's on." he grinned, heading for the swings as well.

* * *

**Yes, these are getting shorter...**

**Ugh, the R key on my laptop isn't working right...**

**REVIEW and PROMPT! I've got a new poll up!**

**_Teach me to do your will, for you are my God; may your Spirit lead me on level ground._ -Psalm 143:10**

**God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	91. Snowed In

**This is way longer than it should have been. This was prompted by Lolalove123. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome rubbed small circles on his temples as the deafening noise seemed to increase. For the first time ever, all of the students in school, that hadn't left early for the holidays, were snowed in. Either they were at the school or in their house, they were all stuck. Jerome's nerves were closed to snapping; the other Anubis house residents were fighting, Mara with Amber; Patricia with Eddie; Nina with Joy; Fabian, Mick and Alfie. Jerome was the only sensible one in the house and the two adults weren't doing anything about it. Jerome's eyes shot open as his anger overflowed and he stood from the couch.

"Shut up!" he roared.

The others turned to him sharply, surprise and fear clearly written on their faces.

"You know, when I heard the roads were closed, I was happy. For the first time since…ever, I was going to spend Christmas with people I care about. But, you all just ruined it for me. Go ahead and fight, I don't care. While you do that, I'm going to go to my room, lock the door and think about what I must've missed. Drowning in my self-pity. Just like every year. _Merry Christmas_, everyone." He sneered and stormed out of the room followed by the slam of his bedroom door.

"What's he talking about?" Amber asked softly.

"Jerome doesn't get to go home for Christmas. His mum is always traveling. He spends Christmas by himself or with Victor. He thought he was going to have an awesome Christmas with us and now his hopes have been shattered in a second." Alfie said shamefully. He wasn't telling the whole truth, but they didn't need to know everything. If Jerome wanted them to know, he would have told them already.

"I don't even remember what we were fighting about…" Eddie mumbled.

Everyone agreed and apologized to each other.

Mara rose from her seat. "I'm going to go speak to Jerome."

She knocked gently on his door and called his name. When he didn't answer or open the door she tried again. "Jerome, it's Mara, please let me in."

He once again, didn't answer and she felt tears form in her eyes. He was ignoring her, he'd never done that before, and it hurt. She felt like it was her fault. Was it? She was a part of the fighting. She was at fault just as everyone else was. Stepping away from the door, she walked back to the common room and sniffed.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Jerome's eyes fluttered open and he groaned, slamming his hand down on his alarm clock. He then realized it hadn't even gone off. He scoffed at himself and sat up. Light poured in through the uncovered windows and he frowned at it. It sparkled against the snow outside, making it look like a thousand diamonds, scattered on the ground. The sun was a promise of a new day, more specifically, Christmas day.

He threw a pillow at Alfie's bed but he didn't receive a moan in response. It just fell on the floor. He remembered he had locked the door and Alfie had left his keys in the room. Jerome looked at the hardwood floor and rubbed the back of his neck in guilt. Alfie, his best friend, had been locked out of his own room by him and most likely slept on that lumpy couch in the common room. He changed out of his clothes from yesterday and grabbed a shirt, peeking out of the room into the hall. Jerome knew for a fact that the others wouldn't be up so early on a holiday and proceeded into the kitchen for breakfast. He slid on his shirt and jumped back in surprise.

"Merry Christmas!"

"What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"Um, dude, shirt." Eddie grunted.

"Oh, right." Jerome mumbled and buttoned his shirt up to the fourth button. "So, what's going on?"

"How does a twig have a six-pack?" Joy mumbled.

Jerome raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Moving on, what's this?"

Amber was the first to snap out of her haze. "Well, Alfie told us about you not being able to go home because you mother is always traveling, and we decided to apologize. We didn't know you've never had a real Christmas before and it was insensitive and rude of us to ruin it like that. We just wanted to let you know that we're here for you, whenever you need us. Whether we like to admit it or not, we're a family, and you're our big brother. You know the one that we can always talk to and trust if we need to, and look up to and be defended by you. Because you've done it before. I know this as a fact. You are a brother to us and especially to me."

Everyone stared at her surprised and she scoffed, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"What? I can be deep when I wanna be."

"I'm not someone you should look up to." Jerome said lowly.

"Dude, you're six foot two, we kind of have to look up to you." Alfie pointed out jokingly.

"Yeah, I mean we can trust you. I'm sure you know almost everything about us but you don't blab about it. But probably just so you can blackmail us…" Joy mumbled.

"Yeah, Slimeball, you know a lot about us but we don't know a lot about you, and we're okay with that. So, come on, what are you waiting for? Sit down and eat." Patricia grinned.

Jerome let out a long, slow breath. "Alright, let's give this a shot."

* * *

"Woah, girl," Jerome chuckled, hauling Mara to a stop. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk and not get interrupted." She said thoughtfully, looking around.

"I know place." He said after a moment.

Five minutes later, they were seated in Robert Frobisher's secret study, Jerome's arms wrapped around Mara's waist as she sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How do you know about this? What's it doing here?" Mara mumbled.

"Secret." He replied.

"Jerome…"

"Dangerous answer, Mara; what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I called my parents last night and…I was wondering if you would want to stay with my parents and I this summer, if you're not doing anything, of course. My parents are fine with it and you know how much my mum loves you…"

"What?" he whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she gasped, jumping out of his lap.

Jerome lurched at her and pulled her back down into his lap, making sure she couldn't get away.

"I was so worried about asking you. I was nervous. I'm sorry if I freaked you out or if you don't want to. I totally understand. It's a—"

"Big step." He finished for her.

"Yeah…"

"You're adorable, Jaffray. Of course, I'd love to spend summer holiday with you and your family." He smiled, kissing her burning cheek.

"Great." She breathed out a sigh of relief. "So, how was your first 'real' Christmas?"

"Fantastic." He murmured, resting his chin on her head. "We'll have to get snowed in more often…"

* * *

**Well-p, that's how it goes...I actually got a little carried away and wrote something at the end but I'm thinking about making a one-shot out of it instead. So, I cut that part out. Anyway, sorry if that's not you were lookin' for. I love the whole friendship/family thing between all the teens. Also, the Jerome opening up to everyone thing. That was good...**

**Oh, I also just realized, I've got over 400 reviews on this story! And I'm like 9 drabbles away from reaching a 100 drabbles total! Y'all are so incredible! I couldn't have done any of this without y'all, thank you so much! **

**Alrighty, REVIEW AND PROMPT AND CHECK OUT THAT POLL!**

_**Therefore, there is now no condemnation for those who are in Christ Jesus, because through Christ Jesus the law of the Spirit who gives life has set you free from the law of sin and death. -Romans 8:1-2**_

**Love y'all! God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	92. Family Reunion

**Sorry it took so long y'all! Don't worry, I will fill everyone's prompts, it's just taking a while on some of them. So, this was prompted by PSdancer54!**

**I have two new OCs in there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, yeah, I'll be there." Mara smiled even though her mother on the other line couldn't see it. "I don't know. Well, he nearly had a heart attack when he first met you too, I don't think he'll be able to handle the whole family." Mara paused for a moment as her mother replied and then giggled, refraining from rolling her brown eyes. "Alright, I'll tell him. I miss you too. Love you." she hung up and ran a hand through her hair falling back on her bed.

"That wasn't competition, was it?" Jerome suddenly appeared, hovering over her face, his nose inches from hers.

"Of course not, it was my mother." Mara replied with a smile.

"Ah." Jerome said in realization, moving to lie down next to her.

"How do you feel about meeting the rest of my family?" she asked quickly, sitting up.

Jerome looked at her in surprise at her outburst. It took him a moment to register what she had said, and when it did he sat up, dragging a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Well, I don't know. When am I going to meet them? Where will I meet them? Are they coming in groups, families or individually?"

"Saturday, the park, it's a family reunion." Mara answered.

"Is it important?"

"Well, I guess, it sort of is—"

He looked at her and he sighed, cutting her off. "Alright, I'll meet them."

"You sure?"

"You know I'll do anything for you, Jaffray." he kissed her quickly.

* * *

"Jerome!" Maria Jaffray smiled, wrapping him up in a hug as soon as he and Mara had come within sight of the family.

"Hi, Mrs. Jaffray," he chuckled, awkwardly hugging her back.

"Call me Maria." She told him.

The woman gave her daughter a hug and then linked her arms with theirs, pulling the couple to the rest of the family. Jerome instantly felt nervous as hundred eyes looked at him with surprise and curiosity. He swallowed and Maria pushed Mara into his side.

"This is Jerome Clarke, Mara's _boyfriend_." She grinned.

He gave a small wave.

The other family members shrugged and went back to their conversations.

"Mum, stop, you're making Jerome feel uncomfortable." Mara hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, I'm a little nervous." She apologized.

"You're nervous." Jerome muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to go say hi to some people, love you." Mara smiled and kissed his cheek quickly before skipping over to a group of girls.

"No, wait, Jaffray—" Jerome frowned when she didn't turn back and looked around. He jumped when his eyes landed on a girl standing less than two feet away from him, hands on her hips.

She had brown hair and deep green eyes. She looked no less than fifteen years old and she wasn't much taller than Mara. She raised a thin eyebrow at him and licked her lips.

"Um, hello." He said cautiously, walking away, and leaning against a tree.

"Hiya," she said absentmindedly, chomping on a piece of gum, following him.

"I'm Jerome." he introduced himself, trying to hide the annoyance he felt against this girl.

"I'm Rosie, Mara's cousin." She smiled flirtatiously.

Jerome immediately shielded his emotions and stared at her with a blank expression.

"In about ten minutes, everyone is going to get some food. I know a private little place that you and I can go and be alone." She whispered, looking him up and down.

Jerome chuckled huskily and moved to stand in front of her, resting a hand over her head on the tree trunk. "Where?"

"B-behind that shed over there." She stuttered, pointing to a shed at the edge of the woods with a shaky hand.

"Alright, I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes, Rosie." He told her softly, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"W-what?"

"You're cute. You can flirt with me but when I say yes, you don't know how to handle yourself. I'm dating Mara and I'd never cheat on her, especially with her cousin. See you later, Rosie." He smiled slightly and sent her a wink, walking off.

"Woah…"

Jerome couldn't help the smirk that quirked at the corner of his lips when he heard her mumbling to herself.

He instantly regretted stepping back into the pavilion as a group of women swarmed around him, asking questions all at once. He barely heard any of them and only answered three. Eventually he managed to escape when they ran off to swoon over a baby and he looked for Mara. Despite having memorized everything about her so he'd be able to find her anywhere, he couldn't pick her out of the crowd. He gave up and retreated to a new hiding place, behind the pavilion.

It was in the perfect place that he could see everything that was going on. He would be able to find Mara easily here.

"Want one?"

A packet of cigarettes were suddenly held out in front of him and he turned to the girl holding them. Her black hair was straight and layered, and then dyed different colors. She had a several piercings in her ears, one on her lip, one her nose, and then two on her left eyebrow, which was raised at him.

"No, thank you." he replied.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged and lit one herself. "I'm Sadie."

"Jerome."

"Oh, right, the new member of the family. Everyone seems to love you so far." She muttered bitterly, taking a drag of her cigarette, letting the smoke out slowly.

Jerome ignored her last comment and his eyes landed on the tattoo on her right forearm. Blue vines twisted and turned up her arm and disappeared under her black leather jacket. "I like your tattoo."

Sadie's green eyes flittered to her arm and then up at him. "I like your hair."

"Everyone does." He smirked smugly, running a hand through it.

"Here comes Little Miss Sunshine." Sadie nodded toward Mara who was smiling at them. "Hey, chica."

"Sadie!" she embraced her happily. "I've missed you so much! I see you've met Jerome."

"Oh, yeah, he turned down a cigarette. He's good guy so far. But that doesn't mean I won't pound you if hurt my girl." She shot him a threatening glance and he nodded.

"Understood." He said.

"Come on; let's hang out since, so far, you two are getting along." Mara giggled, and pulled them with her to join the others.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you hate me for having hardly any romance, but I thought I'd do something different. I loved Sadie's character. Rosie weirded me out and I don't know where that came from...but I wanted Mara's family to seem kinda strange in a way... *shrugs***

**I'm gonna update again today but I don't know how many times I will...**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

_**You forgave the iniquity of your people; you covered all their sin. Selah... -Psalm 85:2**_

**God bless y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	93. The Pirate and the Gypsy

**Next chapter! Whoo! Anyway, this was prompted by BeautyAllAroundYou. I don't have any links for Jerome and Mara's costumes, mostly because I'm sure everyone knows what Esmeralda (Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean). So...ya. Now before you ask, no I don't know why I put a pirate and a gypsy together. Enjoy!**

* * *

"When are we leaving?" Joy asked the other teens in the common room and dining room.

Across the street from the school there was to be carnival to help raise money for the school. There were rides, games and food, and many volunteers. Only Mara and Fabian were helping out at the stands. The rest of them had wanted to help but all of the costumes had been taken. Both of had to dress up in costumes and Alfie didn't want to because if he had, he would have been a big pink bunny instead of a zombie like he wanted. Fabian was now the big pink bunny.

Mara was wearing a long white dress that hung at her bare feet, the skirt was purple and the midsection was blue. A purple scarf with gold bells was tied around her waist and a pink scarf tied in her black hair. She wore gold hoop earrings with several matching gold bangles on her right wrist and an ankle bracelet on her right ankle.

"In a half an hour or so," Eddie shrugged.

"Mara, did I tell you that I love your costume?" Amber asked, playing with the collar of the dress. It hung down past her shoulders, making Mara feel extremely uncomfortable but she just tried not to think about it.

"Yes, Amber, several times, thanks." Mara smiled at her friend.

"I think you look awesome as a gypsy." Eddie commented.

"Thank you, Eddie." Mara sighed, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

Everyone laughed when Patricia slapped her boyfriend upside the head and then the room quieted down once more.

"Well, everyone is here, except Jerome. Where is he?" Mara wondered, looking up from her notebook.

"He's working at one of the booths too; he's changing into his costume." Alfie replied.

"I bet his costume is going to be something totally lame and hilarious." Mick snickered.

"I'm heading over early, who wants to walk across with me?" Jerome appeared in the door way of the common room.

The guys' eyes bulged out of their heads and the girls' jaws dropped.

Jerome's blonde hair was wet and a couple inches longer, and though usually swept to the side was pushed back with a few strands hanging down on the sides of his face. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement as his friends stared at him in surprise. He wore a puffy, white v-neck shirt that exposed his chest, along with a brown vest that hung past his waist which had a brown belt wrapped around it. He had black trousers and brown boots.

"I'll let you guys think about this, and I'll head over." He said after a moment of complete silence.

"Woah," Joy ground out.

"I'm gonna go over as well." Mara announced and took off after Jerome.

When she caught up to him, her feet were aching and she had almost sprained her ankle. She hated that she wasn't allowed to wear shoes with the dress, but honestly, Mara hadn't minded that much at the time, it completed the outfit.

"Hello, Jaffray." Jerome smiled down at her, bumping her playfully in the side.

"'Sup, Clarke?" she grinned, bumping him back.

They were silent once again.

"You make a rather dashing pirate."

Jerome smirked at her as she hid behind her hair. He paused in his tracks and she stopped too. "You make a rather gorgeous gypsy." He whispered huskily, trailing a finger over her collar bone to her shoulder.

She shivered and turned back to her destination. He grinned when she put a hand on her chest and took a few deep breaths. He barely gave her time to breathe before crashing his lips into hers. The raven haired girl gasped at the contact but didn't waste any time in kissing him back.

They broke apart when someone cleared their throat. They turned to their friends whose eyebrows were raised in curiosity.

"Didn't expect that to happen," Eddie spoke up.

"Oh, you two make such a cute couple!" Amber grinned.

"Oh, Amber, we're not—" Mara started.

"Will you go out with me?" Jerome cut her off. "Please?"

"Really?" she said hopefully.

He nodded nervously.

"Yes, I'd really like that." she breathed with a smile.

The pirate let out a relieved sigh and pressed his lips to hers again, wrapping her up in another head spinning kiss.

* * *

**I have another exstention! Check it out; it's titled the same! Ya know, I keep getting the same prompts, over and over again. Like, I already wrote a drabble on the prompt and then someone prompts it again and then someone else. It's kind of annoying. So, please watch what you prompt! Thank you!**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT!**

_**I will listen to what God the Lord says; he promises peace to his people, his faithful servants—but let them not turn to folly. -Psalm 85:8**_

**Love y'all and God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	94. I Love You

**This was prompted by Me (stuckbeingrachel, duh?) and I don't know where it came from, I just got the idea and wanted to update today since I won't besides this. I'm having a little trouble filling my current prompts but you guys can always prompt whenever you like!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mara stared up at the blue sky, a few white clouds dotting the canvas. A gentle breeze rolled over her as she lay on the green grass on campus. It was a perfect day and a perfect sight. At least, that's what Jerome thought as he neared her. He smiled down at her and motioned to the spot next to her. She nodded and he plopped down beside her, taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers.

"Um, Jerome," Mara asked unsurely after a moment of silence.

He grunted his response, playing with her fingers.

"Do you love me?"

His fingers froze on hers and he turned to her slowly.

"Do you think I don't?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, no, it's just that—"

"Mara, if I don't say it enough, I'm sorry, I'll say it more often, I don't want you to feel like I don't love you." he assured her and sat up, looking down into her brown orbs.

"Jerome, I know you love me. I love that you're not afraid to tell me how you feel. I just…like the way you say It." she explained shyly.

"You like the way I say it?" he smiled.

She nodded and he moved to hover over her. The blonde leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered.

She shivered as his mesmerizing blue eyes gazed into hers as if they were looking into her soul. He kissed her on her cheek.

"Je t'aime." He spoke again.

He gave her a kiss on her other cheek.

"Ich liebe Dich."

He kissed her nose.

"S' ayapo."

He then gently brushed her lips with his.

"Ti amo."

"You're such a jerk to me sometimes," Mara muttered when he pulled away.

"What, how?" Jerome asked worriedly.

"You take way too long to actually kiss me."

She threaded her fingers into his hair leaned up to kiss him. A minute later she let go and shot up, bolting across the yard. Jerome sat still for a moment, dazed. It took him a few seconds to snap out of his trance and he looked up.

"Wait, you can't just leave like that!" Jerome shouted, running after her and she laughed in return.

On the other side of the yard, Amber squealed and Alfie smiled at the two as they raced to and away from each other.

* * *

**That was really short but whatevs...anyway review and prompt! I have a new prompt! And, please vote for Crowns and Tears of Gold for the January homepage! I'm working on the new (and last) chapters for that currantly!**

_**And you were dead in the trespasses and sins in which you once walked, following the course of this world, following the prince of the power of the air, the spirit that is now at work in the sons of disobedience—among whom we all once lived in the passions of our flesh, carrying out the desires of the body and the mind, and were by nature children of wrath, like the rest of mankind. -Ephesians 2:1-3**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	95. Luggage Cart Races

**It's very short and I'm not very proud of it. I'm sorry if you hate it; it's been a while since I've updated this and I just couldn't really find much inspiration. Again, sorry! This was prompted by PSdancer54! I know...long over due and you probably don't remember prompting this: a missed flight. **

**I decided to make this an Amfie. And also, the 2nd episode of Season 3 will be on in like, two days! I can't wait! Maybe, I'll get more inspiration watching that...?**

* * *

Amber groaned. The plastic chairs in the airport were horrible and made her back ache. She and Alfie had missed their flight and were waiting for the next one that was taking off in three hours. It was, at that moment, two in the morning and Amber was ready to just go back to Anubis House so that she could sleep in her own comfy, warm bed…even if it meant missing tanning on a beach in the Bahamas with all of her friends.

Her purse was serving as a pillow, her blonde hair splayed over one side. One of her suitcases was under her feet while a string was tied on each handle and to the next one. In her mind, if someone was to try to take one of the suitcases, then it'd pull the others and she'd be able to call for help with the one under her feet moved.

"Hey, Ambs," Alfie whispered, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What, Alfie?" Amber moaned, turning over.

"Look, we have like, an hour till we have to leave—"

"Three." She corrected irritably.

"Whatever. Anyway, why don't we do something fun? No one's here, the whole place is like, completely empty. Jerome and I got stuck here once; you wanna know what we did?"

"No." she sat up and shook her head quickly, grey eyes snapping open.

"Oh, come on! It was fun; we can race—"

"Race what?"

"Luggage carts!" the dark-skinned boy grinned.

"Luggage carts?" she repeated.

Before Amber knew it, she was kneeling on a pushing luggage cart, like the ones you'd find in a nice hotel, only it was in an airport. She didn't bother to ask why they were here and Alfie didn't bother to ask if they could use them. He just went on to explain what the 'course' and where the finish line was. She had switched her blue pumps out for pink running shoes and her hair was in a high ponytail, out of her eyes.

And then they were off, speeding down the wide hallways of the airport, security guards chasing after them; and Amber had to admit, it was fun. And she had won. At the last moment, she sped past Alfie and past the finish line.

"Yes, I win!" Amber cheered, jumping off the cart.

"Congrats, Ambs, wanna go again?" Alfie asked excitedly, childish grin plastered on his dark face.

Without paying any attention to the security guard behind her or that the last plane was leaving in ten minutes, she agreed.

* * *

**So yah, sorry for it being so suckish. Review maybe****? And prompt since I can't seem to write the other ones!**

_**Put on then, as God's chosen ones, holy and beloved, compassionate hearts, kindness, humility, meekness, and patience, bearing with one another and, if one has a complaint against another, forgiving each other; as the Lord has given you, so you also must fogive. And above all these put on love, which binds everything together in perfect harmony. -Colossians 3:12-14**_

**-Rachel**


	96. Speechless

**So, this was prompted by justkeeptyping! I hope ya like it, babe, I love doing your prompts, so please keep sending them in! Enjoy!**

* * *

"He's so sweet! He's spoiling me…" Amber sighed happily, playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

Mara smiled and rolled her eyes, looking back at her book and jotting down a few more notes. Her dark hair was swept up in a messy bun and her brown eyes flitted over her papers. The cold winds of winter rattled her bedroom window.

"Mara, does Jerome ever give you any presents?" her roommate asked, head tilted to the side, blonde hair falling off her shoulders.

"Yes, off course he does." Mara replied, tucking her legs under herself.

"Mara, you and I, we used to be best friends. Now, we're all awkward. Let's have a girl talk to build our friendship back up. Let's talk boys, preferably our boyfriends. We take turns naming things that our boyfriends have done for us, and also things that they do to us. I'll go first. Hmm…Alfie is the only boy that makes me like such childish things like Doctor Who."

Mara's head snapped around to look at her friend. She loved Doctor Who; how could someone not like it? Shaking the thought out of her head, she took a deep breath and snapped the cap back onto her blue highlighter pen and pushed her books away.

Mara thought a moment. She didn't want to reveal anything that would embarrass Jerome, but she wanted to beat Amber's confession. "Before the holiday, I told Jerome that I was going to miss him and he ended up giving me this sweatshirt. I slept in it all summer long and I still do." She shrugged, picking at the red sweatshirt she wore.

"Oh my, gosh, that is so sweet!" Amber squealed, getting up from her bed and moving to Mara's. "Okay, Alfie sent me cute text messages over the summer."

"Jerome is the only guy that can make my heart flutter at the mere thought of him, or the sight of him. He's so handsome…"

"I agree. Hm…you know what we should do? Get you all beautified and try to get him to just stand there like, not even able to move, and see if he thinks you the most beautiful girl on the planet. Because we all know he loves Megan Fox, so if he says you're more beautiful than her, he's the perfect boyfriend." The blonde bit her bottom lip, grey eyes glazing over as she pictured the moment in her head.

"Amber, I don't—" Mara started, shaking her head.

"Come on, I've got the perfect dress!" she giggled.

* * *

"I'll announce you, come down when I say your name." Amber instructed, two hours later.

Mara scoffed. Amber hadn't let her leave the room until she was finished with 'The Look', as she had said.

She looked herself over in the full length mirror on her wall. She wore a black dress that hugged her mid-section, ending a few inches below mid-thigh, the lacey sleeves reaching her elbows. She had small black heels on that made her two inches taller and her hair was straight, as usual. She'd rather wear Jerome's shirt again but she wanted to know what Jerome thought of her in the dress.

Downstairs, Mara could hear Amber calling Jerome into the foyer and 'announcing' her. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out the skirt and made her way out of the room, down the hall and to the steps. As she walked down slowly, careful not to trip on the heels.

Jerome rolled his eyes at Amber's high pitched squealing and then looked up at his girlfriend. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He heard the other house residents complimenting her and he tried but he couldn't seem to speak. Jerome Clarke was speechless. Mara Jaffray had made Jerome Clarke speechless. Eddie poked his shoulder and told him to compliment her but he couldn't say anything. He kept his eyes trained on her but spoke to Patricia.

"Trix, slap me."

Patricia happily obliged and left him with a stinging red cheek.

He snapped out of his trance of the gorgeous bookworm in front of him.

"Wow, Jaffray, you look great." He gave a small half-smile.

Amber scoffed. "'Great'? 'You look great'? Please, she's more beautiful than Megan Fox."

"I never said she wasn't; she always more beautiful than Megan Fox, than any female for that matter." he retorted as she left the room in a huff. He turned back to Mara and took her hands in his, draping her arms over his shoulders as he took a step toward her. She was still on the last step so she was eye level with him. "Mara, you look absolutely stunning."

She blushed.

"Now, stay right there while I go change, we're going out." he stated and flew down the boy's hallway.

"Did he admit yet?" Amber demanded, trudging back into the foyer.

"Yes, he did as you left the room, Amber." Mara sighed.

"Oh, okay, my work here is done."

And with that she glided back up to their room.

* * *

**So, yah, we've got a good combo of Amfie romance, Mara/Amber friendship and Jara romance; what'd y'all think? Review? Prompt? **

**New poll is up! Like my pages on FB, links are on my profile!**

_**In you, O Lord, do I take refuge; let me never be put to shame; in your righteousness deliver me! Incline your ear to me; rescue me speedoly! Be a rock of refuge for me, a strong fortress to save me! -Psalm 31:1-2 **_

**Love you guys! Happy Sunday!**

**-Rachel**


	97. Bright and Sunny

**Yeah, late, I know. Well, I'm not happy with this chapter. Here's why: I've done a chapter like this already. It was the 2nd chapter. So, as I've said before, I just, don't like it when y'all prompt the same thing. This was prompted by 'hoaloverrocks'. Enjoy?**

* * *

"Alright, one strawberry smoothie pop for you, and a fudge bar for me." Alfie grinned, handing Amber her Popsicle and taking a seat next to her on the towel.

"Boo, can you rub some sun tan oil on my back for me?" the blonde asked sweetly.

Alfie froze mid lick and looked around the beach they sat on. He then pushed the fudge bar into his mouth and grabbed the bottle his girlfriend held up for him and proceeded to rub the oil on her pale back. When he was finished, he pulled the bar out of his mouth and stared at the strange shape on the stick.

"That's not how you're supposed to eat It." he grumbled.

"Thank you, Alfie, now I'll be a beautiful tan." Amber sighed happily and kissed his cheek.

Alfie shrugged and tossed the half eaten fudge bar to the side, happier with his reward of a kiss.

* * *

"You're what?" Nina gasped. She had come to visit the others and that day had turned out to be bright and sunny, so they sped off to the beach for the day.

"I'm going to transfer schools. I don't want to have to deal with not seeing you every day." Fabian told her.

"But, Fabian, that's crazy. You're going to be starting at a new school and you'll need to make new friends and…are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I've already made my decision. I love you, Nina; I don't want to be away from you so long. Who knows when you'll be able to come back?"

"That is so sweet. I love you." Nina whispered. She could fell tears gathering in her eyes as she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Eddie sputtered, popping out of the water. "What the heck, Yacker?" he coughed.

"Sorry, Slimeball, I got bored."

"Well, I'm bored too." He muttered and dunked her back.

He held her under the water until she started hitting his legs and flailing her arms. When she came back above the waves, she sucked in deep breaths of air and struggled to stand up again. She pushed her auburn locks out of her green eyes angrily and glared at him.

"Listen you little, Weasel, you are possibly the biggest—" she was cut off by Eddie's hand.

Eddie looked over Patricia's shoulder at the couple and their two young children that stood behind them, staring at them wide eyed.

"Good afternoon," the American greeted with a smile and a small wave.

The mother smiled slightly and turned back to her husband and children.

"Not cool." Eddie said lowly to Patricia

* * *

"You are such a hopeless romantic." Mara teased her boyfriend as they strolled down the beach, away from the others.

The cool waves of the blue ocean climbed up to their feet and filled the indents they made. Jerome had whisked her away from their friends and just began walking with her along with boarder of the water. He held her hand tightly in his, their fingers entwined.

"Shh, don't tell anyone." Jerome whispered looking around them warily.

She pursed her lips and he sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. He looked over his shoulder and when he thought the coast was clear, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mara said in his ear teasingly.

Jerome snorted and pulled back, taking her hand and began walking again. A minute later, he released his grip on her hand and snaked his arms around her waist from behind and lifting her off the sand. He spun her around and she squealed, begging him to stop.

* * *

**So, yah. Review? Prompt?**

**Vote on the poll and like my FB pages!**

_**But to all who did receive him, who believed in his name, he gave the right to become children of God... -John 1:12**_

**-Rachel**


	98. Saviour

**So, yah, this is a spin-off of chapter _97. Bright and Sunny, _prompted by me, 'stuckbeingrachel'! Y'all are probably gonna hate me for this. **

* * *

Joy tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and placed her blue sunglasses on top of her head. She'd come along with the rest of the Anubis House residents but she was feeling like a third wheel around all of them so she was by herself again. Looking around the beach, she spotted Amber and Alfie, Amber lying a towel and Alfie sculpting a sandcastle. Jerome and Mara were walking down the beach hand in hand, looking back at the others every once and a while like they were checking that no one was following them. Patricia and Eddie were busy dunking each other in the salty waves of the ocean. Then came Fabian and Nina, the American was trying to tell Fabian not to switch schools so he could be with her in America, but Joy already knew he'd done it weeks ago.

She smiled at the female cashier and handed her the smoothie she'd ordered. She froze as she turned around, almost running into the shirtless teen in front of her. His sandy hair was wet and clung to his forehead and small water droplets dripped down his toned torso. He crossed his arms, muscles in his biceps flexing, and stared down at her with deep brown eyes, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, cutie, where're you going, the party's over there." he jerked his head back, in the direction of where a large group of teenagers were laughing and dancing and grinding to blaring music. Joy hadn't even noticed them.

"Um, I'd rather sit over here and drink my smoothie actually, but thanks for the offer." Joy smiled, and side-stepped him so she could sit at her table.

"I'd rather you go over there and dance with Me." he retorted.

"I'd rather not—"

"Dylan, knock it off." a deep voice ordered and Dylan was spun around.

He looked up at the man in front of him and sneered. "What are you going to do about it, freak?" he asked, giving him a once over.

As he did, so did Joy. He was about her age, a couple inches taller than Dylan, and he had black hair. It was straight and fell an inch above his shoulders, bangs falling over his eyes. He smirked and Joy was immediately reminded of Jerome and Mick, this exact thing had happened between them once.

"I'll call your mother." he said simply.

Dylan scoffed, "Whatever," and stalked off to the party at the other side of the beach.

"I'm sorry about that; he's a bit of a jerk." Joy's saviour apologized, brushing his bangs out of his grey-blue eyes.

"It's alright." She assured him.

"I'm Andy Stone." He introduced himself, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Joy Mercer." She replied, shaking his hand. She nearly jumped when she felt an electric shock run up her arm, and at first she thought he'd pranked her like Jerome and Alfie always do, but then she noticed that he didn't have anything on his hands.

"Pleasure," he smiled.

"American?" she asked.

"British?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Joy almost giggled. "Yes."

"Yep," he nodded and pointed to her table. "Can I sit with you?"

"Um, yeah, sure." she shrugged and let him take a seat across from hers.

"Are you here with a boyfriend? Is that why you avoided my idiot of a step-brother? Or was it just because he's an idiot and a jerk and a womanizer? Did I mention he's an idiot? But what do you expect from a jock of all sports?" Andy asked, leaning against the table. He was wear a black tank top and Joy could see his tattoos climbing up his thin, pale arms to his back, chest and neck.

"No, actually, my ex-boyfriend is in Australia, so…yeah, I've been a jock's girlfriend before, not happening again. I don't think they're my type." Joy shook her head.

"What is your type?" he asked, tongue playing with the silver ring on his bottom lip.

Joy had just happened to notice the ring on his lip and the one on his nose. He also had a stud in his left ear a ring on his right ear; in the exact same place Joy had her stud that matched Patricia's.

"I have no idea." She chuckled with a shake of her head and a blush growing on her tan cheeks. "But they're definitely not a future archeologist or future football star. Maybe a vampire?" she said thoughtfully, favorite books, movies and TV shows flashing through her brain.

"Ever consider a Fallen Angel?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Joy looked at him with her dark eyebrows drawn together. What had he meant by that?

"How would you like to go out with me?"

"A fallen angel," Joy teased.

"I'll explain it later, if you agree to dinner." Andy smirked.

"Alright, it's a date." She said simply and without a second thought.

* * *

**Do you hate me? I know all of you hate me for taking Fabina out of HOC for the time being and I am so sorry. But at the moment, I just haven't been able to write Fabina and Moy, my inspiration for them have left me. So that is why I created an OC for Joy. Let me know how you feel about Andy, yeah?**

**This drabble series has taken a turn from "prompt and I'll write" to "this is its own story, it goes where it wants". But I'm the writer so I get to choose where it goes. Now, this is still a Prompted Drabble series and I'm gonna keep it like that. You can continue to prompt Fabina and Moy if you'd like (please give me an idea and not just telling which couple you'd like. I can't write without an idea. If you expect your "prompt" to be filled when all did was say the couple name, then be disappointed, cuz I can't write without an idea. Sorry.). But they won't be very good. **

**Like I've told many people, Fabina and Moy were never my favorite couples, though I do ship them, I don't ship them as hard as I do Jara, Peddie and Amfie. **

**I'm going to make Andy a character in some of the next chapters and you guys can let me know how you think he'll do in the story. I wanted a different character than all the other ones, and a dude with cool hair, piercings and tattoos is definitely different! I'm gonna have another OC come in soon too...what do you think about that? I love doing OCs!**

**Review?**

**Thanks y'all, and again, I am so sorry.**

_**God is not unjust; he will not forget your work and the love you have shown him as you have helped his people and continue to held them. -Hebrews 6:10**_

**-Rachel**


	99. Growing Up

**Yeah, this update took way too long! It's a Poppy/OC fic, prompted by 'stonegirl'! Enjoy?**

* * *

"Hey, Poppy, how's it hanging?"

Poppy closed her locker door and looked over at her friend with a smile and a roll of her blue-green eyes. He was one of the first people she met when she first came to school. They rarely hung out and Poppy was glad. If she were to hang out with him more often, she'd be staring at him most of the time. He was a year older than her, making him fifteen years old, with dark brown hair that had that I-just-got-out-of-bed look and brown eyes that could make any girl melt. He wasn't the most athletic but he wasn't a super genius either. He really had no place in society; he was just a guy that even some of the upper class girls found extremely handsome, despite his age.

But what Poppy never knew was that, Ryan Anderson didn't care if she stared. Because, if she'd stare at him, he'd have an excuse to stare at her; her light brown hair was braided today and her skin was a flawless pale with bright, mischievous eyes, just like her brother. From the first moment he'd met her, he found her extremely pretty, and none of the girls in the school matched the beauty she had. He was probably the only one that saw it.

"Hey, Ryan, what's up?"

"Nothing, just walking around before class starts." He shrugged, hands stuffed into the front pockets of his uniform kakis.

"You've been bored lately, huh?"

"Very; ya know, the only thing that's been even remotely interesting, was when Jules ran up to me and slapped me across the face because I cheated off her science test answer." He chuckled with a shake of his head, dark hair flopping over his eyes for a moment before he jerked them away.

"Which question?"

"The first one, the hardest in the entire test, I don't know what Sweety's problem is with these questions."

"What was the answer?"

"That's the problem; it was so complicated, I can't even remember it, even though I wrote it down."

Poppy stopped outside of the History classroom and Ryan halted with her.

"Maths is that way, bud." She pointed down the hallway with a teasing smile.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Ryan asked suddenly.

Poppy's head flew back in surprise. He'd said it so calmly, but she could see the nervousness in his dark orbs. He held the strap of his backpack tightly, his knuckles coming close to turning a ghostly shade of white. His tanned cheeks started to tint a light pink as the silence continued between them.

"What would we do?" the young girl asked?

"Go see a movie?" he suggested, confidence coming back and cheeks returning to their original shade.

"When,"

"Tomorrow,"

"Alright, I'll see you at seven." Poppy smiled and hopped into her class.

Ryan grinned after her and then pumped his fist triumphantly.

* * *

"That movie was fantastic! I loved it!" Poppy grinned as she and Ryan walked out of the theater.

That was something that Poppy loved about her relationship with Ryan. She could be herself and not have to be worried about weirding him out with her slight bizarreness. Ryan was glad that she wasn't afraid to show him what she was really like out of school. He liked this side of her; she wasn't being mischievous and manipulative, and she wasn't being a regular teenage girl, she was being Poppy Clarke.

"Glad you liked it," Ryan grinned, jerking his dark brown hair out of his eyes and lifting his arm to hail a cab.

"What was your favorite part?" his date asked, climbing into the waiting taxi.

They continued to talk about the movie and soon they were nearing the school. Ryan was about to walk Poppy to her house when he noticed she was headed in the opposite direction.

"Um, your house is this way." he pointed out, trailing after her.

"Yeah, I know, I wanted to talk to a friend before I went back. Don't worry; my brother will walk me back."

"Well, let me walk you back there at least."

They were silent once again. And it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable and peaceful. Ryan cleared his throat and spoke up again.

"How does your brother feel about me taking you out?"

"What do you mean?" Poppy turned to look at him, light eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, it's no secret that Jerome is extremely protective when it comes to you, and his girlfriend."

"Mara," she told him.

"Right, all I'm saying is that I can't picture Jerome Clarke being okay with me taking his younger sister out."

"Mara is really good at convincing my brother to do stuff. She told him to let me live my life and that was that."

"Got it, so, he'd be okay with me taking you out again?" he asked with a half smile, looking down at her. She was tall for her age, but the top of her head didn't reach past his chin.

"No, but he'll let me if it means Mara's happy." She let a smirk that Jerome would be proud of slip onto her flawless face.

"Alright, cool," he nodded and climbed the Anubis House steps with her. "Well, see you tomorrow, yeah?" Ryan chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

Poppy nodded and swallowed.

"Kay, later." he smirked and leaned, kissing her on the cheek quickly.

"Bye," Poppy smiled and once he was fading into the dark of the night, she let a grin spread across her face, and she ran into the house to tell Mara about her night.

* * *

**Wel-p...that's it...ha, no it's not. I have an Extended Version! Yeah, I got carried away and decided to make a one-shot out of it too! Check it out!**

**Review? Prompt? Vote the poll? **

_**Even fools are thought wise if they keep silent, and discerning if they hold their tongues. -Proverbs 17:28**_

**-Rachel**


	100. The Race to 100

**100 CHAPTERS, Y'ALL! OHMYGOSH! THAT IS SO FANTASTIC! THANK YOU SO MUCH! This was kind of prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! Enjoy?**

* * *

"Alright, we need money makers—go." Jerome pointed to the other boys in the room. He turned to his white board and got ready for the first idea.

Sitting on Alfie's bed was Eddie, who sat back; legs spread out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. Alfie was seated on the floor at the foot of his bed. Fabian on Jerome's bed, sat beside Mick.

"Food," Eddie spoke up.

"Sports games," Mick called.

"Magic shows!" Alfie grinned.

"Selling books," you can guess where that one came from.

"What about a dunk tank?" Jerome suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his blue eyes shut.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Alfie realized.

"Yeah, good one, dude," Eddie agreed with a nod.

"Alright, whatever," Mick shrugged.

"Okay," Fabian said.

There was going to be a carnival in front of the school the next day to help raise money for the school. They were trying to figure out the best way to make money and make it fast enough to get to £100. A bet had been made with the girls of the house, to see who could make it to that amount the fastest. Girls against guys; girlfriends against boyfriends—it was very interesting. At that moment, the girls were up in Amber and Nina's room, trying to come up with an idea of their own.

While the guys sat down to discuss how they were going to organize the dunk tank, Jerome instructed Mick to go listen to their conversation and find out what they're up against. Mick nodded and left the room. He quietly climbed the stairs and tiptoed to the girls' bedroom, pressing his ear against the closed door.

They laughed.

"Amber, that's not what it means," Patricia snorted. It sounded like she was closest to the door.

"Then what does it mean?" Amber asked.

"A pharmacist is someone that sells medicine." Nina chuckled.

"Oh."

They continued to talk about nonsense and Mick backed away from the door after a few more minutes of learning absolutely nothing. He made his way back to Jerome and Alfie's room.

"Well?" Eddie prompted, raising his eyebrows at the jock.

"I think they already have their idea; they weren't talking about anything important." He sighed, sitting down.

"Great, fantastic, now we don't know what they have. Ours could be majorly lame compared to theirs. They could be sitting in lawn chairs wearing bikinis making guys pay a dollar just to take picture. We could lose!" Jerome groaned.

"Mate, it's thirty degrees out, why would they be wearing bikinis, of all things?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, and we're going to sit over a tank of freezing cold water, just waiting for some jerk to come up and dunk us?" Eddie muttered.

"No, of course not," Jerome shook his head and looked at his best friend with a smirk.

"We rig the target so it doesn't dunk us unless they hit it in the perfect position." Alfie explained.

"So, we cheat?" Fabian frowned.

"No, we aren't cheating; think of it as insurance that people will keep coming up an trying to dunk the guys that are calling all of them losers because they throw like girls." Jerome shrugged.

Fabian looked at the other two, hoping they'd back him up, but they just shrugged with Alfie and Jerome and left it alone.

* * *

"Where are the girl's?" Alfie asked, looking around as Eddie ran up to them, pointing behind him.

"I found them, and you guys might want to see this." He said.

The four boys followed the American to the middle of the carnival and their eyes widened to the size of saucers when they landed on what was before them.

"A kissing booth," Jerome choked out. "Do you see how many guys are running around this place? They'll make money in no time. That is pure brilliance! Mara must have come up with it."

"No, Joy did, it totally makes sense; she's sneaky like that." Mick corrected.

"No, Amber must have thought it up with her genius mind."

"Does it really matter?" Eddie interrupted. "The fact is, they're still setting up; our tanks already up, let's open before they do and get a head start."

They nodded and scurried to their dunk tank.

"Alright, Mick, you're up first." Jerome slapped the tank with the palm of his hand.

"You sure I won't get dunked really easily?" Mick narrowed his eyes at the taller blonde. He never trusted Jerome, and there was a reason why he, and everyone else that knows him, didn't.

"Here, let me show you something." Jerome gripped his shoulder and led him around the tank to where the target and the board Mick would be seated on were connected. "You see how this thingy is so close to the side of the target, and it's so small? Yeah, no one can dunk any of us unless they know where that little latch is. And no one knows where it is. 'Kay?"

Mick took a deep breath and climbed the ladder to the seat.

Many teens and adults came up to their tank and tried their hardest to hit the target. Each of them would hit the target, but miss the sweet spot. Each of the boys had taken turns and at the moment, Mick was once again seated over the freezing water.

People were slowly being pushed out of the way. Jerome looked up from his money counting as his girlfriend and her friends appeared in front of the crowd. His eyebrows furrowed and he watched them. They looked at each other and nodded. Patricia walked up to him and handed him money for three tennis balls. Jerome handed them to her with narrowed eyes and she threw one ball but missed the sweet spot by an inch. Jerome then smirked, and counted the rest of the money, including the bill Patricia had given him. He perked up when he counted 100. Patricia threw the second ball and once again missed as he double checked what he'd counted.

"Hey, Sweety, guess what," Jerome smirked, walking up to him, fanning his face with the many bills.

"Yes," Eddie grinned, and they high fived.

They both decided to wait for Patricia to throw the last ball before telling them that they'd won. She threw her final ball and it hit the target perfectly. The board underneath Mick was suddenly gone and he was under the ice cold water. Jerome and Eddie stared at Mick with gaping mouths for a moment before brushing it off and turning to the girls with identical smirks. But they were met with smirks from the girls. Patricia held up a stack of bills and fanned them out. The two blondes watched the money for a moment and then groaned.

"No!"

"Oh, Fabian, thanks for telling us where the sweet spot was, by the way." Patricia grinned at the boys.

The other four looked at him with raised eyebrows and scowls. Fabian gulped and squeaked, running in the other directions. They took off after him, accusing him of 'betraying' them.

* * *

**Haha! Okay, REVIEW! Yeah! I've got two more chapters coming today! Be sure to read those, y'all!**

**Vote on the poll too!**

_**Look to the Lord and his strength; seek his face always. Remember the wonders he has done, his miracles, and the judgements he pronounced. -1 Chronicles 16:11-12**_

**-Rachel**


	101. Homework

**New chapter! Yeah! Enjoy! This was also prompted by xXAquaMangoXx!**

* * *

Patricia flipped to the next page to continue reading, highlighting the things that popped out at her. The first half of the chemistry book was cluttered with yellow highlighted paragraphs. The other textbooks surrounding the auburn haired girl were also highlighted. But she was going to read through them again. She was starting to feel like Mara. She was crowded by textbooks, notebooks, papers, pens and pencils, notes from a couple months ago to the last week of school. The biggest test of Patricia's life was going to take place on Friday, which meant she had three days to finish studying as much as she could. One problem though, she couldn't seem to focus, or remember everything.

Jerome and Alfie were running around the house, laughing for no apparent reason. They'd run upstairs, you'd hear a bang and then they'd run past the door of the common room and back to their room, barely able to stand up they were laughing so hard.

And her brain was full. She couldn't believe how Mara fit all the information into her head and then kept it there for a few days. She could ask, but maybe Mara didn't have a way she could remember everything, maybe it just came naturally.

"Hey, Yacker,"

Patricia didn't look up. She didn't need to, she already knew it was Eddie Sweet, her boyfriend; he was the only person in the universe that called her Yacker. He had such a privilege and he didn't even know it.

He moved the stacked books off the left side of the old, leather sofa she was sitting on and plopped down next to her, draping his right arm over the back of the couch behind her. He leaned forward and looked over her shoulder at the words she was reading over again.

"What're you doing?" he whispered into her ear.

"Studying," She replied absently.

"Can you stop for a while?" he asked.

"No, I need to study as much as I can."

"Why?"

"For the test on Friday, doofus," She sighed with annoyance and flipped to the next page.

"But, can't you take like, a five minute, maybe two hour break?" the blonde mumbled, scooting closer to her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Two hours? No." Patricia scoffed.

"Oh, come on; let's go see a movie or something." Eddie whined softly.

Patricia looked away from the book but not at Eddie. She gazed at the window across from her for a moment with an annoyed expression and then sighed, looking back at the book and highlighting something.

Eddie reached his left hand over and ran the back of it down her pale arm until he came to her hand. He pried it away from the book and entwined their fingers. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he held on tightly. As she struggled to take her hand back, he brushed her red hair off her shoulder and onto the other one. He leaned forward a bit more and pecked her cheek.

"Come on, please?" he murmured.

"No." Patricia shook her head, finally tugging her hand out of his.

"But, why?" he whined in a high-pitched, childish voice.

"Because I need to study if I want to pass the test on Friday," She explained.

"I'll study with you, if you go out on a date with me right now." He compromised.

"You'll study with me." she finally turned to him with a look of doubt.

"Yep," he nodded, tilting his head forward and kissing her shoulder where the sleeve of her black sweater had fallen. "Please, Yacker?" he whispered again. This time, it sent chills down Patricia's spine. The way he had said it was low and husky. He leaned in again and kissed her neck, making his way up to her ear. He kissed it, letting his lips linger there for a moment, warm, minty breath giving her chills as it flowed down her neck, and then he moved on to her cheek. He pecked it again and then, he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her face to his, pressing her lips onto his.

"Fine," she mumbled against his lips and he grinned, moving in to kiss her again.

"Get a room."

The couple turned to Jerome as he grabbed an apple with a frown of disgust on his pale face.

"Shut up, Jerry," Eddie rolled his eyes and turned back to his girlfriend, taking the book out of her lap and highlighter out of her hand. He entwined their fingers together again and pulled her up off the couch and out of the house.

* * *

**So...yeah. Did y'all know I have an Amfie and a Jamber friendship up? _Long Distance _and _Under All of That_?**

**Review? Vote the poll? Prompt?**

_**To the King of ages, immortal, invisible, the only God be honor and glory forever and ever. Amen. -1 Timothy 1:17**_

**-Rachel**


	102. Angel

**This was prompted by MGHelene! It's just a dialoge fic. I've never done one before and I find this kinda weird and stupid. And I have no idea where any of it came from...**

* * *

"You're only doing this to tick the others off."

"Among other reasons."

"You just like to fight."

"Not my main objective, but true, I'll give you that."

"Just to make the others freak out and think that I was kidnapped."

"Not really, your last guess?"

"You think in some odd, twisted way this will make Nina like you?"

"Not even close. You know that was far-fetched."

"Perhaps, but it was my only other guess that had any reason behind it."

"So, me wanting to spend some alone time with you never occurred to you?"

"It occurred to me along with the reams of other hypotheses dismissed as unreasonable."

"Since when am I reasonable?"

"Touché."

"I know."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Do I need a reason to tie you to a chair and lock the door with only you and I in the room?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough."

"So…?"

"Pick one of your own answers."

"I would prefer yours."

"Well, we can't always get what we want."

"But I have a feeling I will this time."

"Depends how much you beg."

"Me? Beg? You really are unreasonable."

"Maybe not beg, but I'm sure there are other things you could do."

"In your dreams, doofus."

"Too right."

"That qualifies as far too much information."

"You started it."

"What are you, five?"

"I'm a kid at heart."

"More like a kid trapped in a seventeen year olds body."

"No, that's Alfie."

"No, there's a difference between the kids trapped inside the two of you. Alfie's is a hyperactive five year old, while yours is just a stubborn, brat that needs an attitude adjustment."

"Yeah, but at least the guy that kid is trapped in is smoking hot."

"Are you going to let me out of here anytime soon?"

"I don't know; depends on what I think in the next few minutes."

"This could take a while then. Can I at least have a more comfortable chair?"

"I'm just as bored as you are, trust me. And I'm sitting on the same kind of uncomfortable chair."

"But you're doing it voluntarily."

"I gave you the choice of standing."

"But you weren't the one kidnapped."

"Kidnapping is such a strong word. I prefer borrowed."

"Good for you."

"That hurt."

"Your point is?"

"Maybe I don't like to be hurt."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have tied me to a chair in your bedroom at one o'clock in the morning."

"Good point. Maybe I should have tied you up in the kitchen."

"I would prefer that. I could eat and drink while you babble on about nothing."

"Hey, you're yacking back."

"I'm doing yourself a favor by trying to make you change your idiotic ways."

"You're failing."

"I noticed."

"Congratulations."

"Sarcasm. Assuming a pretense of intelligence?"

"More than a pretense, Yacker."

"Then you couldn't come up with a better nickname?"

"What would you prefer?"

"How about Patricia?"

"Your name isn't a nickname."

"You never said it couldn't to be."

"You need a nickname."

"As do you. And I gave you a bunch, Cockroach."

"Instead of being classed as Insecta, how about the most handsome, dashing, charming, and skillful man in the world?"

"More than 2 syllables."

"I would be content with either handsome or charming."

"I don't do lies."

"What about Sibuna and the mysteries."

"Those are secrets, not lies, there's difference. Not telling anyone about a secret society of teachers and not needing to explain yourself, ever, is a secret. Calling you handsome or charming when it isn't true, is a lie."

"You're right. Those words don't even begin to describe my brilliance."

"If you shine too much, everyone will have to wear sunglasses around you."

"It's a deceptive brilliance, beautiful. It hides beneath the outer veneer of handsomeness."

"Okay, that nickname was even worse than the first."

"I liked it."

"You'll call any girl that. I'd like to think I'm worth some bit of creativity."

"I can't win, can I?"

"No hope of it."

"Fine then, I might have to tie the ropes tighter."

"Low blow."

"I'm a kidnapper. I'm supposed to be low."

"I thought you preferred the word 'borrowed'."

"Would you stop talking?"

"I'll talk as much as I want while I am tied up in your bedroom, you creep."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Of course."

"I could really hate you right now."

"Take a number."

"But the problem is: this is too much fun."

"I don't agree with you."

"Well, I haven't had good banter like this for a long time. Fabian's retorts are pitiful."

"You haven't heard Alfie's."

"I sincerely never want to."

"Good choice."

"It must be torture for you to have listened to them both all those years."

"You have no idea."

"Poor angel, stuck in her massive house with all her luxuries."

"Not even addressing that nickname."

"I liked the irony."

"Congratulations, I don't."

"Too bad for you, I'm sticking with it."

"You are so going to be in pain when I am released."

"I'm planning a quick exit."

"Clever strategy. Very creative."

"Creativity is fun, but pragmatism keeps you free."

"No, it keeps _you_ free. It's keeping me tied up for reasons I still don't know!"

"It's fun, isn't it?"

"Glorious."

"Well, it sounds like Victor's up."

"No kidding."

"Does he always prowl and creep around in the shadows after everyone's asleep?"

"I don't know, I'm usually sleeping, Weasel."

"Well, why aren't you?"

"Because I'm tied to a chair."

"Can you not sleep in a chair?"

"No, it messes up my neck and back, and I can only sleep without any nightmares when I'm lying down on my side."

"And I thought I was weird."

"Would you untie me?"

"Well, angel, it's been nice talking to you."

"You're going to change the nickname."

"We must do it again sometime."

"Fine."

"Later."

"But next time, I'm going to kidnap you."

"You do that, angel, you do that."

* * *

**I'd like to thank my mommy, Gail, or flyawaygail, for reviewing on the 100th chapter! She was the first one to review! Thanks, momma! **

**Review? Prompt? Vote the poll?**

_**"For I know the plans I have for you," says the Lord. "They are plans for good and not for disaster, to give you a future and a hope." -Jeremiah 29:11**_

**-Rachel**


	103. Silent

**Don't worry, everyone that prompted and I haven't filled it yet, I am working very hard on your prompts. It's just getting a little hard to write some of them. Man, I feel like writing a Joy/OC multi-chapter...would you read that?**

**This was prompted by PSdancer54! **

* * *

"Hey, Jaffray," Jerome smiled, taking a seat next to her at the desk in the front of the History classroom. He flicked his blonde fringe out of his bright blue eyes and looked back at her when she didn't answer him after a moment of silence. "Jaffray?"

She turned away from her notebook and gave him a cheerful smile and a small wave.

He was about to ask how she was doing when the rest of the students and their teacher filed into the room. Jerome carefully took out a piece of paper and wrote a quick message, passing it to his girlfriend discreetly.

_Is everything okay, Beansybop?_

Mara looked down at the note that was now sitting next to her hand. She swallowed and glanced up at the teacher, whose back was turned. She unfolded the paper and read the message before starting to write a reply hesitantly.

"Mara, what are you doing?"

Mara froze and looked up at Miss Andrews. She opened her mouth to reply.

"Passing notes?" the woman arched an eyebrow at the girl. She slid the note of the table and read it over once before looking over at Jerome. "Can't you wait until after class to speak to your 'beansybop'?"

The class burst into a fit of giggles and Jerome can't stop the light shade of pink that tinted his pale cheeks. Mara silently giggles beside him and smiles at him lovingly.

"No." Jerome replied confidently.

"And why not?" Miss Andrews asked.

"Because I would like to know why my girlfriend didn't say hello to me?"

"Find out on your own time, Jerome." she said and went back to her teaching, tossing the note in the trash bin next to her desk.

* * *

"Beansybop?" Eddie snorted, stuffing his hands in his pants front pockets and leaning against the lockers beside Jerome's. "Really, Jerry?"

"Why won't she talk to me? I said hi and she waves and smiles. I say that I'll meet her in the drama room and she nods and waves. I suggest we meet up for lunch and study together and she just nods. What's going on? Did I make her happy and then do something stupid? So, she's upset about the stupid thing I did but can't stop smiling about what I did to make her happy? Ugh, now I've got a headache." Jerome ran a hand through his hair in exhaustion and closed is locker with a slam that made a few people look their way.

"Just go ask her." Eddie shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Mate, this isn't like you and Patricia. You two will do or say anything to each other and it'll slide. Mara and I…we have to actually talk about our problems, and Mara's giving me the silent treatment. Why?"

"I don't know. Have you been flirting with anyone lately?"

"Why would I?"

"Talk to your girlfriend about it."

"She's not talking to me, Edison." Jerome ground out as the American strutted down the hallway.

Jerome sighed and made his way to the drama room, slipping through the doors and spotting Mara on the couch with her nose in a book. The blonde smiled softly and sat next to her slowly, trying his best not to disturb her, but she looked up anyway. She sent him one of her brightest smiles and leaned into his side as he draped his arm over the back of her seat. She turned back to her book and continued reading. Jerome let her as he watched her for a moment and then frowned. What had he done? It was scaring him. He missed her voice. It calmed him and made him feel happy when he heard it.

"Mara, is everything alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

She pulled away from him and shifted so she could face him. _Are you okay? _She mouthed.

Jerome's eyebrows furrowed and he reached up to rub his left ear. "I'm sorry what did you say? I didn't hear you."

Mara's brown eyes closed and her shoulders shook in a silent chuckle. Her eyes opened again and she shook her head.

"Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

She shook her head quickly, waving her hands to tell him that was not the reason. She tapped her throat.

He stared at her a moment before everything clicked in his mind. "Oh, you have a…sore throat? Okay." He looked away, waiting for his heart rate to slow down. He felt Mara lay a hand on his arm in a concerned gesture and he moved his arm to wrap around her waist and pull her toward him. "I thought you were giving me the silent treatment."

Mara shook her head again and snaked her arm around his neck so her fingers could play with the ends of his hair. He did the same with a smile, tugging gently on the black strands. As they sat there, basking in each other's presence, they didn't pay any mind to their housemates as they walked in, divided; Alfie and Amber, and Eddie, Patricia, and Joy.

Mara reached up and tapped his nose twice with a cute smile. Jerome narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine…" he sighed and gripped her hip with his other hand, pushing his forehead into hers, their noses brushing gently. He couldn't stop the grin that grew on his face as he said, "I love you, my little Beansybop."

His friends snickered.

"I love you, too." she whispered hoarsely and brought his lips down onto hers.

Several minutes later, their friends felt awkward watching the display before them, and walked away silently.

* * *

**Aw, Jerome...anyway. Does anyone know why my TV program isn't showing when the next HOA episode is? There apparently isn't going to be a new one for a really long time according to my network. **

**I am 8 reviews away from 500 TOTAL! Review...? And _Vote!_for my stories on the HOA Wiki! Links are on my profile! :)**

**Hey, check out the story "Mysteries of Isis" by Cherrygummybear21. He's a new writer and would like some feedback. His grammar has gotten a lot better, and once you get to the 5-6 chapters you start to really like the story. **

_**The sting of death is sin, and the power of sin is the law. But thanks be to God, who gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ. -1 Corinthians 15:56-57**_

**-Rachel**


	104. Dinner

**Yes, I have updated. I told you this would hit ya like a train! **

**Thank you, PSdancer54, who was my 500th reviewer! **

**This is a spin-off of chapter 56: Ms Miller, prompted by the guest "Alex". Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Patricia smiled to herself as she and Eddie stepped through the doors of the restaurant. They had picked his mother up at her hotel for their dinner date. The whole car ride to the restaurant, Ms. Miller ignored Patricia completely, which had really annoyed Eddie. It had caused a bit of an awkward silence. Patricia thought back to the talk she and her boyfriend's mother had in her hotel room…

_Eddie left the room and shut the bathroom door. Ms. Miller turned to Patricia and grinned mischievously._

"_Wanna help me with something?" _

"_What?" Patricia asked warily._

"_You wanna annoy Eddie to an extreme? Because, I know how to, it'll be awesome. You and I will not like each other during this dinner." _

_Patricia thought a moment. It had been awhile since she annoyed her boyfriend. "I'm in."_

So there they were, seated in a nice restaurant, Patricia and Eddie on one side of a table and Christina Miller across from them.

Eddie looked between them and sighed. He wanted them to start talking and have some fun. He couldn't have his own mother not like his girlfriend—his first and only girlfriend—one that made him think about a future with her. He never thought about that. He never thought he'd actually want to settle down, but dating Patricia Williamson, of all people, really changed everything.

"So, mom, Patricia doesn't like hoagies." He spoke up, hoping to get them on the topic of hating on his masterpiece of a sandwich.

"I do." His mother replied in a monotone.

"Wha—but I thought you hate hoagies?"

"No, I tried one when you left; they're actually pretty good."

"Okay…" Eddie mumbled while racking his brain for something else he could have his mother and girlfriend talk about. "Um, my mom loves Twilight."

"I don't." Patricia said.

"But, you watch it with Joy all the time!" he protested.

"I'm being a friend; it's a way we can hang out." she waved it off and took a sip of water.

A moment later, the waitress came over and took their orders, obviously noticing the awkward atmosphere the way she shifted on her feet uncomfortably. When she left, Eddie ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and blew out a short breath. As he takes a sip from his soda, Patricia risked a glance at Christina, who winked discreetly before clearing her throat loudly.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back, honey." She smiled sweetly at Eddie as she rose from her chair and made her way to the back of the restaurant.

"Patricia, please, try. Find something to talk about with her; I want this to work. If it doesn't, my mom and I will have a horrible relationship for the rest of our lives." Eddie whined, draping an arm over the back of her seat. "I love you, I want this to work."

Patricia's green eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Y-you…what?"

"Oh, my little baby's growing up."

Christina plopped down in front of the couple and Eddie glared at her.

"Eddie, I like her, don't worry." She promised, leaning forward.

"Wait, what?"

"Your mum and I established that we both really like messing with you and decided to make you go completely insane by pretending that we didn't like each other. Sorry, Slimeball," Patricia shrugged.

"You _faked_ hating each other. And made me think that I would have to deal with the two of you all awkward and tense for the _rest of my life_? Well…hurtful. That is so mean." The blonde huffed, rocking back in his chair.

"What does this have to do with the rest of your life?" Patricia asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…you're too young to get married, Edison Miller." Christina scolded.

"I'm not…not getting married, mom." He grumbled, and a very light pink appearing on his cheeks.

Teasing smirks slid onto Patricia and Christina's face as the two women watched him. They simultaneously opened their mouths to speak but Eddie held up a hand.

"Don't go there, I'm already mad enough."

"Aw," Christina pouted.

"Aw, poor Cockroach, do you want me to kiss it better?" Patricia asked, running her pointer finger down the side of his face.

"Yeah, that'll work." He nodded with grin.

Patricia smiled and leaned in, quickly pecking his cheek.

"Not what I was going for, Yacker." He ground out.

"I know." she grinned and his mother laughed.

* * *

**Review?**

_**"But I say to you who hear, Love your enemies, do good things to those who hate you, bless those who curse you, pray for those who abuse you." -Luke 6:27-28**_

**-Rachel**


	105. The Race to 100: The Girls

**Hey, y'all! A spin-off of chapter 100! This is in the girls' perspective, so enjoy! This was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! **

* * *

"Why do all of you think up such stupid ideas?" Patricia groaned.

The Anubis House girls were scattered around Nina and Amber's bedroom. Patricia was leaning against the door; Nina and Amber were on Amber's bed, and Mara and Joy on Nina's.

"A spa is not a bad idea, I'm sure a lot of people would come to one." Nina defended Amber.

"Yeah, well, we need to make money, and only girls are going to come to a spa. Plus, it's thirty degrees out and the place is going to be filled with people; who wants to walk around in a spa in those conditions? Also, the boys' money maker could be beyond better than that." Patricia pointed out.

"You know, Patti, the only reason we're in this mess, is because you have to be so competitive." Joy accused.

"Hey, in my defense, the Slimeball was provoking me. Psh, like he could make more money, yeah right. We have to murder those idiots. Mara, you look like you have an idea…" Patricia smirked at her friend.

"Yeah, but it's stupid." She shook her head, black hair swooshing around her face.

"Oh, I don't know, the spa idea was stupid, it can't be any worse than that."

"Hey!" Amber cried, hurt.

Patricia ignored her and raised her eyebrows at Mara expectantly.

"What about a kissing booth?" Mara shrugged.

"A kissing booth," Patricia repeated slowly.

"Yeah, the spa, though a good idea, would attract girls and they'll pay a little for a manicure. But a kissing booth would attract guys, and who knows how much they'll pay for a kiss from pretty girl. And they'll most likely keep coming back until we get them hauled away by security."

"Mara Jaffray, you are a genius!" Joy grinned.

"Yep, that's a good idea, Mars." Amber nodded consent.

"Alright, let's get started on the details." Patricia said and flipped open a blue spiral notebook.

The girls threw out ideas of what their booths should look like, the prices of kisses, how many times one boy can get a kiss, and the schedule of each shift. Eventually, once all of that was sorted out, they all leaned back and talk about whatever popped into their heads. They were ready for the carnival, and they weren't one bit worried of what the boys were doing for their money maker.

* * *

Mara set a chair behind t he table and gave a satisfied nod. The booths were blue and silver with _Kissing Booth! Kisses:_ _£2 _printed on the front of them. Patricia and Joy were the first to sit at the booths and then it would be Amber and Mara, Nina and Joy, Patricia and Amber, and then Mara and Joy. Each girl would do it twice for fifteen minutes. By the end of all of their shifts they should have enough money to beat the boys.

"Well, I found the boys." Nina stated, jogging up to them.

"And?" Patricia prompted.

"Dunk tank."

"Thanks it, a dunk tank? Oh, they just handed the prize over to us on a silver platter." Patricia grinned mischievously.

"What prize? We never established a prize." Mara pointed out.

"Oh, no, the prize is complete humiliation. When we win, the boys will be humiliated, because they had been beaten by their girlfriends and a kissing booth."

* * *

"100!" Nina cheered once she had finished counting the money they'd made. They had made it through three shifts and then they had enough money to beat the boys.

"Let's go over to their dunking tank and see how it's going, shall we?" Joy smirked.

"Let's," Amber smiled.

They made their way to the boys' booth and pushed their way through the crowd. They all looked at each other and nodded. Patricia stepped forward, slapping some money down on the table Jerome sat at, sifting through a stack of bills. He handed her three balls and watched her closely. She through the first ball and missed the right spot by an inch. Patricia threw again and missed. Jerome walked over to Eddie and smirked, fanning his face with his stack of money. They high-fived and the girls rolled their eyes. They had already won, now they just needed to dunk Mick. Patricia threw the last ball, hitting the side of the target just right, and Mick collapsed into the ice cold water.

The five girls walk over to the two smirking blondes and Patricia fanned out the bills she held.

"No!" they groaned together.

Patricia spoke to Fabian but kept her green eyes trained on Jerome and her boyfriend. "Oh, Fabian, thanks for telling us where the sweet spot was, by the way."

The girls laughed as the other four boys raced after the brunette as he continuously apologized.

* * *

**And can I just say, THANK YOU! House of Couples has the 3rd most reviews in the House of Anubis Fanfiction! Y'all are so awesome! And thank you AquaMango, for pointing that out for me! **

**One more update coming today!**

**I have info of my stories on my profile that I'll update every day so y'all know what's going on with everything, okay?**

**Review? Prompt?**

_**Let no one say when he is tempted, "I am being tempted by God," for God cannot be tempted with evil, and he himself tempts no one. But each person is tempted when he is lired and enticed by his own desire. -James 1:13-14**_

**-Rachel**


	106. Anger and Annoyance

**This was also prompted by xXAquaMangoXx! It's a spin-off of chapter 63: Goth Cheerleader! Enjoy?**

* * *

The team cheered as they stormed into the pizza restaurant. Each of them had an arm around a cheerleader as they found their seats. A successful game meant the coach would take them out for victory pizzas and everyone was up for it. Eddie and Patricia hung away from the dividing groups and sighed.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look yet?" Eddie asked, playing with the amethyst stone around her neck.

"Yes, nine times in the last twenty minutes." Patricia said in a monotone.

"Well, I can't help it, you look really good." he defended himself and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get some pizza, the _cheerleaders_ are over there." he turned her in the opposite direction and gave her a light shove.

She whipped around to glare at him but found him already moving toward the twenty-four foot long line of pizzas. "Stupid Buttman…" she grumbled, hesitantly making her way toward the tables of giggling girls. She took a seat at the end of the table, hoping to be invisible to the others but they noticed her anyway.

"Um, Patricia, did you know that's not how our uniform is supposed to be worn?" Kelsey scoffed.

"Actually, this is my uniform, not _ours_, so I can wear it however I want."

The girls around the table side simultaneously.

"OMG!"

All the girls turned to the brunette at the other end of the table and Patricia cringed. Her squeal was loud and high-pitched, causing a few of the customers to turn to them in shock. It hurt Patricia's ears.

"What?" Patricia groaned, holding her head as it throbbed, a headache hitting her hard.

"Justin Bieber just tweeted!" she giggled and everyone else did the same.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? He just said London is part of his tour!"

"Um, I'm gonna go to the little cheerleader's room for a sec, BRB!" Patricia waved happily, faking a big smile and a giggle.

They waved at her and giggled as they continued their Bieber talk. Patricia made a face and grabbed a plate, piling it with pepperoni, sausage, pineapple and mushroom pizza slices. Once she found she had enough to look like she was hungry and not a pig, she walked back over to the cheerleaders' table, thumping the back of Eddie's head in the process.

"Yeah, you know, she looks insanely hot in that uniform." Said one player as she sat down and dug into her pizza, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder.

Eddie's head snapped to the one with the 18 on his red, white and yellow jersey. Eddie couldn't remember his name but he knew that the kid was new to the school. He had tried out for the team last minute and was the second best player, Eddie being the first.

"Dude, Peter…" Evan chuckled nervously, looking at his pizza.

"What?"

"Exactly, what," Eddie gritted his teeth, leaning forward to raise a dark eyebrow at the brunette.

"I'm sorry…?"

"Don't call her hot."

"Why not—"

"She's my girlfriend, do not call her hot." He spat, glaring at Peter as he settled back in his seat.

"Woah, sorry, dude, but don't you think she's a bit out of your league?" Peter challenged, gray eyes twinkling.

"Ugh, Slimeball, do you think they can get any more annoying?"

Eddie looked up at his girlfriend and chuckled. "Yes, I believe they can, would you like to hang out here?"

"Yes, please," she nodded, setting her plate down and plopping down in his lap, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders. She wasn't the type to show such displays of affection but she had heard a majority of the conversation he was having with his teammate. She wanted to show the idiot that she wasn't out of his league and he wasn't out of hers. They were perfect for each other, even though she didn't like to admit it.

"You call him 'slimeball'?" Peter snorted.

"Oh, that was an attractive noise." She muttered, just loud enough for him and the team to hear, with a roll of her green eyes. "Yes, I do; he's my Slimeball and I'm his Yacker."

"Yacker?"

"Yep; and by the way, Yacker," Eddie smirked at the girl in his laugh.

"Yes, Slimeball?"

"I didn't get my victory kiss," he stated with a grin.

Peter continued to watch them with a frown. He didn't believe this.

"Well, I'm not gonna give you guys a show…" she muttered, jumping out of the American's lap and pulling him into the nook by the arcade in the back, but they were still in clear view of the table. "You so owe me for showing that moron you and I are together."

"Don't worry, I'll make up for It." he whispered back, capturing her lips with his, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

Peter turned away and looked back at the group of cheerleaders. "What about that blonde one with the purple flower in her hair?"

* * *

**Review? **

**Do you think I should change the title of this drabble series since it's not all about the couples?**

_**The godly offer good counsel; they teach right from wrong. -Psalm 37:30**_

**-Rachel**


	107. Anniversary

**Hey, I'm back! But before you read this chapter, I just wanna say thank you, _IWouldLikeToRemainNameless, _for _PROMPTING! _Not everyone does that, and I'm so happy that you did! So, remember that, you people! You give me an idea, and then I write it; that's how it works! **

**Enjoy the drabble!**

* * *

"Hey, Nina, have you seen Patricia? I need to return her scarf. I used it in a magic trick and she started yelling at me because it got a grape juice stain and then the monkey almost ate it. It was bad." Alfie shook his head.

"No, Alfie, I haven't seen her." Nina denied, looking down at her hands with a frown. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She was hurting. She wanted to be alone.

"Are you okay—?" he asked hesitantly.

"Alfie, please, just leave me alone." she snapped suddenly.

He jumped, stepping back with his hands level with his shoulders in surrender. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and scurried out of the room.

"Alfie, wait, I'm—" she swallowed and looked back at her hands. She hadn't meant to do that, and now he was hurt, and she was hurt, and he was bound to tell someone.

* * *

"Nina's really upset, and I don't know why." Alfie said somberly.

Patricia halted next to him, tugging the scarf out of his grip.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with her?" Fabian asked worriedly, looking away from his locker.

"Yeah, something is wrong with Nina. My Osirian senses are tingling." Eddie stated, leaning against the lockers beside Fabian's.

"That sounds disgusting." Patricia scoffed at her boyfriend.

"Well, it's true. I would try to talk to her, but something tells me she doesn't want to talk to Me." he shrugged.

"What should we do?" Amber asked, biting her bottom lip; gray eyes landing on her best friend huddled up in the corner of the lounge at the end of the hall.

"I said I don't think she'd want to talk to me. Now, maybe a certain dork with a thirst for Egyptian knowledge can talk to her."

Fabian looked up again. "I don't know. Do you really think she'll talk to me?" he asked.

"Dude, you're her boyfriend. She's your girlfriend. You're supposed to take care of these sort of things."

"Alright, I'll try."

"There you go." Eddie grinned and wrapped an arm around Patricia's shoulders, leading her down the hallway.

Alfie and Amber also skipped off and Fabian took a deep breath, walking up to Nina warily. She didn't look up; she kept her head down, fingers twiddling in her lap, light brown hair falling around her face like a veil.

"Nina?" Fabian spoke up, scratching the back of his neck.

"Not now, Fabian…" she murmured.

"No, Nina, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"…today is the anniversary of when my parents died…" she whispered after a minute of silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nina, I didn't know." he said awkwardly, sitting next to her slowly. "I know the pain never goes away, and I can't help it, but I'm glad you're not hurting physically. The others were really worried. Oh, and I-I was, too." he stuttered.

"I know you were, Fabian. I'm sorry I've been distant."

"You don't need to be sorry; it's completely acceptable to be upset." He told her.

"You know, my mom was pregnant." She said softly, wiping a tear off her cheek.

Fabian's eyes grew wide. "Really," he ground out.

"Yeah it was a girl. You know, I guess that's why I'm so fond of Beth; I've always wanted to be a big sister. And I've always wanted a little sister."

"You can be Beth's big sister all you'd like; she's always wanted one, and I've never been able to fulfill that role."

"Aw, no, really?" she said teasingly.

"So, do you look more like your mum, or your dad?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Why do you want to know?" she chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I get my looks from my dad. Joy looks like her mum. Patricia looks like her mum. Alfie's looks are crossed between his parents. Jerome doesn't look a lot like his dad, and I've never met his mother. I mean, I'm just curious. Are you your mother's look-a-like or a daddy's girl?" he teased.

"A mix, I guess. I have my dad's thick hair, while I have my mom's eyes and hair color." she shrugged.

"Your mum has beautiful eyes. I mean, because you have the same eyes, so you have beautiful eyes—" Fabian stuttered, blush pooling on his pale cheeks.

"It's alright, I know what you meant." She giggled, her cheeks darkening as well.

He smiled. And then he did something completely un-Fabian-like. He kissed her. He pushed all his fears and insecurities aside and pressed his lips onto hers in a short sweet kiss.

Nina smiled as he pulled away. "Thank you, Fabian." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back. "Anytime at all, Nina."

* * *

**There ya go! A Fabina! I hope y'all are happy with it! Review? I'm gonna update again today! I'm trying to fill in all my unfilled prompts!**

_**"Let the one who boasts, boast in the Lord." For it is not the one who commends himself who is approved, but the one whom the Lord commends. -2 Corinthians 10:17-18**_

**-Rachel**


	108. The Little Girl

**Well, second update today, but don't expect another one, I'm tired and I'm gonna crash. This was prompted by 'greenkittycat'! Enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia frowned. Something was wrong. This wasn't right. Someone should have said something by now. They had forgotten, hadn't they? They did.

"Hey, Patticakes, why so down in the mouth?"

Patricia glared up at the blonde as he smirked in return. He was looking for trouble. He was hunting it. And whether he was hunting or being hunted, trouble was always very close by.

"Oh, did you forget, too? Of course, you did." she spat.

"Forgot what?" Jerome asked. His dark eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion.

"Today's my birthday, Slimeball!" she snapped.

"Oh, birthday!" he mumbled in realization. "So everyone forgot, I take it." he asked knowingly.

"What gave you that impression?" she muttered sarcastically.

"I was the last person you expected to remember, huh?" he chuckled.

"Absolutely," she scoffed.

"Well, I'm all about surprises," he grinned smugly, holding a small, dark blue back out to her, silver tissue paper poking out of the top.

She watched him warily, but took the bag. He smiled softly, taking a seat next to her on the bench. He waited patiently for her to open it. She looked over at him and rolled her tongue over her teeth, trying to decide if she should trust him and open it or not.

And when she looked in his bright blue eyes, she discovered that he had let his walls down. His emotions were on full display; nervousness, care, hope; just a hint of insecurity. She confidently dug her hand into the bag and she pulled out a tiny figurine.

The little glass girl was standing in an oh-so-innocent way, her blonde hair pulled back in cute, braided pigtails. She was wearing a pair of jean overalls with a pink shirt. Her feet were bare on the green grass of the stand she stood on. And in her outstretched hand was a tiny, colorful butterfly.

It was something incredibly girly, and anyone would think that Patricia would throw it and let it smash to a thousand pieces without even flinching. But, what they didn't know, was that the little, girly figurine was important to Patricia, and it almost made her cry.

"You remembered." She whispered in awe, staring down at the fragile item in her hands. She held it tightly and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"You're ever so welcome, Trix." He replied softly, hugging her back.

A throat was cleared behind them and they pulled away from each other. Patricia settled back in her seat and Jerome's arm fell behind her to rest on the back of the bench.

"Having fun?" Eddie asked angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, brother," Jerome chuckled softly, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Mara stood behind him, as well as their other friends. Jerome reached out and tugged Mara's hand until she was sitting between him and Patricia. He kissed her cheek tenderly, entwining their fingers.

"Yes, actually, I am having fun." Patricia nodded. She held her present up for everyone to see.

"No offense, Trish, but isn't that a little girly?" Alfie snickered.

"Yes, yes, it is. Jerome remembered!" she grinned.

"Remembered what?" Eddie growled, jealousy flaring in his green eyes.

Jerome jumped into the conversation to answer Eddie, smirk plastered on his pale face. "Well, Sweety, when we were thirteen, there was a house outing. We went into town and sort of window shopped for hours. And before we went back to the house, Patricia saw this pawn shop with a little figurine in the window. And though, yes it was very girly, for reasons unbeknownst to me, she fell in love with the small girl. I remembered and bought it for her."

Eddie's shoulders relaxed a bit, but he was still angry that they had been so close.

"I also remembered that today is her birthday." Jerome added with a devilish smile.

Eddie's eyes grew wide, as did everyone else's.

"Today's your birthday? Oh, Patricia, I'm sorry. I knew there was something special about today." Mara muttered, covering her face with her hands in shame.

"It's alright, Mara, don't worry about it." Patricia shrugged it off, completely surprising her housemates.

"You're not mad?" Joy asked in shock.

"Well, I was, but then Jerome gave me this. It really made my day. You guys are forgiven. Thank you, Slimeball."

"Anything for you, Trixie Pixie." He replied, tugging on a strand of her auburn hair gently.

"Yeah, this is just weird…" Amber mumbled.

* * *

**That was an interesting side of Trixie, but whatever. Review? **

_**And I am convinced that nothing can ever separate us from God's love. Neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither our fears for today nor our worries about tomorrow—not even the powers of hell can separate us from God's love. No power in the sky above or in the earth below—indeed, nothing in all creation will ever be able to separate us from the love of God that is revealed in Christ Jesus our Lord. -Romans 8:38-39**_

**-Rachel**


	109. Flirting

**This was prompted by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne, but also, greenkittycat had prompted something very similar, so this is for both of them. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shut up, Slimeball; I would never watch Doctor Who." Patricia grumbled irritably.

"Then what was with the poster rolled up in your dresser drawer? Hmm…?" Jerome hummed, poking her side playfully.

She poked her tongue out at him and then snapped at him, "Why were you in my room?"

"My girlfriend is one of your roommates." He stated smugly.

"Then why were you going through my drawers?"

"Mara wasn't there and I got bored pretty quickly." he shrugged.

"Then why didn't you go look for her?"

"I knew where she was."

"Then why did you—" she stopped, growling at him as he grinned at her wickedly. "Hardy-har-har, Clarke," She pushed his shoulder, and laughed, realizing that their fight was beginning to get really stupid. So what if she was a secret Doctor Who fan? It wasn't a crime. She was just a little embarrassed about it, so she kept her love for it in the closet.

"You wanna know a secret." Jerome grinned, leaning into Patricia more.

The auburn haired girl arched an eyebrow at him and nodded reluctantly.

"Eddie and Mara are staring at us."

"Why?" she scoffed, turning around to look at them.

"Don't look at them," he snapped, grabbing her shoulder and directing her to face him again. "Just look at them."

"That makes no sense." She said in a monotone.

"What I mean is don't turn around and look at them directly. Look at that poster, but let your eyes land on them for a split second and then turn back to Me." he instructed, pointing behind her.

Patricia did as he told her. Her green eyes landed on Mara and Eddie for a moment. She glanced at Jerome again and settled back in her seat. They had looked away once she'd turned her head. It just looked like they were just sitting there; Mara reading her book and Eddie listening to his music.

"What about them?"

"They look kinda jealous." He chuckled.

"Are you serious?" she scoffed. "That little doofus; he just doesn't get it does he? I would never like you."

"Ditto," he grinned. "Our little moment a second ago might have looked like flirting from their point of view though."

"But I still think jealous Mara is adorable. Her face is getting kinda red from anger. And her eyes kinda thin into slits. And then her hands tighten around the book. And then she looks at Eddie. And then she hugs him. And then—wait what?"

"Now look who's jealous." Patricia chuckled.

"Oh, and you're not? They're sitting way too close for comfort." He frowned.

"They are—?"

"Don't look at them, Trixie." He groaned, rolling his blue eyes.

"Right, sorry," she sighed, turning and pointing to another poster, and then she spoke again, making it look as if she was trying to make a point to Jerome. "They're sitting way too close."

"That's what I said."

"Well, looks like I need to go embarrass the Cockroach about being jealous. This is gonna be great." She laughed.

"Can I watch?" Jerome asked excitedly.

"Sure," she shrugged and turned around to look at Eddie and Mara.

The two were leaned in closer so that they should share Eddie's earbuds. They smiled at Patricia when she raised her eyebrows at them and Eddie uttered something to Mara, which caused her to giggle quietly.

"Ha, you're jealous!" Patricia called teasingly, directing an accusing finger at him.

His head shot up and he stared at her in shock. "Wh-what, I am not!" he protested.

"Don't deny it." she shook her head disapprovingly, standing up, and she walked out of the room without another word.

"Well, what else am I supposed to be feeling when my girlfriend is being all playful and friendly with Jerry Clarke? You can understand what I'm saying." He defended himself, following her out of the room.

Mara watched them as they bickered down the hallway and then their voices couldn't be heard anymore. She turned to Jerome and blushed, ducking her head.

"So, Jaffray, feel like a game of chess?" he asked, choosing to ignore her past jealousy.

"That depends, do you feel like losing?" she smirked.

He grinned at her and scoffed. "Yeah, right, we both know that will never happen."

* * *

**Short and not my best, but I'm trying to update a little before the end of the week.**

**Review?**

_**Many waters cannot quench love; rivers cannot wash it away. If one were to give all the wealth of his house for love, it would be utterly scorned. -Song of Solomon 8:7**_

**-Rachel**


	110. Syd Peters

**Okay, I know, way overdue...this was prompted by...Guest...! Yeah, if you "guests" could give me some names from now on, thanks! Now, this was like, way too long...so, enjoy!**

* * *

The short, brunette looked up at the building in nervousness. A new school. This was the hardest thing she would ever deal with, but she was used to it. Jumping from school to school, flying across the world, and not making any friends because you end up leaving them anyway. That was what her life was like; the same thing, every six months.

She turned back to the cab driver, but only to find that he had already left, leaving her three suitcases sitting next to her. She should have paid him after he carried her bags to her boarding house, Isis.

"Well, darn." she mumbled, turning around. She clashed into someone, nearly falling over, before she was saved by a pair of strong arms.

"Whoa, you okay?" the blonde boy asked, pulling her back up and standing her straight, keeping his hands on her shoulders for a second to make sure she was steady.

"Y-yeah, thanks." she stutter, tucking a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear shyly.

"New student?" he asked knowingly, glancing at her suitcases.

"Um, yeah," she nodded, looking into his warm green eyes and nearly melting.

"Alright, well you just made your first friend, I'm Eddie Miller. Some people, particularly Jerry Clarke, will call me Sweety or Sweety Junior-don't pay any attention to that." he finished with a roll of his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Sydney Peters, but my friends call me Syd." she replied, snapping out of her daydreaming of his arms once more being wrapped around her waist.

"Nice to meet ya, Syd, let me help you with your bags. You're in Isis House, right?" he questioned, pulling one suitcase behind him while the other was held in his other hand and the third was slung over his shoulder.

She nodded silently, still unsure how to speak to him. She could tell he was American, and he was very friendly. She suddenly found herself wondering if her found her pretty. She was a pretty decent girl with slightly tan skin, thin bangs falling into her amber eyes. She was about a foot shorter than him, and she weighed what a normal seventeen-year-old girl would.

He was perfect to her; tall, broad-shouldered, green eyes that bore into your soul, dirty-blonde hair that was spiked up in the front. His tan skin went well with his hair, and instead of wearing a red blazer or a vest or sweater, like she saw most of the students wore over their white shirts, he wore a black, leather jacket.

"Alright, basically, you go in there and get checked in; and then, head over to the school, talk to Headteacher Eric Sweet, and you'll be all set. If you need to be shown around, I can take care of that. And if you want any more friends; I've got plenty to share."

"Thanks, Eddie." Syd said softly, taking her bag from him, and feeling electric shocks run up and down her arm when their fingers brushed. She looked up at his face, to see if he'd felt it, and if he had, he hid it very well.

"No, problem, Syd; find me if you need me." he winked and strutted off, hands slipping into the front pockets of his school trousers.

She couldn't help herself, she sighed dreamily, gazing after him. It wasn't like her to be so caught up in a boy and start to daydream about him, but Eddie was different. She grabbed her bags and hauled them into the house, hurrying to do what he'd instructed so she could go find him and get that tour of the grounds.

* * *

Syd held her bag strap tightly as she searched for her locker. When she found it, it was next to a couple. The tall blonde had his forearm propped above the short, raven-haired girl's head. He was speaking softly to her, face inches away from her as she blushed like mad.

Syd awkwardly unlocked her locker. She was now close enough to hear what he was saying to her, and she now understood why she was blushing so much, if any guy said something like that to her, she'd blush, too.

"You're so perfect, you know that?" he whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"J—" she started, but he shushed her.

"Can't you ever let me compliment my own girlfriend without interrupting?" he chuckled lowly.

"I don't always interrupt." she defended herself.

"Jaffray, darling, let me compliment you. You're so stunning. Something you need to start doing is wearing your glasses again. Did I ever tell you that you look positively adorable in them?"

"I look so dorky."

"You look smart. Smart is sexy, love." he grinned wolfishly, leaning down to kiss her burning cheek.

"Oh, hi,"

Syd looked over at her. She pushed her boyfriend away from her and he rolled his eyes but then gazed down at her lovingly.

"Are you a new student? I've never seen you around."

"Yeah, I'm Syd Peters." she replied nicely, holding out her hand.

"Mara Jaffray and this is my boyfriend, Jerome Clarke." she took her hand, giving it a kind shake.

"Nice to meet you," Syd smiled, and Jerome nodded in return.

"Do you have anyone to eat lunch with? You can sit with us."

"But, Jaffray, we were gonna go into town for lunch." Jerome whined, tugging on her blazer sleeve.

"Jerome, we can do that tomorrow; we can't ditch Syd." she scolded, giving him a look over her shoulder.

"Hey, Mara, can I see your history notes?" Patricia asked, stepping up to the group.

"Sure," she nodded and turned to her locker.

"Can't you say please, Trixie Pixie?" Jerome asked, staring at her boredly.

"Can't you go jump off a bridge, Slimeball?" she retorted moodily.

"What did I say?"

"Patricia," Mara warned quietly, handing her a notebook.

"I think someone's PMSing..." Jerome sang, looking around with a smirk playing on his thin lips.

"Shut up—"

"Patricia, have you met the new student? Syd Peters, this is Patricia Williamson; Trish, please be nice."

"Hiya, Syd, I, um...like your name?" the auburn haired girl said slowly, unsurely.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly.

"Okay, I have to go, Alfie wanted these."

"Why couldn't he just come and ask me himself?"

"I don't know, he's Alfie," Patricia suggested, grumbling under her breath as she stalked off.

"Anyway," Mara chuckled softly. "Would you like to eat with us?"

"No, its okay if you guys wanted to go into town; someone else already offered to eat with me and show me around school. I just have to find him." Syd looked around, searching for Eddie.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." Mara smiled and turned back to her locker. She took out one of her books and closed the door. "Nice meeting you."

"You, too,"

"I'll be with you in a minute, darling." Jerome assured his girlfriend when his light blue eyes caught sight of Syd jogging up to Eddie.

"Okay, I'll go sit out on the bench and call a cab." she suggested.

"Alright," he nodded and kissed her cheek, taking off toward the two. He snuck up next to the corner they were standing next to and focused on what they were saying, rather than the loud chattering of everyone around him.

"So, do you wanna get some lunch, and then you can show me around?" Syd asked shyly.

Jerome's eyebrows scrunched. She wasn't very shy around him and Mara, she'd been hesitant, but not like this.

"Yeah, sure, just let me text my friends and let them know I won't be joining them; unless you'd like to meet them and get some more friends?" Eddie suggested.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'd love to meet them."

"Alright, follow me." he instructed and they walked past Jerome. Eddie stopped and turned around to raise an eyebrow in his direction. "What are you up to, Jerry?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something, Sweety?" he asked with an innocent look plastered on his pale face. "Hello, Syd."

"Hey, Jerome." she waved slightly, amber eyes flitting between the two boys.

"Jerry, you have that look in your eyes; you know something everyone else doesn't; and you're going to have some fun with it."

"Oh, Edison, you don't know me at all do you? I just wanted to know if you knew where Patricia is?" he asked, clasping his hands together.

"No, I haven't seen her since breakfast." Eddie denied.

"Hm, Syd?"

"Yeah, didn't she go to find someone named Alfie?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, of course, you're right. Thank you." he grinned, brushing past them.

Eddie watched his back as he strutted down the hallway in confidence. "He scares me."

* * *

"Hey, Patticakes," Jerome smiled genuinely, leaning against the doorway of the lounge.

"What do you want, Slimeball." she asked absentmindedly, flipping through a magazine.

"What did you think of Syd?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"She was alright, why?"

"Because, well, I don't know if I should be telling you this or not; I don't want to cause any trouble between the two of you, and I don't want to threaten your relationship with Eddie." he sighed in fake sympathy.

Patricia's shoulders tensed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, the new student...she apparently has a crush on a certain blonde American rebel." he replied, scratching his chin.

"I'll talk to you later." she mumbled, standing and tossing her magazine onto the coffee table.

"They're in the courtyard having lunch!" he called after her with an evil grin. He laughed and walked off to meet Mara.

* * *

"...and the table over there is where the 'nerds' sit at. Now, this school doesn't necessarily exclude people or anything, or form certain groups; you just hang out with who you want. Like, Anubis House sits at this table, because we know each other better than we know everyone else in the school." Eddie explained, picking at his spaghetti with his plastic fork.

"So, I can sit here, and no one will care?" Syd asked, eyes staying trained on his flawless face; well, it was flawless to her.

"Actually, I care; that's my seat."

Syd turned with Eddie to look at Patricia, tapping her rocker boot clad toes against the concrete beneath them impatiently.

"Yacker, why don't you just sit here?" Eddie asked, pointing the seat to the right of him.

"Because your left side is where I sit, doofus." She replied simply.

"Okay, well, can you sit on my right for today?" he suggested calmly.

"No."

"Patricia, don't make Syd get up and move; she's new."

"I know, we've met," she said hotly, and then she pulled a wrapped up sandwich from her bag. "I bought you a meatball sandwich; but to have it, you need to let me sit on your left."

Eddie's eyes flitted between the sandwich in her hand and his plate of spaghetti. Making up his mind in an instant, he stood up and sat on Syd's so Patricia could sit on his.

"Good boy," she smiled, handing him the sandwich and sliding in next to him.

He unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite. He groaned at the taste and swallowed. He leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Thank you, Yacker."

Patricia smirked in triumph. "You're welcome, Weasel Face.

Syd's heart plummeted and her confused smile fell into a disappointed frown. He had a girlfriend already. And she was gorgeous. And she also seemed like his type; wearing dark makeup and jewelry and boots with black rose tights.

"Um, I have to go—" she mumbled, standing up.

"Syd, you don't need to leave; Patricia will be nice, right?"

"As long as she does the same." She answered easily.

"Yacker, come on—"

"No, Eddie, it's fine; I understand that you'd like to be alone with your girlfriend." She cracked, scurrying off.

"I never said that." He said confusedly.

"You couldn't see it, could you?" his girlfriend asked in a monotone.

"See what?"

"She likes you, Sherlock. Syd has a crush on you, and you were completely leading her on." She snapped, looking at her hands, clasped on the table.

"Wow, I didn't realize it. Man, now I feel bad. I'm sorry, Yacker, but you didn't need to get jealous." He said sincerely.

"It's fine, but…" she took a deep breath. "I don't think you should be apologizing to me."

"You're right," he nodded. "I'll talk to her later, but really I do wanna be alone with my girlfriend." He smiled, entwining their fingers together, and taking another bite of his sandwich.

* * *

**And Eddie talks to Syd and everything is worked out and they stay friends, even though Syd still has major feelings for him.**

**Okay...that was 2,108 words...ha... *awkward silence***

**I don't know, I just loved that idea, I guess? **

**So...review? **

_**One thing I ask of the LORD, this is what I seek: that I may dwell in the house of the LORD all the days of my life, to gaze upon the beauty of the LORD and to seek him in his temple. -Psalm 27:4**_

**Kisses, my Snakes!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
